Une histoire de vêtements
by Opalyne
Summary: Hermione devenue vendeuse dans une célèbre boutique de vêtements va apprendre ce que veux dire : Le client est roi...! DM&HG !
1. Infortunée rencontre

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Bon, normalement je ne devrais pas poster ce début de Fic, maintenant, puisque j'ai du boulot par dessus la tête, et peut être un peu trop de Fics en cours, mais que voulez vous, cette idée est née dans mon esprit en cours d'Anglais (Mais si je travaille en cours… !) et je n'ai pas réussi à m'en défaire ! Donc ceci est le premier chapitre et j'espère pas le dernier… ! Donc à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez… ! **

**Bonne Lecture !**

**Une histoire de vêtements**

Chapitre 1 : Infortunée rencontre

°0OoO0°

Je me présente : Moi c'est Hermione Granger, plus connue sous divers surnoms allant du plus sympa au plus stupide ou encore au plus méchant : Mione, la meilleure amie du survivant, miss-je-sais-tout, ou encore Sang-de-Bourbe…Charmant non ? C'est ce que je pense aussi, enfin quoi qu'il en soit je reste la fille la plus intelligente de ma génération à Poudlard et je travaille dans un magasin de vêtements…

Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans ce que je viens de dire ? Je travaille dans une boutique de vêtements ! Pas que ce soit une honte, non loin de là, mais je m'attendais plutôt à être Auror, Médicomage ou encore travailler à un poste renommé au ministère de la magie, j'aurais même aussi pu finir Professeur à Poudlard. Mais non, je suis vendeuse dans une boutique de fringues. Vous allez me dire ça aurais pu être pire, oui, ça aurait pu l'être, mais quoi qu'il en soit je n'aime pas mon boulot à la folie.

Je n'ai pas non plus atterrit dans la pire boutique de vêtements non plus. Non on pourrais même dire que j'ai de la chance. Je travaille dans la plus réputée du monde sorcier. La plus chère aussi. J'ai le loisir d'admirer à longueur de journée des vêtements que je n'arriverais jamais à me payer, sauf si je dévalisais Gringotts. Ça c'est la partie plutôt écœurante de mon boulot, mais à part ça j'ai aussi le loisir d'aider les plus beau mannequins d'Angleterre, pas trop mal non plus, non ?

Tandis que je remets en place la dernière collection de robes pour sorcières dans la vitrine un client entre dans la boutique. Je n'ai pas vu qui c'est j'ai juste entendu la petite clochette sonner, signe que quelqu'un est entré. Tandis que je replace une cape de couleur rose d'un prix exorbitant j'entend une de mes collègues parler. Je hais le rose ! Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, j'en sais absolument rien, je n'aime le rose que sur Tonks, et je ne sais pas pourquoi non plus…Je suis compliquée non ? Tandis que je fait léviter les dernières décorations à la mode sur la vitrine ma collègue, l'aimable Sandra –vous comprendrez bientôt pourquoi je la nomme ainsi- m'appelle. Sans doute pour que je m'occupe encore de ce qu'elle n'a pas envie de faire.

Je sors de la vitrine –si on peut dire ça comme ça- et la rejoint dans l'arrière boutique, là où elle l'habitude de me donner les instructions à exécuter pour la journée. Il faut savoir que Sandra est ma supérieure, et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi, elle fait exactement le même travail que moi et gagne plus d'argent…C'est à n'y rien comprendre… Je la retrouve comme prévu dans l'arrière boutique tout aussi raffinée que l'intérieur du magasin. L'arrière boutique possède de beaux murs blanc crème, avec d'épais tapis où l'on pourrais s'endormir sans problème, avec de jolis meubles appelés designs dans le monde moldu.

Sandra est debout et prend appuis sur l'une des tables de l'arrière boutique. Elle me regarde arriver avec son air pincé et supérieur que je déteste. Elle replace nerveusement une malheureuse mèche brune qui s'est échappée de son chignon strict. Elle tire nerveusement les pans de sa chemise blanche et me lance un regard sévère.

-Qu'y a t-il ? demandai-je

-Un client vraiment important attends que tu t'occupes de lui dans la boutique ! me lance t-elle comme si c'était une évidence

-Très bien, alors j'y vais…répondis-je calmement en m'apprêtant à sortir, sachant très bien que ce genre de comportement décontracté l'énerve.

-Attends ? Tu ne compte pas te présenter comme ça ? me lance t-elle

Je jette un coup d'œil à mon reflet dans la grande glace qui peuple l'arrière boutique et ne trouve rien à redire sur ma tenue. Je porte son fichu ''uniforme'' –comme si ça ne m'avais pas déjà suffi à Poudlard- , un tailleur blanc, plutôt chic mais un peu trop dame à mon goût, -je n'ai que vingt quatre ans après tout-, je jette un œil à mes cheveux que j'ai enfin réussi à discipliner dans une élégante queue de cheval. Je me retourne vers elle et réponds :

-Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

-ça ! lance t-elle en pointant ma jupe

Je jette un coup d'œil à la coupable et me rends subitement compte de ce qui la choque. Elle est plus courte de quelques centimètres que la sienne. Bon, il faut dire que je l'ai légèrement reprise hier, mais j'en avait assez de cette jupe en dessous des genou. Je hausse les épaules et réponds :

-De toute façon c'est trop tard maintenant, je n'en ai pas d'autre…

-C'est ce que tu dis ! réplique t-elle avant de se diriger vers la réserve

-La réserve ? demandais-je avec une moue dégoûtée

Sandra acquiesce tout en entrant dans une salle ou sont rangés quelques uniformes supplémentaires. Sur le moment je prie, Merlin, Dumbledore et tous les sorciers que je connais, pour qu'aucune jupe de ma taille ne se trouve dans cette salle. Sandra sors de la réserve, la mine dépitée, sur le moment j'en conclu que j'ai gagné, mais je déchante vite lorsque je vois le cintre qu'elle tient dans la main.

-Je n'ai pas trouvé de jupe blanche, mais j'en ai trouvé une de l'uniforme de l'an dernier, tu n'a qu'à la mettre. M'annonce t-elle en me tendant une immonde jupe rose, m'évoquant celles que ma grand-mère porte. Bien que j'adore ma grand-mère !

-Bien ! répliquai-je de mauvaise grâce en m'élançant dans l'une des cabines

Je pose à regret ma jupe sur un portant et enfile la maudite jupe qui pourrissait il y a encore quelques minutes dans la réserve. Je me regarde avec horreur, et me promet de brûler toutes les jupes qui auront le malheur d'être à ma taille dans la réserve. Je regarde une dernière fois la jupe que je porte et sors de la cabine fâchée. Je hais le rose !

-Ah, voilà qui est mieux ! réplique Sandra, en me voyant sortir

-C'est ça…je répond en sortant de l'arrière boutique

En fait je suis sûre que cette fille est jalouse ! C'est vrai, quoi qu'est-ce que ça pouvais bien lui faire que me jupe soit un peu plus courte, c'est pas un crime à ce que je sache. Mais pour elle, il faut croire que si…J'écarte le léger rideau qui me sépare du comptoir et parcours la salle du regard. A première vue, la salle est déserte, à première vue… C'est là que mon regard tombe sur lui.

Je suis maudite ! Ma journée est de pire en pire au fur et à mesure que les minutes passent... Il est là ! Je me demande d'ailleurs ce qu'il peux bien faire ici, c'est un boutique pour femmes, à moins qu'il vienne pour sa copine du jour… Je tente de me faire la plus petite possible et guette l'horloge murale, elle n'indique que 13h50, Cornelia, une autre de mes collègues devrais arriver dans peu de temps…Avec de la chance elle s'occupera de lui, je prie Merlin, pour qu'il ne me repère par jusqu'à ce que Cornelia arrive, mais il faut croire que tout est contre moi aujourd'hui.

Il se lève du fauteuil où il était assis et s'approche de moi un sourire goguenard aux lèvres. Je suis sûre qu'il m'a reconnue. Après tout la dernière fois où je l'ai croisé s'était il y a deux semaines, j'espère de toutes mes forces qu'il ai perdu la mémoire dans un terrible accident.

-Salut Granger ! lança t-il

-Monsieur ? je demande d'un ton professionnel

-Je suppose que tu travailles ici… me dit-il tout en jetant un regard amusé à mon badge qui annonce fièrement ''Hermione pour vous servir !''.

-Non, je vends des Scrouts à pétard ! répliquais-je les nerfs à vif

Un raclement de gorge significatif dans mon dos me fait remarquer, que ma chère supérieure n'à rien perdu de mon petit échange avec lui. Je me retourne lentement vers Sandra et lui adresse un sourire innocent, même si je sais que ça ne servira absolument à rien… Cette dernière m'adresse un regard autoritaire m'obligeant à me montrer aimable avec le dit client.

Je me retourne vers lui, et guette une nouvelle fois l'horloge murale, 13h55…, Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Cornelia ? Je tente de calmer mon cœur, qui bat étrangement vite et me retourne vers lui.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demandai-je poliment

-Viens par ici… me lance t-il calmement en se dirigeant vers le fond du magasin

Il, ne peut pas me dire ce qu'il cherche tout simplement au lieu de me faire cavaler dans tous les sens ? Tout en sortant à regret de derrière le comptoir qui cachait mon immonde jupe, je le suis en posant mes yeux sur son dos. Evidement, puisque ma vie sentimentale, en ce moment est aussi vide qu'un pot de confiture face à Ron, mes yeux ne peuvent s'empêcher de dériver ailleurs. C'est qu'il est vraiment bien fait Malefoy ! Je crois que je deviens folle, moi regarder Malefoy, c'est le monde à l'envers, ou du moins le mien ! Etre célibataire doit vraiment faire des ravages… Et puisqu' aujourd'hui est décidément mon jour de chance ce dernier se retourne au moment ou mon regard s'était posé sur ses fesses.

-Je ne te dérange pas j'espère…lance t-il moqueur

Je relève rapidement les yeux et fait mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu en replaçant un vêtement sur son portant. Mes yeux se posent sur ma montre qui indique tristement 13h56… Je décide de prendre les choses en main, pour le voir sortir de cette boutique le plus vite possible.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu cherche Malefoy ?

-Ah, enfin un peu de changement…lance t-il

-Tu préfère la fouine ?

-Non, ça ira…, tu peux me dire où se trouvent les robes de soirée ?

-Au fond à gauche ! je lance en m'éloignant vers le comptoir

-Hé, reviens par ici, je n'ai pas fini…reprends t-il en m'attrapant par le bras

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

-Que tu m'aides à choisir…répond t-il tout en passant sa mains dans quelques robes de soirée exposées sur les portants

-Okay, pour quelle genre de soirée ta robe ?

Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi j'ai posé cette question, la seule soirée dans laquelle j'ai dernièrement mis les pieds, c'était pour une réunion d'anciens élèves, dont Malefoy faisait partie…

-Disons, qu'il y aura des gens importants…

-Donc tu veux exposer ton fric… le coupai-je recevant un regard noir de sa part

Il fouille parmi les différentes robes plus chères les unes que les autres, et en attrape une particulièrement belle mais excessivement chère. Elle à l'air à première vue plutôt simple, elle est noire , faite en soie et l'air plutôt moulante. Elle présente un magnifique dos nu, ainsi qu'un décolleté plutôt avantageux et elle tombe jusqu'aux genoux. Malefoy, la regarde un instant sous toutes les coutures et m'annonce :

-Où sont les cabines ?

Sur le moment j'éclate de rire, et ce dernier me regarde comme si j'était tout droit sortie d'un asile d'aliénés. J'essaye de rire un peu moins bruyamment et tente de reprendre une respiration normale.

-Pourquoi tu compte l'essayer ? je demande en fixant alternativement Malefoy et la robe, qu'il tient dans ses mains.

-T'es folle ! répond t-il, C'est toi qui va la porter ! continue t-il comme si l'ineptie qu'il venait de sortir était une évidence.

-Hein ? fut le seul mot qui réussi à sortir de ma bouche…

-Tu le sais très bien, c'est ta boutique qui propose ce genre de services…répond t-il exaspéré

Et là l'évidence me frappe, j'avais oublié la dernière ''innovation'' que propose la boutique dans laquelle je travaille… Vous connaissez les dernières innovations des boutiques moldues ? Non ? Eh bien, je vous explique : Les clients peuvent demander au vendeur (ou à la vendeuse) qui s'occupe d'eux, d'essayer le vêtement qu'il veulent acheter pour quelqu'un d'autre, afin de voir ce que ça donne et si ça colle avec la taille de la personne.

Eh bien, les boutiques magiques ont eu vent de cette innovation, dont la mienne, ce qui veux dire que je vais devoir porter cette robe :

Devant Malefoy !

Et si elle ne lui plaît pas, je n'aurais pas le choix, et devrais essayer tout ce qu'il me donnera.

J'ai bien dit : Tout.

°0OoO0°

**Voilà, voilà, J'espère que le début vous à plu, et j'espère que ce ne sera pas la fin aussi… ! Lol ! Alors je compte sur vous pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

**Alors pitié reviews ! Lol, c'est vrai en même temps je ne peux pas deviner si ça vous a plu ou pas… ! Alors n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous aimez où pas… ! (Tandis que c'est constructif et que ça peut me permettre de m'améliorer…)**

**Donc BizZz et à la prochaine, je l'espère… ! **


	2. Essayages

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Eh, bien déjà merci pour toutes vos reviews, je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas, et je vous avoue, que ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir et chaud au cœur… ! Donc, j'espère que la suite que j'ai écrite vous plaira… J'ai essayé de l'écrire le plus rapidement possible mais, j'avais, deux dissertations à préparer donc c'était assez délicat… On, m'a demandé plusieurs fois d'expliquer pourquoi Hermione était vendeuse, ce sera expliqué dans un prochain chapitre, mais c'était prévu… Donc pas d'inquiétude vous aurez toutes les explications plus tard… Réponse au reviews, plus bas…**

**A part ça Bonne Lecture ! **

Chapitre 2 : Essayages…

°0OoO0°

Quand je vous dis que je suis maudite… Non c'est vrai rien ne me réussi ces derniers temps… Je ne décroche pas le boulot de mes rêves, j'atterrit ici pour me faire traiter comme une moins que rien par ma ''supérieure'' –rien que ce mot m'énerve- et pour finir en beauté mon pire ennemi de toujours -et accessoirement un des plus beaux mecs d'Angleterre- me fiche en l'air ma journée. Non vraiment la chance, n'est pas ma meilleure amie…

Je me dirige docilement vers les cabines d'essayage, suivie de près par Malefoy, au cas où j'essayerais de m'enfuir à toutes jambes, -ce que j'ai cruellement envie de faire-, et malheureusement pour moi toutes les cabines sont libres. Je part vers la plus proche de la sortie -au cas où- et attends que Malefoy, me donne la maudite robe que je dois essayer.

-Tiens et fait attention, il ne faudrait pas que tu l'abîme…lance t-il avec un sourire ironique

-Si, ça t'inquiètes tu peux toujours demander à Sandra de l'essayer à ma place…

Il jette un coup d'œil rapide à ma chère supérieure et se ravise en, me tendant la robe un peu plus aimablement qu'il y a quelques secondes. J'attrape la robe et referme le rideau de la cabine d'un coup sec, l'informant alors de mon humeur actuelle. Non mais c'est vrai, il me prends pour qui ?

Je crois que je commence à détester mon travail ! Cette robe est magnifique et je ne pourrais probablement jamais la porter, enfin en dehors de cette cabine, et le seul homme qui me verra avec sera Malefoy et non un charmant et magnifique célibataire… Quoique… Si on réfléchit bien : Malefoy est magnifique, eh oui n'ayons pas peur des mots, il peut être charmant quand il le veux, mais célibataire… ça j'en suis pas sûre, parce que sinon elle est pour qui cette robe ? Et puis de toute manière je ne veux pas de Malefoy !

Je vérifie que je n'ai rien oublié en enfilant cette robe, on ne sais jamais, je serais tout à fait capable d'oublier de remonter la fermeture de la robe. Et en parlant d'oublis c'est ce que j'ai fait… Je tente désespérément durant quelques minutes de remonter la maudite fermeture qui se trouve au dos de ma robe –enfin celle de Malefoy- mais c'est chose vaine, il va falloir qu'on m'aide… Et la seule personne présente pour le faire n'est autre que Malefoy lui même ! Quelle chance !

-Malefoy ? j'appelle à travers le rideau

-Tu sais Granger pour que je voie si la robe me plaît il faut que tu ouvre le rideau…explique t-il comme si j'était âgée de cinq ans

-Je le sais ça Malefoy, mais je n'arrive pas à refermer la robe…

-En d'autres termes, il faut que je t'aide, c'est ça ?

-En théorie, c'est toi qui a demandé mon aide pour ta robe, alors assume…

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ne suis pas capable d'enfiler une simple robe… réplique t-il moqueur

-Simple robe ? Tu te moques de moi là ! Essaye et on verra bien ! Je ne suis pas contorsionniste…

Après ça, je n'ai pas obtenu de réponse, à croire que je l'avais vexé, ou peut être bien que j'avais gagné la partie… Mais j'ai fait un bon de deux mètres quand je l'ai vu débarquer dans la cabine comme si de rien n'était. Il était là derrière moi un léger sourire au lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Malefoy ?

-Je viens t'aider…me réponds t-il exaspéré

-Et tu ne pouvais pas attendre que je sorte de la cabine pour ça ?

-Si j'avais attendu, tu serais restée ici jusqu'à noël…

-C'est pas de ma faute aussi si tu trouve toujours quelque chose pour m'énerver…répondis-je les mains sur les hanches

Là encore il ne répondit pas. Soit il avait perdu en répartie soit je lui avait cloué le bec, mais ces deux options n'étaient absolument pas envisageables. Au moment ou je relevais les yeux pour voir dans la glace en face de moi ce qu'il trafiquait, je comprit subitement pourquoi il avait perdu sa langue. Cet imbécile louchait désespérément sur mes chutes de reins. C'est fou ce que le corps d'une femme peut avoir comme impact sur un homme…

-Malefoy ! hurlais-je tout à coup, pour le sortir de son état léthargique

Ce dernier releva subitement les yeux et cligna des paupières comme sortit d'un rêve. Reportant alors son attention sur ma personne toute entière et non mes fesses. Finalement cette robe aura quand même fait de l'effet, même si elle ne m'est pas destinée… Au moment où je commençait à désespérer, de ne toujours pas avoir finit avec cette maudite séance d'essayage, il posa une de ses mains sur mon épaule et remonta lentement, -trop lentement-, la fermeture de la robe.

-Est-ce qu'il y a un rayon lingerie dans cette boutique ? demanda t-il tout à coup

-Oui il y en a un pourq…

Mais les mots moururent dans ma gorge quand je comprit où il voulait en venir… Non, il n'allait pas oser me demander ça ! Il pouvait être sadique à ses heures mais pas à se point là ! Si ? J'allais lui reformuler ma question quand je lu dans ses yeux que ce n'était même pas la peine de le faire il avait comprit… Il m'adressa un sourire emplit d'hypocrisie me regarda sous toutes le coutures et déclara :

-Je pense que cette robe pourrais convenir, change toi et rejoins moi au rayon lingerie…sur ces mots il quitta la cabine d'essayage et je l'entendit s'en aller.

Non, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un traitement pareil ? Déjà que je me retiens de toutes mes forces pour ne pas lui jeter un Avada Kedavra, ce Malefoy de malheur prend un malin plaisir à me torturer. J'essaye d'enlever la robe, mais le problème de la fermeture s'impose, je n'arrive pas à l'atteindre et comme un idiote j'ai oublié ma baguette dans l'arrière boutique. Je me décide à sortir de la cabine vêtue de la robe de Malefoy, pour le rejoindre au rayon lingerie.

Je jette un regard au niveau du comptoir et croise le regard outré de Sandra. Outré ? Non, c'est pire, elle m'assassine littéralement du regard, l'espace que quelques secondes je me demande pourquoi, puis je me rappelle rapidement que je porte la robe de Malefoy… Oh Oh… je risque d'en prendre pour mon grade…, car normalement je n'ai pas le droit de me montrer en public avec la robe d'un client…Tant pis…

Je reporte mon attention sur Malefoy qui tient entre deux doigts un string blanc et le regarde comme si c'était la chose la plus étrange qu'il n'ai jamais vu… Je me décide à lui adresser la parole :

-ça s'appelle un string Malefoy…

-Merci mais j'était au courant Granger…répond t-il tout en se retournant pour me faire face, voyant ses traits se crisper je préfère intervenir avant qu'il ne fasse un scandale dans le magasin…

-La fermeture…lançais-je de la voix la plus innocente possible

Il m'adresse un regard presque compatissant et retourne à sa contemplation de sous-vêtements, sélectionnant, différents dessous, plus chers les uns que les autres. Sérieusement, je plains sa copine, elle n'a même pas le loisir de choisir ses propres sous-vêtements… Je n'ai pas plus de temps, pour plaindre mentalement la copine de Malefoy, que ce dernier m'entraîne par le bras vers les cabines d'essayage. Je tente de protester du mieux que je peux mais, il est plus fort que moi et nous arrivons rapidement devant la cabine où repose mon immonde jupe rose.

-Tiens, Granger, essaye ça…me lance t-il en me tendant un soutient gorge blanc, orné de quelques dessins compliqués…

-Tu, ne préfère pas que ta copine l'essaye ? je demande vainement sachant que ma proposition sera rejetée

-J'aimerais, lui faire la surprise et je veux voir ce que ça donne, répond t-il avec ironie

-Bien, sûr, dis plutôt, qu'en ce moment c'est ceinture et que tu meurs d'envie de voir une femme en sous vêtements…

-Si c'était le cas, je ne serais certainement pas ici, Granger…répondit-il me poussant dans la cabine

Non, mais j'en ai assez, il me prend pour qui ? En plus je suis toujours coincée dans sa robe…Je l'appelle à travers le rideau, lui demandant de m'aider à défaire, cette fichue fermeture, il s'exécute rapidement et ressors de la cabine aussi vite qu'il en était entré. Je repose la robe de Malefoy, sur un cintre et enfile mon immonde jupe., pour passer ensuite le soutient gorge blanc. Je me regarde dans la glace et constate qu'il me va merveilleusement bien, seulement son prix est l'équivalent de mon salaire mensuel, alors je préfère appeler Malefoy pour en avoir finit le plus rapidement possible.

-Malefoy ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore Granger ?

-Que tu viennes ici…

-Je croyais, que c'était moi qui faisait ceinture en ce moment…lance t-il moqueur

-Arrêtes de rêver Malefoy, c'est pour tes fichus sous vêtements que je te demande d'entrer…

-Tu ne peux pas sortir de la cabine tout simplement ?

-Cours toujours….

-Bon j'arrive…

Au moment où, il entre dans la cabine, j'entends à nouveau la clochette de la boutique tinter, signe que Cornelia est probablement arrivée…A dix minutes près elle s'occupait de Malefoy à me place…La prochaine fois je veillerais à ce qu'elle arrive à l'heure, où alors il faut que je trouve quelque chose pour me venger… Malefoy est entré dans la cabine et me regarde bizarrement.

-Qu'est-ce que t'à Malefoy ?

-Rien, je me disais juste que ma copine était un peu plus mince…réponds t-il tranquillement.

Ce qui à le dont de m'énerver au plus haut point. Non mais pour qui se prends t-il, déjà qu'il me fiche en l'air ma journée par sa simple présence, il se permet en plus de me faire des reproches sur mon physique ! Alors, ni une ni deux, sans réfléchir je l'envoie valser hors de la cabine. Seulement, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce crétin, s'accroche à moi, alors je me retrouve propulsée hors de la cabine, faisant trébucher Malefoy et atterrissant sur lui.

Je me demande de quoi on à l'air tous les deux ? Lui couché par terre et moi allongée dessus en soutient gorge et jupe… Oh, merlin, je suis en soutient gorge, devant Sandra, et deux clients qui sont entrée dans la boutique, oh, non, je les connais bien ces deux là… Je me relève rapidement, et entraîne Malefoy dans la cabine avec moi, histoire de limiter les dégâts, ils ne l'on peut-être pas reconnu lui…

Une fois à l'intérieur, je m'assoie sur un petit pouf, qui peuple la cabine, et mes ma tête entre mes mains… Je suis vraiment maudite ! Je risque de perdre mon, job, à cause de Malefoy et en plus, ils m'ont vu avec lui…Je suis sûre qu'ils vont s'imaginer tout et n'importe quoi, remarquez, tout pouvait laisser croire, qu'il se passait quelque chose avec Malefoy…

-Qu'est-ce que tu trafique Granger ? lance soudainement Malefoy

-J'essaye de trouver une solution, pour sortir de la cabine sans être vue… je répond doucement

-Qu'est-ce que ça va changer, ils t'on vus…

-Oh, non toi aussi tu les à remarqué ?

-Eh oui, répond t-il moqueur

Je veux mourir… Qu'est-ce que Harry et Ginny, vont aller s'imaginer… Et je suis sûre qu'Harry est déjà en train de maudire Malefoy, entrevoyant des plans pour attenter à sa vie… Je me lève tout à coup et sors ma tête de la cabine pour voir où se trouvent Harry et Ginny, et je me retrouve nez à nez avec la tête d'Harry… Une étrange lueur, anime sont regard, et je préfère repartir dans la cabine sans plus d'explications…

-Harry est là…déclarai-je dans un souffle

A peine ai-je soufflé ces mots que Malefoy, s'élance hors de la cabine, pour aller s'expliquer avec Harry… Seulement, les excuses à la manière Malefoy, ne sont jamais très bonnes pour moi, je crains le pire…

Mais je crois que j'ai déjà touché le fond…

°0OoO0°

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Lapytie : Eh, bien merci ! Je suis contente que le début te plaise ! Alors j'espère que cette suite te plaît aussi… BizZz !**

**Cerise : Merci pour cette review, qui m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! J'espère que tu as aimé la suite, n'hésite pas à me le dire… ! BizZz !**

**Marywen : Lol, eh bien, voilà, je m'y suis mise au boulot, pour écrire la suite ! Et j'espère que tu aime ! Et je suis super contente que l'idée te plaise ! BizZz !**

**Voilà, voilà, j'espère, que vous avez aimé la suite… Désolée encore pour le retard, mais je n'avais vraiment pas beaucoup de temps… ! Sinon dites moi si vous avez aimé où pas… Alors Reviews… ! **

**Merci à : Marywen, Tara91, Miss Lalou, Twinzie, Stellmaria, Wiwi love Ron-hermy, Fire Slytherin, San-RSX, Cerise, Demon-of-your-heart, Le saut de L'ange, Lapytie, ****Marilne Black****Flo-Fol-Oeil****, Lady125 . **

**BizZz et à Bientôt ! **


	3. Quiproquos et explications

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Avouez que j'ai mis moins de temps à poster cette suite ! Mais faut dire que vos encouragements m'ont poussée à taper beaucoup plus vite et puis surtout, j'ai cent fois moins de travail que la semaine dernière même si j'en ai beaucoup ! Je vous remercie aussi pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont réellement fait plaisir ! Mine de rien ça booste ! Alors dans ce chapitre quelques détails importants, qui servirons pour la suite (les prochains chapitres)… Réponses aux reviews anonymes plus bas…**

**Bonne Lecture ! **

Chapitre 3 : Quiproquos et explications…

°0OoO0°

ça fait environ cinq minutes que je me morfond dans la cabine du magasin. Je n'ose même pas mettre ne serais-ce qu'un orteil à l'extérieur, j'ai trop peur de ce qui va se passer. Je n'ai strictement rien entendu de ce que Malefoy et Harry se sont dit, et c'est justement ça qui m'inquiète… Je suis sûre, qu'il est encore allé raconter des ignominies sur ma personne. Remarquez, je peux toujours finir mes jours dans cette cabine, puisqu'elle est subitement plus intéressante, que tout ce qui se passe à l'extérieur.

Et puis de toute façon, je ne devrais même pas avoir à craindre quelqu'un hors de cette cabine, sauf peut être Sandra. Mais quoi qu'il en soit je ne dois rien, ni à Malefoy ni à Harry… C'est vrai c'est un peu, à cause d'Harry que je me retrouve ici…Alors qu'il ne vienne pas me faire la morale… Je prend mon courage Griffondoresque à deux mains et me décide à sortir de cette cabine, prenant soin de me changer préalablement.

A peine ai-je franchi le léger rideau, qu'une tornade rousse fond sur moi… Je fais mine de ne pas l'avoir vue, prenant le chemin du comptoir pour me rendre dans l'arrière boutique… Je sens le regard de Ginny peser dur mon dos, c'est fou, ce qu'elle arrive à perturber les gens… Au moment où j'allais finir par craquer et me retourner vers Ginny, je croise je regard, d'un certain blondinet, qui règle ses achats au comptoir… Malefoy, tends quelques gallions à Sandra et s'apprête à sortir de la boutique, au moment où, il pousse l'une des portes il se retourne vers moi et m'adresse un clin d'œil, accompagné d'un sourire ironique…

Oh, non, je crains, vraiment le pire… Que s'est-il passé ? C'est une grande question à laquelle je ne peux malheureusement rien répondre. Et en parlant que question troublantes, une nouvelle interrogation, viens hanter ma petite tête déjà bien perturbée : Où est passé Harry ? Il a complètement disparu de mon champ de vision, et j'ignore où il est partit, se cacher, quoique, ça ne me dérange pas tant que ça, comme ça, je n 'aurais pas besoin de l'affronter et de me justifier…

Quand, je me retourne pour faire face à Ginny pour lui dire enfin bonjour, mon cœur manque soudain un battement. C'est pas Ginny, ses cheveux roux flamboyants se sont transformé en une tignasse brune ébouriffé et son visage est plus masculin que féminin…Mon cerveau met quelques secondes à analyser la situation et je me rends finalement compte que je fait face à Harry…

Je m'apprête à le saluer quand sa voix me coupe dans mon élan.

-C'est vrai ? demande t-il d'une voix qui ne me laisse aucune échappatoire

à ce stade de la conversation –si on peut appeler cette simple phrase de la part d'Harry une conversation-, je sais, que j'ai le choix entre différentes réponses :

Si je répond oui : J'approuverais donc ce que Malefoy à pu dire de plus tordu à mon sujet, où alors affirmer quelque chose que j'ignore totalement…

Si je répond non : Même réponse sauf, que j'ai peut être plus de chances de réfuter ce que Malefoy à pu raconter…

Il me reste donc une réponse que j'utilise assez souvent :

-De quoi tu parle ? demandai-je de ma voix la plus innocente et accompagnant ces paroles d'un regard emplit de candeur.

Ginny, qui se trouve actuellement dans le dos d'Harry, m'adresse un regard emplit de malice et attend patiemment la réponse de son mari, qui ne tarde d'ailleurs pas à venir :

-Ne fait pas l'innocente Hermione ! Gronde t-il, comme si j'était une gamine prise en faute, Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle et Malefoy aussi !

Mon cœur s'emballe soudainement suite à cette dernière phrase… Qu'est-ce que Malefoy à bien pu raconter pour q'Harry s'énerve ainsi ? Je cherche vainement dans ma tête un moyen de me justifier et d'expliquer ce qui s'est passé mais ma bouche formule quelques mots, sans que je ne puisse la contrôler.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? Ce n'est pas ton problème ! je lance méchamment

Sur ces mots je m'élance vers l'arrière boutique où je ne serais pas dérangée. J'écarte le rideau permettant d'accéder à mon petit havre de paix, et me dirige vers la petite cuisine que je partage avec mes autres collèges. En quelques minutes je me prépare un chocolat chaud, qui me permettra probablement de tenir la journée… Chacun, sa drogue ! Pour certains c'est le café, eh bien pour moi c'est le chocolat… Je sirote tranquillement mon chocolat, puis me dirige vers la petite réserve de biscuits ou m'attends une généreuse boite de cookies tout chocolat. Gourmandise quand tu nous tiens… Une fois mon casse croûte entre les mains je prends place sur un confortable fauteuil espérant que personne ne viendra me déranger.

De longues minutes passent où je réfléchis sur ce qui s'est passé dans ma journée. Le bilan : Merdique. J'entends soudainement la clochette de l'entrée tinter, puis une voix familière l'accompagner. Je me redresse vivement dans mon fauteuil prête à accueillir la dite personne, qui ne sera plus dans quelques minutes qu'un tas de cendres.

Le léger rideau de l'arrière boutique s'écarte pour laisser place à une jeune femme, possédant une belle chevelure noire, ainsi que de beaux yeux verts. Elle est chargée de paquets et à l'air complètement crevée. Je me lève d'un bon et m'écrie :

-Quelle est ton excuse ?

-Oh, Mione, je suis vraiment désolée du retard, mais j'avais des courses urgentes à faire…s'excuse t-elle avec le même air enfantin, que j'avais utilisé quelques minutes plus tôt avec Harry.

Evidemment je ne parvient pas à résister, et toute ma colère se volatilise. Après tout Cornelia est la seule personne qui me permette de tenir le coup ici. Elle dépose ses paquets dans un placard et part se servir dans le chocolat que j'ai préparé. Elle s'appuie sur le petit plan de travail et demande :

-Alors ?

Sachez, que cette phrase ou interrogation –comme vous voulez-, est une sorte de code entre nous, nous avons pris pour habitude de tout nous raconter quand l'une de nous deux restait ici, seule avec le monstre qui nous dirige nommé Sandra. Je me rassoie dans le fauteuil, bois une gorgée de mon chocolat et répond :

-L'horreur…

-C'était si terrible que ça ? demande t-elle

-Oui

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Tu connais Drago Malefoy ? je demande

-Bien sûr ! Réponds t-elle rapidement

Je luis raconte toute l'histoire en quelques minutes et à la fin de mon récit elle me regarde comme si je venais de lui annoncer qu'elle venait de gagner une somme mirobolante de gallions. Non pas comme quelqu'un de surpris mais plutôt comme quelqu'un heureux.

-C'est génial ! lâche t-elle au bout de quelques secondes

Je suis abasourdie ! Comment peut-elle qualifier cette après-midi de géniale, alors qu'elle est pour moi, l'une des pires que j'ai pu endurer. On, ne dois vraiment pas avoir la même vision des choses toutes les deux. J'allais répliquer quand Sandra pénétra dans l'arrière boutique, l'air plus sévère que jamais. C'est qu'elle me rappelle presque McGonagall… Elle est peut être de sa famille…Faut que je pense à me renseigner là dessus… Sandra s'avance vers nous et intime Cornelia d'un regard de se rendre dans la boutique pour guetter l'arrivée d'un client.

Cornelia se rend sans broncher dans la boutique m'adressant tout de même un regard d'encouragement. Sandra prends place en face de moi, et fait disparaître ma précieuse collation d'un coup de baguette. Une fois confortablement assise elle pousse un long soupir et relève les yeux vers moi.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? demande t-elle

-Ce qui m'a pris ? je demande, lui signifiant alors ma fausse incompréhension

-De te conduire ainsi avec un client ! gronde t-elle

-Il, ne s'est rien passé ! J'ai juste trébuché sur lui. Je réplique

-Il, n'y a pas que ça…soupire t-elle, Tu a enfreint beaucoup des règles de notre établissement !

C'est pas vrai ! J'ai l'impression de revenir au temps de Poudlard ! Cette Sandra doit sûrement être une descendante de McGonagall ! Et puis, je n'ai pas transgressé tant de règles que ça…Si ? Peut être…Bon d'accord, j'en ai enfreint un bon nombre, mais c'était pas ma faute…Enfin pas totalement, Malefoy y est aussi pour beaucoup dans cette affaire… Quelques longues minutes passent où Sandra en profite pour me rappeler les règles fondamentales de notre établissement, je ne l'écoute qu'à moitié, puisque je suis plongée dans mes pensés. Elle semble peu à peu remarquer mon manque d'attention et pousse de nouveau un long soupir qui me rappelle alors qu'elle partage la pièce avec moi.

-Ecoute Hermione commence t-elle, Je ferme les yeux pour cette fois, mais tâche de ne pas refaire de bêtises…Et puis le client dont tu t'es occupée, compte faire appel à nous pour une affaire relativement importante…acheva t-elle avant de s'en aller

Attendez une minute ! Normalement, je devrait actuellement être morte et enterrée…Non sérieusement, c'est que d'habitude on ne se sors pas d'une colère de Sandra sans séquelles… Il y a quelque chose qui ne va plus chez elle ou…non, ça y est j'ai trouvé ! Elle est tombée sous le charme de Malefoy, ça a probablement dû lui ratatiner le cerveau… Et puis c'est quoi cette grande affaire dont elle parle ? Si elle crois que je vais m'occuper de Malefoy de si tôt, elle rêve… Tandis que je me levais pour me resservir en chocolat chaud, Cornelia entra dans l'arrière boutique pour que je lui raconte ma petite entrevue avec notre chère supérieure.

De longues heures passèrent sans qu'un client de foule les pieds du magasin, nous laissant alors moi et Cornelia discuter de tout et de rien sans être dérangées. L'heure que quitter le boulot arriva rapidement, me permettant alors de regagner mon appartement. Je saluais hâtivement Sandra et Cornelia et regagnait rapidement mon appartement en transplanant devant mon immeuble.

Une fois le premier étage atteint, j'ouvrais la porte et filait sous la douche pour me changer les idées. Une fois bien lavée et détendue, je sortais tranquillement de ma salle de bain, une serviette nouée autour du corps et les cheveux mouillés reposant tranquillement sur mes épaules. C'est en entrant dans mon salon, que je faillit hurler. Une forme où plutôt quelqu'un était nonchalamment assis dans mon canapé. Il faut vraiment que je trouve quelque chose pour empêcher n'importe qui de transplaner chez moi. En reprenant peut à peu conscience, je constatait, que la personne assise dans mon canapé n'était autre que le célèbre Harry Potter…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demandai-je froidement

-Je viens chercher des explications…répondit-il

-Repasse les chercher un autre jour, je ne suis pas d'humeur Potter…répondis-je en m'enfermant dans ma chambre.

J'attendis quelques secondes et entendit un 'plop' sonore me signalant qu'Harry avait quitté mon logement. Vous devez probablement vous demander pourquoi, je traite Harry ainsi ? Eh, bien c'est simple, c'est parce qu'à cause de lui j'ai finit vendeuse dans une boutique de vêtements au lieu d'être ce que je voulais être. C'est parce qu'à cause de sa popularité et sa soudaine fortune il m'a oublié quand j'avais le plus besoin de lui. Et c'est parce qu'à cause de son fichu caractère il considère ses proches comme sa propriété privée… Oui, c'est pour tout ça qu'en ce moment entre Harry et moi ce n'est pas la grande amitié… Mais je préfère ne pas trop m'attarder sur le sujet pour le moment puisque j'ai déjà connu une journée éprouvante et que si je continue de me lamenter, je risque de vider ma réserve de chocolats…

Je m'habillait, d'une nuisette en soie blanche quand un hibou vint frapper contre les carreaux de ma fenêtre. Je stoppait toute activité et allait ouvrir à l'animal. Ce dernier me tendit une patte où était attachée une lettre portant de sceau du magasin où je travaille. Je donnait quelques miettes à l'animal et le regardait s'en aller dans la chaude soirée d'été.

Je fit apparaître un plat à l'aide de ma baguette et entreprit d'ouvrir la fameuse lettre, plus ma lecture progressait, plus mon cœur battait lentement, je suis sur le point de m'évanouir, ce que je lis est tout bonnement terrible.

Je vous avait dis que j'avais touché le fond…eh bien il faut croire que je creuse encore…

°0OoO0°

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Luna06510 : Lol, c'est pas grave si tu as toujours le même vocabulaire ! ça fait tout de même super plaisir ! Eh, bien, j'espère que cette suite t'a plue alors n'hésite pas à me le dire ! Et contente que mes fics te plaisent… BizZz !**

**Staphyla : Waou ! Merci pour cette longue review… ! J'adore quand elle sont grandes comme ça ! En tout cas, ce que tu m'as dit m'a fait vraiment, vraiment plaisir ! Alors j'espère que ce que j'ai écrit là te plaît… ! Et tu vois j'ai pas mis trop de temps à poster la suite… BizZz !**

**Adri Potter : Si ce que j'ai écrit précédemment est un bon début, j'espère que cette suite te plaît… ! Et c'est vrai qu'une Hermione vendeuse, c'est pas courant, mais j'avais envie de changer… BizZz !**

**HarryPotter2904 : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise, donc j'espère que tu aimera cette suite.. ! BizZz !**

**Alicia : Bah, voilà la suite ! En espérant que tu l'a aimée.. ! Alors n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en pense… !**

**Maywen : Lol, ta review, m'a bien fait rire moi aussi ! Tu vois j'ai réussi à taper une touche après l'autre… C'est pas si dur que ça en fait… ! J'espère que tu as aimé cette suite… ! BizZz !**

**Ano : C'est quoi ces reviews pleines de menaces ? lol ! Ah, non il faut laisse ma muse tranquille, sinon je risque d'avoir des morts sur la conscience… ! Bref, ta review m'a motivée ! J'espère que cette suite t'a plue même si il y a légèrement moins de rebondissements… BizZz !**

**miniblonde07 : Contente que tu aime ! Pour les explications selon Malefoy, il faudra attendre quelques chapitres… ! Mais j'espère que celui-ci t'a quand même plû.. ! BizZz !**

**Cerise : C'est vrai que Malefoy est un peu sadique sur les bords… Et moi aussi mais bon… J'espère que tu a aimé ce chapitre…Et merci pour ta review… ! BizZz !**

**Voilà, voilà, Eh bien dites moi, ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, puisque certains détails seront utiles pour la suite, mais je n'en dit pas plus…. Donc j'attends vos reviews avec impatience… !**

**Donc de gros bisous à tous ceux qui me suivent, et mettent des reviews, parce que mine de rien ça me permet d'avancer…**

**BizZz et à bientôt… !**


	4. La lettre

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Tout d'abord merci beaucoup beaucoup pour toutes ces reviews, il n'y a rien de plus motivant… ! Vos encouragements m'aident énormément… ! Sinon j'ai tenté de poster cette suite rapidement car, j'ai pas mal de boulot à préparer… ! Dans ce chap, quelques 'nouveaux' personnages qui entrent en scène mais je n'en dis pas plus…. Réponses aux reviews plus bas…Tout ce que je dis c'est : Bonne Lecture !**

Chapitre 4 : La lettre…

°0OoO0°

Bon, il faut que je fasse le point. J'ai passé la pire journée de ma vie et je vais y avoir droit quelques semaines de plus…Vous devez vous demander de quoi je parle ? Eh bien c'est simple il vous suffi de lire la lettre que ce fichu hiboux m'a apporté…

_Mlle Granger,_

_Suite à la demande de Mr Malefoy, nous aurons besoin de vos services pour les semaines à venir. En effet, Mr Malefoy compte faire appel à notre magasin pour un bal qu'il compte organiser le 18 juillet._

_Nous faisons appel à vous pour que vous supervisiez tout le personnel du magasin convoqué pour cette occasion, sous la demande de Mr Malefoy._

_Le détail de vos fonctions vous serons communiqués lors de votre venue au Manoir Malefoy, le 5 Juillet._

_Cordialement,_

_Alicia Stud_

Vous comprenez mieux ma détresse maintenant ? Vous êtes donc d'accord avec moi, que je risque de ne pas fêter mon 25ème anniversaire… Comment ont-il osé me faire ça ? M'envoyer chez cette fouine ! Ma vie est déjà assez compliquée comme ça… Je n'aurais jamais dû ouvrir à ce maudi hiboux, et si je le retrouve celui-là gare à ses plumes…Mais j'y pense, c'est pas contre l'hiboux que je devrais être en colère mais contre cet abruti de Malefoy ! TOUT est de sa faute ! Quelle idée de faire appel à moi ? C'est encore une de ses brillantes trouvailles pour me pourrir l'existence… Il a intérêt de faire gaffe à sa petite personne celui là dans les prochains jours…Je crois que je vais aller manger quelques chocolats… Pauvre réserve… Faudra que Malefoy me dédommage…

Tandis, que je dévalisait à nouveau ma réserve de chocolat, un 'plop' sonore se fit entendre dans mon salon. J'en ai vraiment assez que tout le monde débarque comme ça chez moi ! Il ne connaissent donc pas le mot 'sonnette' ? En sortant précipitamment de ma cuisine, je me rendit rapidement compte qu'il s'agissait de Blaise…

Oui, je parle bien de Blaise Zabini… ça vous étonne ? Eh, bien en fait j'ai sympathisé avec lui lors de ma septième année quand tout le monde à commencé à perdre la tête après la chute du Lord. J'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un durant cette période et faute de vrais amis, Blaise est devenu le mien. Si vous m'aviez dit à l'époque que je serais amie avec lui, je vous aurais probablement ri au nez, mais le destin fait étrangement les choses…Je le considère réellement comme un ami, et il m'aide souvent quand je passe par mes petites phases de déprime, et là je crois que je vais avoir besoin de lui assez souvent…

Donc, une fois Blaise identifié, je me jetais dans ses bras, trop heureuse de le voir. Il me rendit affectueusement mon étreinte et me relâcha s'asseyant sur mon canapé là où Harry avait pris place quelques instant plus tôt… A cette pensé, une grimace assombri mon visage l'espace de quelques secondes, ce que Blaise sembla remarquer vu la lueur d'inquiétude qui traversa ses prunelles.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda t-il

-Je suppose que tu le sais…lançais-je

Car malgré mon amitié avec Blaise, il était tout de même resté le meilleur ami de Malefoy, je ne lui en veux pas pour ça, au contraire, il m'informait souvent au cours de ma Septième année, des plans de Malefoy pour me pourrir l'existence…

-Drago ? demanda t-il

-T'étais déjà au courant ? demandai-je

-En réalité, je le sais, que depuis quelques minutes, c'est pour ça que je suis venu, pour savoir comment tu prenait la chose…

-Comment veux tu que je la prenne ? lançais-je en mordant dans un pain au chocolat

-Bon, d'accord, il l'a fait pour te provoquer, mais ne t'en fais pas…Je serais là pour te soutenir moralement… répondit-il en me kidnappant mon pain au chocolat, qu'il fit disparaître à l'aide de sa baguette

J'allais protester, mais je me rendis finalement compte, que ça ne servait à rien de placer ma colère dans la nourriture…Et comme ça, ça m'évitera de prendre quelques kilos…

-Heureusement que tu sera là… ! Lançais-je, Sinon je ne sais pas comment je pourrais survivre…

-C'est pas si dur tu sais…

-C'est pas pareil pour toi, c'est ton ami, pour moi c'est une fouine…

-Qu'une fouine ? demanda t-il avec malice

-Oui, une fouine ! Tu m'explique pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?

-On raconte qu'il est plus qu'une fouine pour toi…répondit-il le sourire aux lèvres

Je partit rapidement à la cuisine, renonçant finalement à mes bonnes résolutions en mordant dans un nouveau pain au chocolat. Et puis c'est qui ''On''. Je m'appuyais sur la table du salon et lançais :

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

-Eh, doucement Hermione on dirais un Auror là…

-Tant mieux, c'est ce que j'aurais aimé faire…Réponds…

-J'ai appris ça par les rumeurs, et elles ont étés confirmées par Drago…

Oh non ! Il est allé clamer partout que j'en avais après lui… Je comprends mieux pourquoi Harry était autant en colère à présent… Mais qu'est-ce qui lui passe par la tête à ce Malefoy de malheur ? Et Blaise il ne peut pas croire ça lui… Lui et moi c'est impossible ! Inimaginable ! Interdit ! Et tout ce que vous voulez… ! Et puis c'est pas moi qui louchais sur lui…Bon, d'accord je l'ai juste un petit peu regardé…Mais lui ! Il à fait pire… ! Il m'a détaillée de la tête aux pieds sans aucuns scrupules…La prochaine fois que je le vois je l'étrangle ! Ah, bah, non pas possible il va être mon patron pendant deux semaines… ! Oh, Merlin, il va être mon patron…L'horreur !

-Blaise…lançai-je tout à coup, Je crois que je vais avaler une boite entière de somnifères, au moins je n'aurais pas à vivre l'enfer…

-Des somnifères ? demanda t-il, un air ahuri sur le visage, C'est quoi ?

Oh, Merlin…Comment je fait avec un meilleur ami pareil ? Si, il ne peut même pas m'empêcher de mettre fin à mes jours, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir…Bon, okay les somnifères c'est moldu mais quand même…J'expliquais rapidement à Blaise la magnifique histoire du somnifère à travers les siècles et achevais mon explication en mordant dans mon pain au chocolat. Un éclair de lucidité traversa ses prunelles et il se leva du canapé pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je me blottit contre lui, contente d'être comprise et consolée par quelqu'un…Ce moment de tendresse fut rapidement écourté par un énième 'plop' sonore qui retentit dans mon salon… Je crois que je vais ouvrir un hôtel, avec le trafic impressionnant qu'il y a chez moi…

-Blaise ! Gronda la voix de la personne qui avait transplané chez moi

Le concerné desserra doucement son étreinte autour de ma taille et se retourna vers la personne qui l'avait appelé. Ou plutôt les personnes…

-Pansy, ma puce qu'est-ce que tu fais là…demanda t-il doucement, pour ne pas réveiller le nourrisson qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

-T'a disparu sans prévenir, je m'inquiétais qu'est-ce que tu crois…

-Désolé, il fallait que je parle à Hermione ; Bon, désolé Mione, j'y vais, passe à la maison si ça ne va pas…me conseilla t-il

J'approuvais d'un signe de tête, et vis la famille Zabini transplaner. Mon pain au chocolat rapidement engloutit, une autre personne vint me déranger dans mes pensées…Je baissais la tête et croisait le regard courroucé de Pattenrond, je le pris dans mes bras et me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour lui donner ce qu'il réclamait, c'est-à-dire son dîner…Une fois mon chat nourrit une idée germa dans mon esprit… Oui, Malefoy allait regretter de m'avoir engagée, Moi Hermione Granger…Parce que quand on me provoque on en paye les conséquences…

J'engloutit rapidement mon repas et partit dans ma chambre dans l'intention d'aller dormir, quand mon regard se posa sur le calendrier de l'entrée, ma surprise manqua de me faire avoir une crise cardiaque…

On est le 4 Juillet, ce qui veux dire que demain, commence mon premier jour de supplice chez Malefoy, sauf si un miracle survient et que Malefoy succombe dans un terrible accident provoqué par…Moi !

Ni une ni deux je filais voir, ce qui traînait dans mon placard histoire de voir si il s'y trouvait quelque chose de potable, et la réponse fut sans surprise et sans appel : Non… Prise de panique je me demandais comment j'allais débarquer le lendemain chez Malefoy, si il fallait que je reste en nuisette où que j'aille chercher mon ignoble uniforme… Vu la grimace que mon reflet m'adressa, je rejetais les deux possibilités me retrouvant alors sans aucune solution…Une note posée sur la commode de ma chambre me rappela que quelqu'un que je connais possède les vêtements les plus cool et incroyables que j'ai jamais vu…

En l'espace de trente secondes j'enfilais un vieux jean et un débardeur rouge et transplanais dans l'appartement de ma sauveuse…

-Luna ? appelai-je

-Dans la salle de bain…me répondit une voix sur la gauche

Je me retournais et ouvrit la porte qui se trouvait sur ma gauche découvrant alors une Luna vêtue d'un élégant jean délavé et d'un haut, à volants bleus et blancs. Elle avait laissé sa chevelure blonde cascader dans son dos. Oh, ma petite Luna avait bien changé depuis le temps de Poudlard, enfin surtout physiquement…Sur son passage nombre d'hommes se retournaient, et son air rêveur intriguait les garçons qui voulaient toujours en savoir plus sur sa mystérieuse personne.

Elle se retourna vers moi, un flacon de parfum dans les mains, et m'en aspergea lorsque je m'apprêtais à lui faire la bise. Elle retourna à ses occupations c'est à dire se peigner correctement tout en me demandant :

-Alors, pour quelle miraculeuse raison tu me rends visite Mione ?

-J'ai besoin de quelques uns de tes vêtements Luna…répondis-je

Pas besoin de tourner autour du pot avec Luna elle me connais trop pour ça…Elle fit mine de réfléchir un instant puis se retourna vers moi en m'adressant un clin d'œil. Elle me prit par la main et m'entraîna hors de la salle de bain pour me mener dans sa chambre qui se trouvait un peu plus loin sur la droite. Je pénétrais dans une chambre que je connaissais bien pour l'avoir souvent occupée, parlant à Luna pendant des heures de mes problèmes… Elle se dirigea vers son immense penderie et en ouvrit les portes… Là des centaines de vêtements apparurent sous mes yeux tous plus beaux et uniques les uns que les autres… Elle m'en donna une bonne partie qu'elle rangea dans une énorme valise, qu'elle fit rétrécir à l'aide d'un sort et qu'elle me tendit ensuite pour que je la glisse dans ma poche. J'allais la remercier et m'en aller quand elle me retint par le bras et me tendit une petite jupe en voile vert pomme et un élégant débardeur blanc.

Je la regarde interloquée, me demandant ce qu'elle compte que je fasse…C'est censé être ma tenue pour demain ? Non, beaucoup trop aguicheur, à mon goût, même si c'est super joli…Luna, tourne autour de millions de paires de chaussures puis en saisit une, qu'elle me tends je la regarde encore plus interloquée qu'il y a quelques secondes et me décide à lui poser une question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis un petit moment déjà…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi ces vêtements ?

-T'occupes, met les et rejoins moi dans l'entrée… lance t-elle en s'éloignant dans le couloir

Que lui arrive t-elle ? Je sais qu'elle a toujours été mystérieuse mais là… De toute façon qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre en enfilant ces vêtements ? Je passe rapidement la tenue de Luna ainsi que d'élégantes sandales blanches qui me font gagner quelques centimètres, et la rejoint dans le couloir…Elle à peut-être voulu que j'essaye les vêtements… Je la vois saisir un petit sac et y mettre sa baguette puis elle se retourne vers moi le regard pétillant. Elle me détaille de haut en bas et me lance :

-T'es sublime !

-Merci ! Je réponds, Mais tu m'explique où tu veux en venir ?

Elle m'attrape le bras, et je nous sens décoller, je crois qu'on est en train de transplaner, dans la précipitation elle me lance :

-On part s'éclater en boite Mione !

En boite ? Mais elle est folle ! Je bosse demain moi…Oh non ! Comment je vais faire… Je me vois pas arriver avec des cernes de six kilomètres chez Malefoy…

Si ?

°0OoO0°

**Réponse aux Reviews :**

**luna06510 : Lol, alors dans l'ordre, l'apparition de Ron, ne se fera que plus tard…Mais ne t'en fais pas il aura sa place dans la Fic…Sinon pour mes autres Fics, les suites sont en cours d'écriture, mais elles me prennent plus de temps que pour cette Fic…Sinon merci beaucoup pour tes compliments…et j'espère que tu a aimé cette suite.. ! BizZz !**

**Cerise : Lool, oui c'est vrai je suis sadique ! Lol, bon, j'essayerais de l'être un peu moins souvent alors…Sinon merci pour ton compliment ça fait toujours plaisir… ! BizZz et dis moi ce que tu pense de ce chap… !**

**Kri : Lol, bah, la grande réponse est enfin arrivée… ! Alors dis moi si ça te plaît… ! BizZz et merci pour tes compliments… !**

**Slydawn : Merci ! Eh, bien j'espère que tu aimera autant cette suite ! BizZz !**

**Alicia : Lool, mais pourquoi tout le monde me dis que je suis sadique ? Comprend pas… ! lol ! Bah, j'espère que cette suite te plaît… BizZz.. !**

**Maywen : Lol, tes reviews me font beaucoup rire ! Remarque je suis dans le même état quand je suis pressée de connaître la suite d'une Fic… ! BizZz et j'espère que tu a aimé ce chapitre.. !**

**Harrypotter2904 : Eh, bien merci ! J'espère que tu aime encore ! BizZz !**

**miniblonde07 : Lol, c'est super gentil ! Eh, bien j'espère que tu aimeras autant cette suite… ! BizZz… !**

**Le poisson rouge : Merci beaucoup ! Eh, bien j'espère que la suite de la Fic te plaît… ! BizZz… !**

**Ano : C'est vrai que j'aime les reviews constructives… ! Et les tiennes le sont vraiment ! Sinon, tu te rends compte que j'écris sous la contrainte, quelle pression… ! Lol ! Bon, en espérant que cette suite te plaît… ! BizZz… ! Et merci !**

**Céline : Certaines réponses dans ce chap comme tu a pu le constater… ! Sinon, j'espère que le chap en question t'a plu… ! BizZz et merci beaucoup pour ta review…**

**LunDer : Lol, merci beaucoup ! Contente que ma Fic te plaise…En espérant que tu aime cette suite… ! BizZz… !**

**Lucedelune : C'est vrai le travail passe en premier… ! Donc, merci quand même beaucoup pour ta review, qui m'a fait plaisir ! Sinon BizZz… ! Et dis moi ce que tu pense de ce chap… !**

**Voilà, voilà pour ce chap… ! Alors j'espère qu'il vous a plû, et que les personnages que j'ai mis en avant vous plaisent aussi… ! Les détails de la soirée d'Hermione dans le prochain chap… ! **

**Sinon bah : Reviews, pour me motiver à écrire la suite… ! Du chantage ? Non… !**

**BizZz… ! Et à bientôt… !**


	5. Whisky pur feu et musique envoûtante

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Bon tout d'abord, merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font toujours autant plaisir ! Et elle m'encouragent, surtout que je suis débordée, les profs s'acharnent sur nous et j'ai encore droit à une super Dissertation en Lettres à préparer… ! Donc c'est pour ça que j'ai peut-être un peu de retard, et que je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews, et j'en suis vraiment désolée, mais je promet de me rattraper… ! Sinon merci quand même pour vos reviews, et je vous promet de répondre à celles de ce chap ! Voilou, sinon merci encore et Bonne Lecture !**

Chapitre 5 : Whisky pur-feu et musique envoûtante…

°0OoO0°

J'adore Luna, mais là, je crois qu'elle ne vas pas finir la soirée… ! M'emmener en boite non mais quelle idée ! ça aurai été un autre jour je n'aurai probablement rien dit, mais là, c'est la veille de deux semaines d'Horreur… ! Deux semaines où je risque d'en voir de toutes les couleurs… Oh, Merlin…Plus j'y pense et plus ça me rends malade, et dire que ça commence demain…Demain…Demain c'est dans quelques heures seulement…Il faut absolument que je rentre chez moi…

Tandis, qu'un nouveau décor se dessine autour de moi, j'entends Luna chantonner une musique, elle semble aux anges et moi je suis sur le point de devenir folle… Je ne sais pas quel adjectif la qualifie le mieux…Imprévisible ou insouciante… Quoi qu'il en soi je ne peux pas rester là…Nous atterrissons toutes les deux au milieu d'une rue bondée de sorciers tous en train de faire la queue devant un immeuble, illuminé de différentes couleurs qui changent environ toutes les vingt secondes. Une musique assourdissante se fait entendre et Luna m'entraîne en courant presque à l'entrée de la boite, dépassant toutes les personnes qui attendent… Elle tends une carte portant le nom du Chicaneur à l'homme qui bloque l'entrée, et après quelques secondes de réflexion l'homme nous laisse entrer…Comme quoi, il y a du bon à travailler au Chicaneur…

J'ouvre la bouche pour dire à Luna que je ne peux pas rester mais le décor qui se dresse sous mes yeux m'en empêche…Cet endroit est magique…Vraiment c'est une atmosphère presque paradisiaque, les couleurs qui habillent la boite sont le blanc et l'argent…Tous les meubles semblent irréels puisqu'ils sont plus ou moins translucides, les différents fauteuils et sièges pour consommer sont fait de cuir blanc, et semblent prodiguer à eux seuls la lumière dont on à besoin pour voir où l'on se déplace, au centre de la pièce ce trouve une gigantesque piste de danse déjà noircie de monde…Différents éclairages défilent sur les personnes qui dansent sur une musique endiablée. Luna s'avance dans la foule et commence à danser.

Et moi…Eh, bien je reste là à regarder ce spectacle…C'est étrange comme Luna a pu changer sur certains domaines…disons que maintenant elle est bien plus sociable qu'auparavant…Je part, m 'asseoir sur un des canapés et commande une boisson, n'importe laquelle, pourvu qu'elle puisse me faire oublier l'enfer que je vais vivre demain…Je déteste anticiper les évènements et depuis que j'ai reçu cette fichue lettre c'est ce que je n'arrête pas de faire..

Ma boisson arrive enfin, je saisis mon verre et bois d'un seul coup tout ce qu'il contenait, vu, comme ça m'a brûlé la gorge, je dirais Whisky… Peu importe… Tiens Luna à encore changé de cavalier, tout à l'heure il était blond, et maintenant, c'est un brun… Je commande une nouvelle fois, histoire, de faire quelque chose, la boisson arrive et j'avale tout d'un coup pour la seconde fois…Bon, je crois que je vais me lever pour dire à Luna que je dois absolument rentrer chez moi. Je me lève, et me dirige en direction de la piste de danse où je ne la trouve pas. Aucune trace d'elle à croire qu'elle le fait exprès… Je m'apprête à faire demi tour pour vérifier si elle ne se trouve pas aux toilettes quand deux mains se posent sur ma taille…

Attendez il y a deux mains sur ma taille…

La première chose qui me passe par la tête c'est de coller ma main, sur la figure de la personne qui a osé mettre la main sur moi. De plus je ne vois absolument pas qui c'est étant donné que la personne se trouve dans mon dos. Mais étrangement mon corps ne semble plus vouloir m'obéir et réagit en faisant tout le contraire de ce que je lui ordonne…C'est pourquoi, je commence à me déhancher sur la piste sans pouvoir m'en empêcher…L'alcool sans doute…La musique m'entraîne, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je danse, mais ça fait un bon moment puisque je commence à être sérieusement fatiguée, les mains qui s'étaient précédemment posés sur ma taille ne m'on toujours pas quittée, je me décide de me retourner pour faire face à mon cavalier qui n'est autre que :

-Ron ! je m'écrie dans une étrange grimace où se mêlent l'affolement et la surprise

Ron, n'en mène pas plus large que moi, il n'a probablement pas dû se rendre compte que c'était moi, quand il a posé ses mains sur ma taille. Sa bouche est légèrement entrouverte et ses yeux sont agrandis par la surprise. Il tente de prononcer quelques mots mais je ne les entends pas, puisque je me suis mise à courir en direction de la sortie. Je ne préfère pas avoir de discussion avec lui, puisque à chaque fois que j'essaye tout tourne au vinaigre. Tant pis pour Luna, je lui laisserai un mot en passant chez elle.

Je sors de la boite, et mes yeux tombe sur son nom : Heaven… Ouais, si on veux en tout cas pour moi c'est plutôt le début de l'enfer… Je transplane chez Luna et récupère mes affaires ainsi que celles qu'elle m'a gentiment prêtés, je lui laisse, un mot pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas…Quoique, la connaissant, elle a probablement dû oublier que je l'accompagnais… Une fois la note, bien mise en évidence sur la porte d'entrée, je transplane chez moi, atterrissant au milieu de mon salon, pour mon plus grand bonheur…

Je pars dans ma chambre, déposant à la va vite mes affaires sur une chaise, puis m'allonge de tout mon long sur mon lit pour m'endormir dans les secondes qui suivent.

°0OoO0°

J'ai mal à la tête et j'ai chaud ! C'est dans cet état d'esprit que j'ouvre gentiment les yeux. Le soleil me caresse agréablement le dos et je constate que je porte encore mes vêtements de la veille… Oh Merlin ! Mes yeux viennent de se poser sur mon réveil…Je savais, que j'avais fait une bêtise en suivant Luna…Je le savais… Parce qu'il est actuellement une heure de l'après midi… Et je ne suis pas habillée –enfin si, mais bon ça ne compte pas…-, pas coiffée –je ne préfère pas imaginer ma tête-, pas dans mon état normal, en somme pas prête pour me retrouver chez Malefoy dans moins d'une heure…

Je bondis de mon lit et cours dans la salle de bain, enlevant mes vêtements de la veille pour prendre une douche froide, qui achèvera de me réveiller. L'eau froide me fait du bien, et je me sens un peu plus vive, qu'il y a quelques minutes. Seulement, j'ai un horrible mal de crâne. Je sors de ma douche et m'enveloppe d'une serviette, direction la cuisine pour me droguer à l'aspirine… Une fois chose faite, un rapide passage dans la salle de bain et ma chambre achèvent de me préparer, il ne reste presque aucune trace de ma nuit, mis à part, un mal de tête insupportable, une fatigue apparente, et de légères cernes.

Je passe devant mon miroir, pour vérifier que je n'ai rien oublié, à première vue non. Je porte un haut rouge sang avec un léger décolleté, ainsi qu'un jean taille basse, entouré d'un élégant foulard de la même couleur que mon haut en guise de ceinture, dont les pans retombent sur ma cuisse droite et des sandales noires relativement discrètes. Merci Luna ! Je m'apprête à sortir quand j'oublie quelques détails importants, je file dans ma chambre et attrape ma baguette, ainsi qu'une paire de lunettes noires, qui permettrons peut-être de cacher mes cernes, signe de ma nuit, pour le moins mouvementée. Je laisse mes boucles à présent disciplinés reposer tranquillement sur les épaules et transplane pour atterrir devant le Manoir Malefoy.

Merlin, c'est grand ici…Je me sens minuscule en face de ces grandes grilles, qui semblent grimper jusqu'au ciel, enfin presque…Les armes des Malefoy étant en évidence sur les illustres grillages je constate que je ne me suis pas trompée d'adresse…Malheureusement… Rassemblant mon courage je décide de signaler ma présence en sonnant simplement. Les secondes passent, puis un 'crack' se fait entendre. Un elfe de maison se tient derrière les grilles du manoir me regardant avec une crainte non dissimulée. Il ouvre la bouche et déclare d'une voix chevrotante :

-Madame, veux t-elle bien s'identifier…

Madame ? J'ai l'air si fatiguée que ça ? D'habitude c'est mademoiselle… Bon, il faut que je me reprenne puisque l'elfe de maison de Malefoy semble attendre ma réponse. Je replace mon sac sur mon épaule et répond chaleureusement :

-Mlle Hermione Granger, je viens pour un rendez-vous professionnel avec Mr Malefoy

-Bien, veuillez me suivre Madame

-Mademoiselle, je corrige machinalement

L'elfe m'adresse un regard indifférent et entreprend d'ouvrir les lourdes grilles du manoir. Une fois chose faite, j'entre dans une magnifique allée, marchant sur un chemin, tracé par de grandes dalles faites de pierres plates incrustées, dans une herbe fraîche et verdoyante. Mes yeux se posent sur le décor qui m'entoure, à savoir, des somptueux arbres, qui semblent déboucher sur une forêt et ce qui ressemble à un lac relativement grand plus loin sur ma gauche. Peu à peu j'approche de l'impressionnant et illustre Manoir Malefoy, l'elfe me mène devant la porte d'entrée, sur un perron respirant déjà la richesse. Il m'adresse un dernier regard et s'éclipse me laissant là comme une imbécile.

Je m'apprête à frapper à la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvre doucement sur une jeune femme blonde, l'air profondément ennuyée d'être dérangée. Ses yeux d'un bleu électrique me lancent presque des éclairs. Ça commence bien…

Je replace mes lunettes en guise de serre tête, afin, de mieux voir à qui je fait face et par la même occasion, discipliner mes boucles. La blonde, me jette un regard méprisant et s'éloigne à l'intérieur du manoir…

Attendez qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?

Je n'en sais strictement rien, et je ne sais pas si ce départ précoce, me dicte d'entrer dans le manoir, ou m'ordonne de dégager sans attendre. J'hésite encore quelques secondes entre partir et entrer quand le bruit de pas qui se rapprochent m'ordonnent de rester clouée à ma place. Je m'attend à faire face au maître de maison –et par la même occasion mon patron- et à subir ses sarcasmes quand une bouffée de soulagement s'empare de moi.

-Blaise ! je m'exclame en lui sautant au cou

-Waw, moi aussi je vais bien Hermione… tente t-il de souffler à moitié asphyxié par moi, je me détache de lui et demande :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir…

-Pardon

-Eh, bien je suis venu parce que Drago me l'a demandé, mais surtout pour voir comment tu allais t'en sortir…

-Merci, c'est sympa…Sinon c'était qui la blonde…

-Tu le saura bien assez tôt je crois…

-Pourquoi, tu ne me dis pas qui c'est ? je demande les mains sur les hanches

-Dis, moi t'a fait la fête hier ? demande t-il tout en détaillant mon visage

-Sans commentaire. Et puis arrête de changer de sujet…

-On entre ? demande t-il en m'entraînant à l'intérieur

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix…

-Parfaitement ! s'exclame t-il tout en refermant la porte derrière lui, il me montre d'un signe de tête, deux grandes portes sur ma droite, m'invitant probablement à entrer dans la pièce qu'elles cachent.

Je respire un grand coup, vérifie que rien ne cloche sur moi, presse le bras de Blaise pour évacuer mon stress, -bah, oui chacun son truc-, puis me décide à pousser les lourdes portes, Blaise sur mes talons.

La pièce dans laquelle je pénètre est à couper le souffle, elle est sublime, comme tout ce que j'ai entraperçu du manoir et respire le luxe également. C'est une grande salle, possédant des couleurs chatoyantes –qui l'eu cru-, dans les tons de rouge et blanc. De grandes baies vitrées prodiguent une lumière incroyable à la salle. De luxueux tableaux peuplent les murs, et une magnifique cheminée, -éteinte- attire mon attention. De nombreux sofas et fauteuils à l'aspect confortable occupent la salle. Sur l'un d'entre eux sont assis, Malefoy et la blonde.

Tiens, peut être que je vais enfin, connaître son identité à celle-là, Blaise m'entraîne vers, le sofa en face de celui de Malefoy, pour que j'y prenne place. Mes talons retentissent sur la plancher troublant le calme qui régnait auparavant dans la salle. Je prends place aux côtés de Blaise sur un confortable sofa, faisant face à Malefoy. La blonde me lança de nouveau un regard méprisant, avant de se rapprocher un peu plus de Malefoy.

-Bonjour Granger, lança Malefoy

-Pourquoi tu m'a choisie ? je demande sans attendre

-Tu ne connaît pas la politesse ? m'interroge t-il

Silence de ma part, de toute façon, si il attends des réponses il peux toujours rêver. Parce que ce n'est pas moi qui vais lui en fournir. Voyant que je ne répond pas, il hausse les épaules et reprend là où il s'en était arrêté.

-Bien, je te présente Agathe Keller, ma fiancé dont tu devra t'occuper, pour lui procurer une robe, à elle ainsi qu'à mes invités pour un prochain bal.

Nouveau choc. La blonde, est la fiancé de Malefoy ! C'est pour cette fille méprisante que je me suis ridiculisée au magasin ! Oh, malheur… ! En tout cas elle ne pers rien pour attendre, je vais lui faire ravaler sa fierté à celle-là ! Je tente de reprendre une expression impassible et reporte mon attention sur Malefoy qui reprend la parole.

-Tu pourra faire appel, à quelques uns de tes collègues pour t'aider dans cette tache, que tu supervisera. Le début des préparatifs du bal, démarreront dès demain, d'ici là tu peux commencer à ramener quelques unes de tes affaires.

-Pardon ? Ramener mes affaires ?

-Ah, oui, j'ai faillit oublier, tu séjournera ici durant toute la durée de ta mission, puisque je risque d'avoir besoin de toi souvent, et puisque je ne veux pas te déranger à toute heure de la journée, il est préférable que tu sois dans les parages. Lache t-il d'un ton désinvolte laissant une lueur de malice traverser ses prunelles.

Pour moi c'est la catastrophe, et Blaise commence à le sentir, puisque mes ongles s'enfoncent dans sont bras…Désolé Blaise…Déjà que Malefoy va être mon patron, je vais en plus devoir vivre avec lui…

Dites moi que je rêve !

°0OoO0°

**Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! Dites le moi, ça m'encouragera à terminer ma dissertation, pour me remettre plus rapidement à l'écriture de la suite !**

**Bref, dites moi tout, (et surtout toi Ano, parce que tes reviews m'aident beaucoup ! J'ai essayé de faire le moins d'erreurs possibles dans ce chap, et j'espère que j'ai réussi… !)…**

**Sinon merci beaucoup, beaucoup, à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, me mettent dans leurs favoris et me lisent tout simplement… !**

**BizZz à tous et à la prochaine… !**


	6. Découverte d'un autre monde

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Eh, bien vraiment merci pour vos encouragements, qu'ils concernent la fic ou mes devoirs… ! Lol, j'ai été vraiment touchée de vos encouragements pour ma dissertation, qui est à présent finie… ! Lol ! Mis à part ça dans ce chap quelques explications à propos de Ron comme vous semblez l'attendre depuis un moment…Bon c'est vrai que je sème que quelques petits indices à chaque fois… ! lol ! Et pour répondre à une question qui est revenue souvent : pourquoi Agathe est blonde ? Eh, bien, je n'en sais rien, ça cadrai bien avec la famille Malefoy, non ? Ils sont tous blonds… ! Bref, n'y voyez rien contre les blondes et blonds, parce que je n'ai absolument rien contre eux… ! BizZz à tous et Bonne Lecture !**

Chapitre 6 : Découverte d'un autre monde…

°0OoO0°

Bien ! On respire…on expire…on respire…on expire…on respire…Stop ! J'y arrive pas ! Comment arriver à se calmer avec une telle nouvelle ? Non sérieusement si vous avez une méthode, une astuce où n'importe quoi pour m'aider à me calmer faites moi signe…Parce que la méthode de Blaise ne fait pas vraiment effet sur moi…Mais alors pas du tout ! Et puis la scène que je viens de passer avec Malefoy et sa fiancée, n'arrête pas de tourner en boucle dans ma tête…Ce qui n'arrange pas vraiment mon humeur.. ! Non je sais ce que je dois faire : Crier.

Eh, me regardez pas comme ça ! C'est vrai crier, ça permet d'évacuer toute sa frustration, non ? En tout cas chez moi ça marche très bien…Et puis je suis dans le parc de Malefoy, il est bien assez grand pour que personne ne m'entende…Ou en tous cas que personne ne sache que c'est moi…! Je commence à marcher vers la petite…Grande (?) forêt qui entoure le parc pour plus où moins me cacher. Une fois quelques mètres passés, je m'adosse à un arbre, et entreprend de garder prisonnier le maximum d'air dans mes poumons…Au moment où j'allais me mètre à hurler toute ma frustration quelqu'un tapota sur mon épaule…Trop surprise pour faire autre chose je me retournait d'un bon, et administrait une gifle magistrale à l'intrus…

-Aïe ! s'exclama une voix masculine

Reconnaissant cette voix entre milles, mon cerveaux réagit au quart de tour et mon cœur évacua rapidement le mode 'haine', pour passer automatiquement à la fonction 'excuses'… Blaise se tenait devant moi, une main sur la joue, le visage manifestant une profonde incrédulité.

-Oh, excuse moi, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée…Je ne pensais pas que c'était toi, et tu sais je ne suis pas vraiment de bonne humeur mais tu sais je regrette vraiment et…

-C'est pas grave Hermione…me coupa t-il à mon plus grand soulagement, Mais la prochaine fois retient toi, tu peux être vraiment brutale quand tu veux…

-Désolée…

-ça ne fait rien, j'ai dit…, Allez viens je vais te montrer ta chambre…

Ma chambre ? Ah oui c'est vrai Malefoy… Il va falloir que je trouve quelque chose pour me défouler, parce que deux semaines non-stop ici risquent d'être nocives pour moi et mon entourage –je pense très fort à Blaise là…-, si je ne trouve rien pour évacuer… Bon, déjà, je ne tomberais pas dans l'alcool, ça ne me réussi pas vraiment, la boxe peut être…Apparemment j'ai mes chances… Blaise m'entraîne vers l'entrée du Manoir pour me mener je ne sais où, et nous passons devant l'entrée où se trouvent Malefoy et la blonde…Pardon Agathe… En me voyant approcher, elle se jette sauvagement sur Malefoy, capturant ses lèvres…Celui-ci ne paraît guère surpris par son attitude et m'adresse un regard malicieux, où se mêlent à la fois une profonde suffisance et une note de défit. Mais pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il prépare encore…

Je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir d'avantage que Blaise m'entraîne à l'intérieur prenant la direction d'escaliers me paraissant interminables…

Je ne sais pas combien de marches j'ai grimpé, mais ça fait un bon moment que j'ai arrêté de les compter…Ce manoir est immense…Je crois qu'il va me falloir un plan pour pouvoir me repérer et me déplacer sans me perdre…Blaise viens de ralentir, j'en déduit que nous arrivons bientôt…Du moins je l'espère parce que si je dois grimper toutes ses marches sans arrêts, je risque de devenir folle. Nous, nous arrêtons pour faire face à deux chemins différents, il y a deux couloirs, un sur ma gauche et un deuxième sur ma droite, et derrière moi les escaliers continuent de grimper… Devant moi, une grande baie vitrée, donne sur 'l'entrée' du Manoir.

-Dis, moi, Blaise, on est à quel étage ?

-Hum, je crois que c'est le sixième…

-Et je vais devoir grimper toutes ses marches sans arrêts ? je demande au bord d'une nouvelle crise de nerfs…

-Je crois oui…

-J'abandonne…

-Tu quoi ?

-Ne me force pas à répéter…

-A cause de simples escaliers… ?

-Il n'y a pas que les escaliers Blaise et tu le sais…

-C'est pas une raison ! Où est passée la Hermione que je connais ?

-En bas des escaliers je crois…je répond d'une toute petite voix

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a poussé à me décourager, mais c'est comme si une vague de désastres c'était abattue sur moi, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le droit d'abandonner maintenant, et puis c'est mon Job qui est en jeu non ? En plus si je partais Malefoy aurai de nouveau gagné…Je regarde Blaise avec une lueur de résolution dans les yeux, l'invitant à me montrer ma chambre. Il comprend rapidement et m'entraîne dans le couloir de gauche…

C'est un couloir relativement grand et large mais surtout, de nombreuses portes sont incrustées dans les murs donnant certainement sur de nombreuses chambres…Les Malefoy devraient ouvrir un hôtel, ils ont de la place pour de nombreux sorciers… Mes pas sont étouffés par un épais tapis couleur crème, après quelques minutes de marche silencieuse j'arrive devant une porte, où mon nom est inscrit…

Je respire un grand coup sans savoir pourquoi et Blaise pousse la porte de ma nouvelle chambre…Du moins pour deux semaines… ! Je fais alors face à une chambre magnifique, non mieux, à couper le souffle portant les couleurs vert et argent…Je suis sûre qu'il l'a fait exprès pour me rendre folle… ! Je lance une regard furibond à Blaise.

-Oui, il l'a fait exprès…répond t-il un sourire au bord des lèvres

-J'en était sûre ! Il va me le payer vraiment !

-Payer quoi ? lance une voix derrière nous

Je me retourne d'un bond et rencontre les yeux azur de Malefoy. Il m'adresse un regard moqueur et fait signe à Blaise de sortir. Je lance un regard suppliant à Blaise mais c'est peine perdue…La porte se referme derrière lui et je me retrouve seule avec Malefoy…Comme si, ça n'avait pas suffi au magasin, quoique je devrais m'y habituer, puisque ça risque de durer deux semaines…

-Tu n'a pas répondu à ma question Granger…

-Quelle question ? je demande en reculant

-Tu comptait me faire payer je ne sais quoi…lance t-il tout en me bloquant entre la porte et lui, ses bras de part et d'autre de moi, ses mains posés contre la porte.

-Rien…je réussi à souffler troublée, par son attitude étrange mais surtout par son regard pénétrant…

-Ah, bon, il me semblait bien avoir entendu quelque chose…murmure t-il tout en rapprochant son visage de mon oreille…

-T'entends des voix Malefoy, j'y suis pour rien si tu est siphonné…Et puis arrête de faire ça tout de suite ! Je proteste d'une petite voix, sentant le souffle chaud de Malefoy contre mon cou…

-Tu connaît l'adage Granger, Reste proche des tes amis, et encore plus de tes ennemis…murmure t-il à mon oreille avant de frôler mon cou de ses lèvres, je me mord furieusement la lèvre pour ne pas gémir et le repousse doucement m'avançant dans la pièce pour ne plus me retrouver coincée entre lui et n'importe quoi…

Il m'adresse un sourire énigmatique et passe la porte de ma chambre, je pars m'asseoir sur mon lit, et je l'entends dire dans le couloir :

-Passe une bonne journée Granger…

Cette fois je me laisse aller contre le lit, retombant doucement sur un matelas des plus douillet…Je regarde les rideaux plus ou moins transparents de couleur vert pomme qui entourent mon lit et fait le bilan de ma journée :

Pour commencer je me réveille complètement paniquée accompagnée d'un mal de tête épouvantable, j'atterris ici –J'entends le Manoir- en catastrophe accueillie par une pimbêche –ou Agathe puisque c'est ainsi qu'elle se nomme-, j'apprends que je vais vivre ici pendant deux semaines –même si c'est un lieux magnifique, ça reste le manoir familial des Malefoy-, et pour finir en beauté mon rival de toujours flirt avec moi ! Alors pardonnez moi deux minutes, je pars me jeter du haut du sixième étage et je reviens…

Oh, non , en plus il faut encore que je repasse chez moi pour aller chercher des affaires…Et Pattenrond surtout ! Je ne vais pas le laisser seul durant deux semaines…Je me lève d'un bond du lit, -même si j'aurais bien fait une petite sieste-, attrape mon sac qui était resté par terre et me prépare à transplaner chez moi, je visualise mon salon dans mon esprit, et transplane quelques secondes plus tard…

Mon appartement ressemble à un champ de bataille…Que c'est-il passé ? Presque tous les objets susceptibles d'être cassés sont éparpillés sur le sol en milles morceaux, et la plupart de mes affaires jonchent le sol…Je commence à paniquer sur les raisons de ce carnage quand je croise le regard 'innocent' de Pattenrond…Là, tout s'explique…Depuis le temps j'avais pensé qu'il ne ferais plus ce genre de bêtises…Quand j'entre dans ma cuisine je croise le regard terrifié d'un hiboux perché du haut de mon frigo…Si je comprend bien, mon chat à joué à terrifier ce pauvre animal…Il y a des fois où je me maudit d'oublier de refermer mes fenêtres…Quelques Reparo plus tard, presque tout ce qui avait été cassé est réparé, j'entre dans la cuisine pour récupérer le courrier que le pauvre hiboux était venu m'apporter. Je lui donne de quoi se nourrir et le laisse s'en aller… Je le regarde s'en aller dans la chaude journée d'été puis déroule les deux parchemins que le volatile m'a apporté. Le premier porte le sceau du magasin pour lequel je travaille…

_Hermione,_

_J'arrive dans l'après midi, chez les Malefoy, pour t'aider, puisque l'on a aussi fait appel à moi, pour t'aider dans ta tache…Je prendrais, quelques robes et échantillons, ainsi que quelques tissus pour le bal prévu…_

_Sinon, fait gaffe à Sandra quand elle arrivera au manoir (parce qu'elle viens aussi), je te jure, qu'elle frôle la crise de nerfs, elle est folle de rage parce que je la cite : « Hermione, m'a volé ma chance ! »…Bref, tu vois l'étendue des dégâts…Et pour tout te dire, ceci n'est rien…_

_Donc à bientôt ma belle…_

_Affectueusement_

_Cornelia._

Quand, je dis que la chance n'est vraiment pas de mon côté…Enfin, j'aurais au moins Cornelia avec moi pour m'aider à survivre…C'est déjà ça…Et puis il y a Blaise aussi… Il pourra peut être me défendre de la furie qu'est Sandra…Je plie le parchemin de Cornelia, que je glisse dans mon sac avant de poser mes yeux sur la seconde missive que le hiboux m'a apporté. Mes mains se crispent sur le parchemin quand je reconnaît l'écriture d'Harry. Qu'a t-il encore trouvé à me reprocher… ? Je respire à fond et me décide à lire, ce message empoisonné…

_Hermione,_

_Qu'a-tu encore fait à Ron pour qu'il se retrouve dans un état pareil… ! Il est revenu hier soir à la maison, plus soûl que jamais et n'arrêtait pas de brailler je ne sais trop quoi à propos de toi ! Je te préviens que si tu lui fait encore autant de mal qu'il y a cinq ans tu entendra parler de moi ! J'attends quelques explications de ta part… !_

_Harry._

Quoi ? Il ose me mettre l'état de Ron sur le dos ? Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai forcé à boire ! Il l'a fait tout seul comme un grand, et ça me retombe dessus…Pour changer…Je te maudis Ron Weasley…Non vraiment j'en ai assez de payer SES pots cassés… ! Vous attendez peut être quelques explications sur ce que j'ai sois disant fait il y a cinq ans ? Oui ? Eh bien les voici :

Il y a cinq ans, c'est à dire à peu près un an après ma sortie de Poudlard, j'ai emménagé avec Ron dans un appartement Londonien, où je pensait vivre des moments merveilleux en sa compagnie, mais j'ai bien vite déjanté quand il a commencé à me faire part de son envie de fonder une famille…Sur le moment j'ai cru qu'il plaisantait, mais semaines après semaines il remettait ça sur le tapis…Durant cette période je n'ai jamais autant remercié l'inventeur du sort de contraception…

Puis il a commencé à perdre les pédales, me confisquant ma baguette pour que je ne puisse plus me 'protéger'…Puis ce qui devait arriver arriva, j'ai fini par tomber enceinte…Ron était aux anges, mais moi, je ne me sentait pas vraiment prête pour accueillir un bébé dans ma vie, j'était encore trop jeune pour ça mais je ne me sentait pas le courage d'avorter. Avec le stress largement apporté par Ron, j'ai fini par perdre le bébé…Après ça tout n'a plus été pareil qu'avant, Ron était inconsolable et reportait toujours la faute sur moi…Avec les précieux conseils de Blaise et Luna, j'ai quitté Ron, que j'avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter, sans compter que nos disputes étaient de plus en plus fréquentes…

Voilà, une partie de mon passé que je vous ai avouée, c'est pour tout ça qu'à chaque fois que j'ai le malheur de croiser Ron je détalle comme une folle, pour ne pas reparler du sujet qui fâche et lancer une nouvelle dispute…Voilà pourquoi entre Harry et moi rien ne va plus, parce qu'il a toujours considéré lui aussi que tout était de ma faute…Et avouez que c'est tout de même assez dur à digérer…

Mais tout ceci, c'est le passé et il faut bien aller de l'avant, non ?

Alors ni une ni deux, j'attrape Pattenrond qui dormait sur un fauteuil en face de moi malgré ses nombreuses protestations, récupère la valise contenant la plupart des vêtements de Luna et transplane pour la seconde fois de la journée devant les grilles du manoir Malefoy… La lettre d'Harry attendra, si il veux des explications, il n'a qu'à demander à Ron de lui en fournir…

L'elfe de maison qui m'avait accueillie quelques heures plus tôt me laisse entrer, et je peux alors librement transplaner dans ma nouvelle chambre… J'y dépose Pattenrond et cherche une penderie mais n'en trouve pas… Pattenrond à pris possession du lit et est roulé en boule en son centre. Je m'apprête à descendre quand j'évite au dernier moment de percuter un elfe de maison qui me regarde avec de grand yeux craintifs. Je lui offre mon plus chaleureux sourire et ce dernier me déclare :

-Bonjour Miss, le maître à demandé à Lyshka, de venir s'occuper de vous Miss…

-Ah, c'est généreux de sa part, mais ce n'est pas la peine, je peux me débrouiller toute seule…je réponds gentiment

-Le maître y teint Miss…

-Bien…, eh bien peut-tu me dire ou je pourrais ranger mes affaires

-Oh, mais vous n'en aurez pas besoin Miss

-Pardon ?

-Monsieur à prévu, de quoi vous vêtir, il y a une penderie prévue à cet effet dans une pièce adjacente à la salle de bains…

-Oh, merci…je réponds intriguée par cet élan de générosité de la part de Malefoy

Je m'avance dans la salle de bain, et y trouve une porte donnant sur une superbe et grande penderie comme me l'avait dit Lyshka. Celle-ci est éclairée par de puissants lustres et contient plus de vêtements que je n'en avait jamais vu avant -sauf peut-être au magasin-, quoi qu'il en soit Luna ne peut décemment pas rivaliser avec ça… Je me demande sérieusement pourquoi, il fait appel à notre magasin, si il possède déjà autant de vêtements…Je repart dans la chambre et attrape la valise de Luna à laquelle je redonne sa taille initiale pour la porter dans la garde-robe.

Lyshka m'attends patiemment dans la chambre, le regard posé sur Pattenrond qui s'étire paisiblement, avant de faire un bond pour sauter hors du lit.

-Tu n'est pas obligé, de rester constamment avec moi, tu sais, tu peux aussi aller te reposer un peu…je dit à Lyshka

-Je suis resté pour vous dire que Monsieur vous attends dans le petit salon

-Bien, je réponds en attrapant à nouveau mon sac à main

Je sors de la chambre, Lyshka et Pattenrond sur mes talons et descend le plus rapidement possible les escaliers. Une fois arrivée dans le Hall du manoir, je me rends compte que je ne sais absolument pas où se trouve le petit salon ou je suis censée me rendre. Je me retourne vers Lyshka et en un regard il comprend là où je veux en venir, en me désignant deux portes qui se trouvent à l'opposé de la pièce où j'ai mis les pieds ce matin…

Je me dirige vers l'entrée du petit salon, entendant les griffes de Pattenrond cogner contre le sol fait d'un dallage en marbre, je fixe un masque calme et impassible sur mon visage et m'apprête à entrer quand Lyshka me chuchote quelques mots à l'oreille…

Malgré moi un sourire narquois se dessine sur mes lèvres…

Alors comme ça Agathe est allergique aux poils de chats…

°0OoO0°

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Pauline : Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise, alors j'espère que cette suite te plaît… ! BizZz… !**

**Céline : Oui, c'est vrai pauvre Blaise, je lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs avec Hermione et tu vois il n'y a encore pas échappé cette fois non plus…Pour les explications avec Harry et Ron eh, bien elles sont arrivée, et j »espère qu'elles te conviennent…BizZz… ! Et dis moi ce que tu a pensé de ce chap !**

**Ano : Eh, bien pour répondre à l'une de tes nombreuses questions, oui, c'était ta plus longue review, c'est impressionnant tout de même, mais je suis moi aussi flattée pour le temps que tu prends pour 'analyser' et commenter ma Fic, vraiment ça me fait plaisir ! (Je t'ai mise dans mes contacts msn, mais moi aussi je ne me connecte que rarement… !). Par rapport au nom de la boite de nuit dans l'autre chap, le contraste entre son nom et ce qui se passe à l'intérieur était voulu, sinon l'intérieur est inspiré d'une boite ou j'ai un jour mis les pieds… ! Par rapport à Ron, eh bien voilà tu sais tout ! lol ! Bref, je compte sur toi pour me dire ce que tu pense de ce chap, alors rendez-vous à minuit - une heure du matin, comme d'habitude… ! **

**BizZz… !**

**LunDer : Eh, bien, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres comme tu le vois, sinon, j'espère qu'il t'a plu alors n'hésites pas à me donner ton avis… ! BizZz… !**

**Kri : Merci, pour les encouragements pour ma dissertation… ! Bon elle est finie depuis un petit moment maintenant, mais ça m'a fait très plaisir, mis à part ça eh bien, j'espère que tu a également aimé ce chap ! BizZz… !**

**Elpilou : lol, c'est vrai qu'Hermione et Drago, peuvent faire un très beau couple, j'en suis d'ailleurs une grande fan… ! lol, sinon pour Agathe eh bien, oui elle risque d'en voir de toutes les couleurs avec notre Hermione préférée.. ! BizZz.. ! Et dis moi ce que tu pense de ce chap !**

**Luna06510 : Lol, eh bien voilà les explications à propos de Ron sont arrivées.. ! Et j'espère que ce chap te plaît et merci encore pour tes compliments… ! BizZz… ! Et donne moi ton avis sur ce chap… !**

**Voilà, voilà… ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ! comme vous l'avez peut être remarqué il est plus long que les autres… ! Ouais, je fais des efforts.. !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent de quelque manière que ce soit, c'est grâce à vous que ma Fic avance… !**

**Donc, j'attends votre avis avec impatience ! BizZz à tous et n'oubliez pas : Reviews… !**

**BizZz et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre… !**


	7. A tes souhaits !

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Voilà, je suis de retour pour le septième chapitre, qui je l'espère très très fort vous plaira, mais ça c'est à vous de me le dire sinon, eh bien C'est les vacances ! Youpi ! Enfin pas pour longtemps et peut être pas pour tout le monde, mais bon, c'est grâce à elles que j'ai pu finir ce chapitre plus tôt, sinon ça aurai mis un bon moment… Euh, bah à part ça je ne sais pas trop quoi dire d'autre ! donc Bonne Lecture… ! RaR, plus bas…**

Chapitre 7 : A tes souhaits !

°0OoO0°

J'ai enfin quelque chose en ma faveur ! Mon chat ! Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais autant adoré…Je pousse lentement l'une des portes me permettant d'accéder au petit salon et veille à ce que Pattenrond me suive…Ce qu'il ne tarde pas à faire. J'entre donc dans la salle d'un pas déterminé arborant un sourire espiègle. J'ai sincèrement hâte de voir comment va réagir Agathe. Méchante ? Moi ? Nan… Je fais juste ce qui doit être fait… C'est à dire, remettre la blonde à sa place…Elle doit savoir qui de nous deux est la meilleure…

Tandis que des plans de vengeance plus sadiques les uns que les autres s'échafaudent dans mon esprit, mes yeux se posent sur le décor qui m'entoure. Le petit salon est loin d'être 'petit' et possède à lui seul la taille de mon appartement…Les murs et la plupart des choses possèdent une magnifique couleur bleu roi, qui donne presque un aspect chaleureux à la pièce…Pattenrond semble à son aise dans cette pièce, son pelage flamboyant jure pratiquement avec les couleurs qui nous entourent. Je ne sais pas trop de quoi j'ai l'air avec mon chat, qui me suis à la trace vu le regard supérieur que me lance Agathe, mais qu'importe, elle rira moins tout à l'heure…

Je m'assied lentement en face de Malefoy et sa blonde, dans un fauteuil aussi confortable que luxueux, tandis que Pattenrond bondit sur mes genoux sous le regard stupéfait d'Agathe qui se rapproche subitement de Malefoy, comme si il pouvait à lui seul vaincre son allergie. J'affiche un sourire innocent et attend qu'on se décide enfin à m'adresser la parole. Ce qui ne tarde pas à arriver…

-Bien, si je t'ai fait descendre, Granger, c'est pour t'annoncer que tes collègues arrivent dans moins d'une heure, et que je compte sur toi pour établir un planning de préparation en vue des semaines qui précèderont le bal.

-Et qu'est-ce que je dois organiser exactement ? je demande en caressant nonchalamment Pattenrond qui se met à ronronner.

-Eh, bien, il faut que tu t'occupes de tout ce qui concerne les robes de certaines des amies d'Agathe ainsi que sa robe et autres détails dont je te parlerais plus tard…répond t-il l'air vague

-D'accord et je peux connaître le nombre de robes que je dois préparer pour les amies d'Agathe…

-Dix il me semble…répond t-il en attendant confirmation de la part de sa blonde qui acquiesce silencieusement en se frottant légèrement le nez…

-Rien que ça…je marmonne doucement

-Oui rien que ça…me reprend Malefoy une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

C'est le moment que choisit Agathe pour éternuer bruyamment, nous faisant sursauter, Malefoy, Pattenrond et moi. Les premiers symptômes de l'allergie commencent à faire surface chez Agathe et dans mon esprit je pousse des crie de joie, refoulant en l'instant présent d'éclater de rire devant Malefoy et sa blonde. J'esquisse alors un léger sourire ne pouvant m'en empêcher. Je respire lentement fixe Agathe du regard et déclare :

-A tes souhaits !

-Pardon ? me questionne t-elle, sa voix trahissant sa colère naissante envers moi et Pattenrond

-A tes souhaits…je reprends lentement, détachant chaque syllabe

Agathe me regarde avec de grand yeux ahuris où se lisent aisément la colère et je devine facilement que son seul souhait en ce moment est de me voir disparaître, ou de m'étrangler…Au choix… Riant intérieurement de ma petite victoire sur elle, je reprends :

-C'est une expression moldue… je réponds en guise d'explication

Elle me jette un regard méprisant, sans doute en raison de mes origines mais je m'en moque. Malefoy se lève soudainement recevant alors deux regard étonnés, le mien et celui de sa blonde. Pour tout éclaircissements il réplique :

-J'ai quelques affaires urgentes à régler, je vous laisse seules régler certains points concernant le bal…

Une fois ces mots prononcés il s'en va vers la porte de sortie du petit salon et au moment de s'en aller se retourne une dernière fois pour nous regarder un sourire aux lèvres. Intérieurement je me demande comment vont se passer les choses, car vu la mine courroucée d'Agathe, je doute qu'elle ai véritablement envie de rester seule avec moi plus que quelques secondes… Je m'installe un peu plus confortablement dans mon fauteuil et continue de caresser Pattenrond –faisant voleter quelques poils de chat au passage- qui ronronne de plus en plus bruyamment. Je pose mon regard sur Agathe et guette le moindre signe de vie chez elle. Une fois son regard accroché au mien je demande :

-Est-ce que tu pourrais me faire parvenir les mensurations de tes amies pour les robes que nous devons confectionner ainsi que leurs goûts… ?

-Oui. Répond t-elle froidement avant d'éternuer une seconde fois

-Ah et il me faudra aussi les tiennes…je lance, histoire de meubler la conversation, bien que je connaisse déjà ce qui lui va, étant donné ma récente expérience avec Malefoy au Magasin.

Soudain, Agathe éternue, beaucoup plus fort que les fois précédentes, relevant vers moi des yeux bouffis, les symptômes de son allergie se manifestant peu à peu. Son visage se teinte doucement de rouge et je la sens se crisper tandis que moi je suis au bord d'un fou rire. Celle qui était si fière il y a quelques heures, l'est beaucoup moins tout à coup. Je lui adresse un sourire faussement inquiet, lui offre un regard candide et demande :

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Elle m'assassine du regard et pose un regard haineux sur Pattenrond avant de cracher :

-Fait sortir cette chose d'ici !

-Pardon ?

-Je veux qu'il s'en aille ! S'écrie t-elle

Bien que je sache pertinemment ou elle veux en venir, je continue mon petit jeu me délectant de son air choqué et profondément excédé.

-Mais qui ?

-Le chat ! hurle t-elle

-Ah, Pattenrond…Mais pourquoi ?

-Enfin, tu ne vois pas que je suis allergique aux poils de chats ! s'exclame t-elle en riant nerveusement.

Sincèrement, Malefoy, devrait voir sa fiancé quand elle est dans cet état là, parce qu'elle est à faire peur. Ce ne sont même pas les symptômes de son allergie qui la rendent affreuse, mais son air haineux qui transforme totalement son visage, franchement elle ressemble à une furie. Je me re-concentre sur Agathe et réponds :

-Oh, excuse moi, j'ignorais que tu était allergique aux poils de chats…

-Oui, eh, bien maintenant tu le sais ! Fait le sortir ! Immédiatement ! crie t-elle

J'attrape délicatement Pattenrond, faisant tomber quelques poils de chats au passage et m'avance lentement vers la sortie, m'accordant un vrai sourire une fois dos à elle. Au moment ou je m'apprête à sortir de la salle j'entends Agathe éternuer bruyamment. Si bien, que je ne résiste pas à la tentation de lui lancer une dernière fois :

-A tes souhaits !

Une fois ces mots prononcés, je sors de la pièce le plus rapidement possible au cas où, Agathe aurait décidé de m'écorcher vive. Une fois dans le hall, je m'adosse à un mur, relâche Pattenrond et éclate de rire, ne pouvant plus contenir mon fou rire. Ma voix résonne dans le grand hall, et je dois sûrement faire du bruit, mais tant pis, j'ai vraiment besoin d'évacuer et il faut avouer que c'était à mourir de rire, de voir Agathe dans cet état là…Quand Blaise apprendra ça… ! J'essuyait une larme de joie qui perlait au coin de mes yeux quand une voix me sortit de mes pensées, si bien que je failli me crever un œil.

-Qu'est-ce que tu a, à rire comme ça Granger ? m'interrogea Malefoy, qui reposait nonchalamment sa cape sur un fauteuil

-Qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire Malefoy ?

-Je te rappelle que je suis ton patron.

-Pour deux semaines seulement.

-Je réitère ma question, quelle est la raison de ton fou rire ?

-Tu n'avais pas des affaires urgentes à régler ?

-Et toi tu n'était pas censée répondre à ma question ? lance t-il en s'approchant de moi

-Pourquoi tu est si curieux tout à coup ?

-Pourquoi tu répond toujours par une question ? demande t-il à quelques centimètres de mon visage

-Pourquoi tu en fait de même ? lançais-je une note de défit dans la voix, voulant voir jusqu'ou il oserait aller à ce petit jeu là.

-Parce que tu continue…souffle t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux, posant une main sur le mur contre lequel je m'était adossée.

-T'as perdu…répondais-je dans le vague me noyant dans ses yeux d'un bleu gris si envoûtant.

Il allait répliquer quand une lumière éblouissante perça dans le hall. La porte d'entrée venait de s'ouvrir, me permettant d'entrevoir trois silhouettes en contre jour. Malefoy, s'écarta lentement de moi, pour ré-instaurer une distance convenable entre nous. Un elfe de maison, avait fait entrer les trois inconnus…Enfin pas si inconnus que ça, parmi eux se trouvaient, Cornelia, Sandra et Lena –une autre de mes collègues- qui nous regardaient, -moi et Malefoy-, s'attendant probablement à quelques explications.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, j'allais à leur rencontre, en essayant de paraître totalement détendue, alors qu'à l'intérieur de mon esprit règne un trouble sans nom. Comment ai-je pu m'abandonner dans le regard de Malefoy ? Encore une fois… ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Une libido totalement à plat ? Peut-être… Quoi qu'il en soit il ne faut pas que ça recommence.

Je salue chaleureusement Cornelia, qui me répond tout aussi chaleureusement, avant de croiser mon regard, et -je ne sais pas comment-, elle parvient à déceler mon trouble intérieur en me renvoyant un regard intrigué. J'oublie un instant le fait qu'elle sache lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert et me consacre à Sandra. Cette dernière, ne parait pas aussi heureuse que Cornelia de me revoir. De toute façon je m'y attendais, après la lettre de Cornelia. Et je fini par saluer Lena, une grande brune aux yeux d'un noir ébène.

Je les entraîne toutes les trois plus loin dans le Hall, pour rejoindre les escaliers et leurs montrer leurs appartements qui doivent probablement se trouver dans le même coin que les miens. Au moment ou j'allais monter, une voix m'interrompit dans mon ascension.

-Où tu vas Granger ? lance Malefoy

-Je pars leur montrer leurs appartements…je réponds en me retournant vers lui

-Qui t'a dis qu'elles allaient loger ici ? m'interroge t-il amusé

-Personne, mais, puisque c'est mon cas…

-Ton cas, n'est pas une généralité…répond t-il coulant son regard dans le mien

-Mais…

-Rien, tu sera la seule à loger ici, tes autres collègues n'auront pas besoin d'être ici en permanence.

-Parce qu'en plus je devrais être ici, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ? je demande furibonde

-Travailler pour un Malefoy, est quelque chose qui se fait à plein temps Granger…

-Mais c'est plus du travail c'est de l'esclavage ! je m'écrie

-Prend ça comme tu veux…réplique t-il en s'éloignant en direction d'une pièce que je ne connaît pas…Du moins pas encore…

Je pousse ce qui ressemble à un grognement de frustration et me retourne vers mes trois collègues qui me regardent respectivement, amusée –pour Cornelia-, stupéfaite –Lena- et scandalisée –Sandra-.

-Bon, eh bien, puisque vous n'allez pas séjourner ici, nous pouvons aller commencer à nous mettre au travail à l'étage…je déclare, ne sachant absolument pas ou je pourrais trouver une quelconque bibliothèque, soudain la solution s'offre à moi. Lyshka…, j'appelle doucement.

Quelques instants plus tard, le petit elfe se trouve devant moi, je lui fait part de ma requête et il m'entraîne rapidement, moi et mes collègues au deuxième étage. Nous marchons silencieusement pendant quelques minutes quand nous nous arrêtons face à deux portes imposantes. Lyshka les 'pousse' d'un claquement de doigt et nous entrons.

Le spectacle qui s'offre à moi, m'impressionne, je n'imaginait pas que Malefoy pouvait avoir une bibliothèque pouvant facilement rivaliser avec celle de Poudlard. Des murs couverts de livres s'offrent à moi, pour mon plus grand plaisir, ainsi que deux grandes tables, où sont posés quelques lampes, dont nous n'auront probablement pas besoin étant donnée la lumière prodiguée par les grandes fenêtres.

J'entre dans la salle suivie de Sandra, Lena et Cornelia, et croise alors le regard de mon meilleur ami, nonchalamment installé dans un fauteuil un livre ouvert sur les genoux, face à une cheminée éteinte.

-Blaise ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? je demande en m'approchant de lui, stupéfaite, de le voir passer tant de temps chez Malefoy.

-Oh, j'avais besoin de quelques livres, que Drago à bien voulu me prêter…

-Ah, eh, bien je te laisse te concentrer…

Je m'avance vers l'une des tables, intimant mes collègues à me suivre, ce que ne tardent pas à faire. Cependant je capte le regard insistant de Cornelia sur Blaise. Quand elle s'assoie en face de moi, je lui dis :

-Pas la peine Cornelia, il est marié et père d'un enfant…

-Et alors…

-Et très amoureux…

-ça peux changer…réplique t-elle

-Et également mon meilleur ami…

-Okay, alors j'y touche pas… chuchote t-elle résignée

-Bien, je répond doucement, avant de reprendre plus fortement, à l'intention de mes deux autres collègues, nous allons pouvoir commencer à travailler.

Durant deux bonnes heures, nous nous affairons toutes les quatre, a préparer un planning pour les prochaines semaines à venir ainsi qu'une répartition des taches, pour pouvoir travailler plus simplement et beaucoup plus rapidement. Comme ça peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, je pourrais partir de ce manoir un peu plus tôt…l'espoir fait vivre… Résultat des courses, je suis chargée de m'occuper de toutes les formalités et par la même occasion de travailler assez souvent avec Malefoy…youpi…Cornelia, va devoir s'occuper avec Lena de la confection de la plupart des robes des amies de la blonde, tandis que Sandra s'occupera plus particulièrement d'Agathe, au moins il n'y à pas de risque qu'elles ne s'entendent pas ces deux là… Elles ont déjà un point commun avant même de se connaître, elles me détestent…

Je jette furtivement un regard à ma montre et constate qu'il est temps pour moi d'aller grignoter quelque chose parce les cachets d'aspirine qui m'on servit de déjeuner, ne sont pas ce qu'on peux appeler quelque chose de nourrissant. Je range les affaires que Cornelia m'a rapporté du magasin et me lève.

-Bon, eh bien je crois que je vais vous laisser, je suis fatiguée, je crois que je vais aller manger, à demain les filles ! Je déclare, avant de leur faire la bise

Ces trois dernières me saluent chaleureusement, -exceptée Sandre, bien entendu-, et je quitte tranquillement la bibliothèque pour rejoindre sans encombres j'espère la salle à manger. Attendez, j'ai un petit problème, j'ignore totalement où est la salle à manger. J'en ai mare ! Je me sens complètement perdue ici, je ne sais jamais où je vais, ni ce que je dois faire, et ou je dois aller. Mais attendez, j'ai un elfe de maison, non ? Je crois que je n'ai jamais trouvé une idée de Malefoy aussi bonne. Je m'immobilise au milieu du couloir, histoire de ne pas me perdre un peu plus on ne sais jamais…Mais j'y pense, les filles aussi risquent de se perdre ici…Bah, elles trouveront bien une solution…Egoïste ? Moi ? Non, c'est pas ça, c'est juste que j'ai un peu peur de moisir dans ce couloir toute ma vie, en plus je ne vois rien il fait nuit… Moi ? Pas courageuse ? Qu'est-ce qui ne faut pas entendre…Bref, revenons à nos moutons voulez-vous… Je prend une grande inspiration avant d'appeler :

-Lyshka ?

J'attends quelques secondes mais rien ne vient. Etrange…Pourtant à chaque fois que je l'ai appelé dans la journée il ne mettait que deux secondes à arriver. Bah, j'ai du me tromper en prononçant son nom, je vais recommencer…

-Lyshka !

Un ange passe. Puis un deuxième. Un autre. Une jolie farandole. Bon, je crois que Lyshka n'a toujours pas entendu. Je capture le maximum d'air dans mes poumons afin de me calmer et recommence :

-LYSHKA !

Bien, la vie est belle. Je n'ai toujours pas de réponse, et je suis paumée dans un manoir –celui de Malefoy par la même occasion-, et surtout, SURTOUT, j'ai faim. Okay, je me calme, Zen…Je vais essayer de me débrouiller toute seule. Je commence à avancer dans le couloir, ne sachant pas si il faut que je tourne à droite ou à gauche et continue à avancer droit devant moi. Brusquement, deux bras m'enserrent la taille pour m'attirer dans un couloir relativement sombre sur ma gauche.

Les bras en question me poussent contre un mur, et dans les secondes qui suivent des lèvres douces et chaudes se posent sur les miennes. Ah, non ça c'est sûr c'est pas Lyshka… Ni…Attendez une minute…Qui est en train de m'embrasser ? Et de me mordiller agréablement la lèvre inférieure par la même occasion ? Voyons Hermione reprends toi ! Je repousse brutalement la personne en question et tente de l'identifier. C'est alors que l'horreur me frappe, je reconnaît des cheveux blonds presque surnaturels ainsi que deux yeux azur…C'est Malefoy ! Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Il a perdu la tête ? Il s'est cogné très, très fort contre un mur ? Il ne m'a pas reconnue et m'a prise pour sa blonde ? Je croise son regard '_pétillant_' ?! Et m'écrie :

-Nan, mais ça va pas Malefoy, t'es malade ?

-Non, j'en avais envie…répond t-il tout en s'éloignant je ne sais où…

-Malefoy ! Reviens ici ! Tout de suite ! je m'écrie en serrant les poings ressemblant sûrement à une gamine privée de dessert, mais qu'importe, j'ai des circonstances atténuantes là…

Pour mon plus grand malheur je l'entends s'éloigner, et je ne préfère pas prendre le risque de le suivre, qui sais ce qui pourrais m'arriver, et où je pourrais tomber…Mais sincèrement je crois et que Malefoy se fiche totalement de moi, c'est quoi cette excuse bidon : J'en avais _envie_…J'en avais ENVIE ! E.N.V.I.E ! Et moi dans tout ça ! Hein ? J'ai rien demandé ! Moi je suis juste une pauvre vendeuse innocente perdue dans un manoir trop grand pour moi et je me fait sauter dessus par mon patron ! Bon, d'accord, j'exagère un peu mais bon, quoi qu'il en soit ce qui vient de se passer ne sors pas tout droit de mon imagination…

D'autant plus que je suis toujours perdue, et ceci dans tous les sens tu terme… Peut-être qu'avec de la chance je vais tomber sur quelqu'un…

N'importe qui sauf Agathe…

°0OoO0°

**Réponse aux Reviews :**

**Ano : Eh, bien comme d'habitude, je suis super contente d'avoir une review de ta part, parce que je te jure, qu'elles me boostent ! C'est vrai, ça me donne le courage nécessaire de me remettre à écrire ! En plus j'ai toujours le sourire au lèvres quand je te lis… ! Mon entourage me prends pour une folle, mais bon ça c'est pas nouveau… ! Euh, pour l'adresse msn, je t'ai remise dans mes contacts… Pour la suggestion de l'ascenseur, ouais c'est pas bête, mais j'ai du mal à en imaginer un dans le manoir… ! lol ! C'est vrai que Drago est un vilain garçon, d'ailleurs il a remis ça le vilain ! Rahaa ! Faut le punir… ! Ah oui et pour répondre à la petite question, eh bien comme animal, j'en sais rien, j'aurais aimé être un chat, oui je les adore moi ces petites boules de poils… ! Sinon BizZz et merci encore de me suivre ! **

**harrypotter2904 : Merci beaucoup, pour ce compliment ! Eh, bien la suite est arrivée et j'espère que tu l'a appréciée… ! BizZz et n'hésite pas à me donner ton avis… !**

**Céline : Oui, tu ah vu notre pauvre Hermione se fait martyriser par tout le monde… ! Enfin, là j'exagère, mais merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Eh, bien j'espère que tu a aimé cette suite ! BizZz et j'attends ta réponse !**

**Lacus : Eh, bien je suis ravie que mon humour te plaise ! sincèrement ça fait super plaisir ! Alors j'espère que tu l'a également aimé dans ce chapitre ! BizZz et n'hésite pas à me donner ton avis…**

**LunDer : Tu as vu, la aussi j'ai fait des efforts, le chapitre est un petit peu plus long que les précédent ! J'espère que cette suite t'a plu… BizZz et donne moi ton avis.. !**

**Kri : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ma Fic te plaise ! Parce que je fait de mon mieux…Du moins j'essaye… BizZz et n'hésite pas à me donner ton avis sur cette suite !**

**Staphyla : Oui, c'est vrai que j'ai de tes reviews que tous les deux chapitre ! Lol ! Sinon, mwa aussi j'aime bien Harry et Ron, mais pas dans cette histoire là.. ! J'essaye d'écrire quelque chose de différent, c'est pour ça qu'ici ce ne sont pas des anges… BizZz et merci pour tes encouragements !**

**Ninipatalo : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ça fait chaud au cœur.. ! Sinon j'espère que tu aime tout autant cette suite ! BizZz… !**

**Elpilou : Oui, c'est vrai qu'Hermione va profiter du fait qu'Agathe soit allergique aux poils de chats.. ! Après tout elle en a le droit non ? lol ! Je suis contente que tu apprécie mes idées… ! Et j'espère que tu a aimé cette suite ! BizZz… !**

**Ps : Message pour luna06510 : la suite de Pour aimer très fort, il faut savoir haït très fort, avance, désolée du retard, mais j'avais un peu de mal à m'y remettre, donc la suite arrivera dans la semaine ou celle d'après, ça dépends des devoirs… ! BizZz ! Ah oui et donne moi ton adresse E-mail si tu en a une pour que je puise te répondre plus facilement…**

**Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié.. ! Alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez… ! **

**Ah, oui sinon, pour l'écriture de la suite, je vais essayer de m'y mettre le plus rapidement possible, mais mes professeurs adorée, ont encore une fois décidé de m'assommer de travail… Alors je ne sais pas encore combien de temps ça prendra…**

**Sinon, eh bien j'attends vos impressions…**

**BizZz et à bientôt… !**


	8. Prise sur le fait

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Bon, tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour mon retard, je suis impardonnable ! Mais j'avais énormément de boulot, mes semaine à été des plus chargée et malheureusement ça ne vas pas aller en s'arrangeant… Sinon, je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir et qui m'ont encouragée à écrire la suite… alors j'espère vivement, que vous aimerez ce chapitre… RaR, plus bas… !**

**Bonne Lecture !**

Chapitre 8 : Prise sur le fait

°0OoO0°

Ma situation n'est pas des plus glorieuses. Je suis paumée dans le manoir, Malefoy m'a embrassé, et sa fiancé risque de me tuer. Je vis dangereusement. Faudrait que j'engage des gardes du corps. Crabe et Goyle peut-être ? Ils ont fait leur preuves, non ? Quoique, trop stupides pour moi… Non, mieux Harry. Avec ses tendances ultra protectrices je suis certaine d'avoir la paix…Enfin presque… Non Harry c'est vraiment pas une bonne idée… Blaise ? Oui, Blaise c'est bien, déjà qu'il doit me protéger de Sandra… Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, je suis toujours perdue dans ce Manoir…

On respire calmement et on avance…C'est que c'est sinistre ici…C'est parce qu'il fait noir ? Probablement…Je me demande comment je vais faire pour me repérer… Dans quelques jours on va me retrouver morte dans un couloir si ça continue comme ça… Agathe sera heureuse comme ça… Au lieu, de penser à des choses aussi futiles, je devrais plutôt me concentrer sur ma mission : Rejoindre la sortie le plus rapidement possible…

C'est bizarre, depuis le temps que je marche je devrais bien avoir trouvé les escaliers, ou au moins un minimum de lumière…Mais non…Il faut croire que tout est contre moi aujourd'hui…Pour changer…Je devrais préparer du Felix Felicis, un de ces jours, ça m'aidera peut-être… Bref, je continue à avancer espérant trouver quelque chose susceptible de m'aider… Au détour d'un énième couloir, j'aperçois, une douce lumière filtrer sous ce qui à première vue semble être une porte. En avançant je rencontre à l'aide de ma main, un bois dur…Oui, c'est bien une porte, doucement dans le noir, je cherche la poignée, qui me permettra d'enter dans la pièce qu'elle cache. Je réussi après plusieurs tentatives à ouvrir la porte.

Je me retrouve dans ce qui ressemble le plus à un bureau. Une table trône au milieu de la pièce, ou reposent de nombreux, parchemins, des cadres, des plumes et tout ce qu'on peux y trouver habituellement. Je me rapproche davantage du bureau, pour savoir à qui il appartient. Est-ce à Malefoy père ou au fils… La surprise me frappe quand mes yeux rencontrent un ordinateur portable posé sur le bureau… Depuis quand les Malefoy, sorciers de sang-pur depuis des siècles, anti-moldus et j'en passe se servent-ils d'appareils moldus… ? J'ai du louper un épisode…

Ma curiosité cédant place à ma panique d'être paumée dans le Manoir, me pousse à allumer le dit Ordinateur…En attendant, que l'appareil daigne montrer un signe de vie, je prend place sur un confortable fauteuil, et farfouille parmi les objets qui peuplent le bureau. Sur celui-ci je retrouve un portable –Bon il va vraiment falloir que je sache qui est le nouvel amateur des moldus dans cette famille-, ainsi que quelques cadres, comportant quelques photos animées…

Sur l'une d'elle, je peux facilement reconnaître la famille Malefoy au grand complet, cette photographie doit dater, puisque là dessus je reconnaît Malefoy tel qu'il était lors de sa dernière année à Poudlard. Toujours aussi arrogant en somme.

Mes yeux rencontrent ensuite, une photographie animée de la blonde…Cette dernière pose devant une fontaine, faisant semblant de jouer avec l'eau…Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne ferais pas pour se faire remarquer celle-ci ! Même, pas un jour que je la connaît et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à la supporter…Je retourne la photographie pour ne plus l'avoir dans mon champ de vision. Ce doit donc être le bureau de Malefoy fils…

Durant ma petite exploration, du bureau de Malefoy, l'ordinateur s'est allumé et je peux alors aller voir ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur…Bah, quoi, je suis perdue, et j'ai rien d'autre à faire… Je navigue un moment sur des fichiers concernant son travail, ce qui ne me passionne pas particulièrement, c'est quand je trouve le fichier 'Poudlard' que mon intérêt commence à s'aiguiser…

Oui, oui je vous assure il y a un fichier 'Poudlard', je l'ouvre et tombe sur une farandole de fichier différents…Malefoy, s'est-il amusé à classer tous ses souvenirs ? Si, c'est ce qu'il a fait, ça promet d'être très enrichissant pour moi… J'aperçois un fichier nommé 'Questions réponses avec Blaise', et clique dessus, pour voir ce que je peux apprendre de croustillant sur mon actuel patron, pour lui envoyer dans les dents par la suite… C'est quand j'allais m'atteler à ma lecture que des bruits de pas résonnent dans le couloir…Ah, finalement je ne suis pas la seule ici…Oh, mais attendez, je ferais bien de sortir de ce bureau moi, sinon ça risque de chauffer, j'aurais l'air de quoi, si on me retrouvais comme ça en train de fouiller dans les souvenirs de Malefoy… Je me dirige à pas de loup vers la porte et entreprend de sortir, mon sang se glace quand je reconnais la voix de la personne qui se trouve dans le couloir :

-Oui, j'arrive Agathe, je vais juste chercher quelques affaires dans mon bureau…déclare la voix ennuyée de Malefoy

Sans vraiment réfléchir, je me précipite sous le bureau, histoire de me cacher, si j'ai de la chance il ne me repérera pas… Mais la chance et moi, on est pas vraiment copines, alors on verra bien…Il faut que je reste optimiste ! Oui, c'est ça, rester optimiste… J'entends la porte s'ouvrir, signe que Malefoy est entré, mais c'est l'exclamation qui suit qui m'effraie…

-Mais, qu'est-ce que.. ?!

Je l'imagine bien, ahuri devant son ordinateur qui s'est soit disant allumé tout seul…Oh, Merlin faites qu'il ne pense pas à regarder sous son bureau…Ou, qu'il ne cherche pas à fouiller si quelqu'un s'est introduit dans son bureau…

Je l'entends se rapprocher…C'est pas bon signe…Il prend place sur son fauteuil, et moi je recule jusqu'au fond du bureau histoire de ne pas me prendre un coup de pied…Je l'entends éteindre son ordinateur et trafiquer quelque chose avec ses tiroirs…Je soupire de soulagement…Il ne m'a pas remarquée…

Et Zut

Il m'a entendue. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de croire que je pourrais lui échapper…Je prends une nouvelle inspiration et me prépare psychologiquement aux prochains sarcasmes qui vont suivre… Je le vois commencer à se pencher pour voir qui se cache sous son bureau…Je ferme les yeux un instant et quand je les ouvre je rencontre le regard azur de Malefoy. Il me regarde visiblement amusé par la situation…

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fait ici, Granger ?

-Moi ? je reprends, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre sur le moment présent, trop honteuse d'avoir été surprise ici…

-Oui, toi, Granger…Que fais tu sous mon bureau ?

-Hum, en fait, j'ai fait tomber…mon,… mon gloss ! Je lance, saisissant le dit gloss qui se trouvait dans ma poche..

-Ton gloss…dans mon bureau ?

-Oui, c'est ça… !

-Et il s'est pointé tout seul sous mon bureau ?

-Oh, ça va Malefoy ne joue pas sur les mots… !

-Je ne joue pas, je constate. Lance t-il en s'accroupissant sur le sol, se rapprochant un peu plus de moi…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fait Malefoy ?

-Moi ? Rien, j'ai juste fait tomber mon stylo…lance t'il me montrant stylo, qui s'est soit disant retrouvé par hasard sur le sol…

-Malefoy c'est pas drôle ! Je gronde essayant de m'en aller

-Ou, est-ce que tu va là ? demande t-il

-J'aimerais rejoindre la cuisine Malefoy, et vu que ton elfe de maison, ne vient pas quand je l'appelle je suis perdue… Je répond précipitamment, ne me rendant compte qu'après, que je n'aurais pas dû lui montrer ma position de faiblesse, maintenant, il va croire que je dépends de lui…

-Alors comme ça t'es perdue ?

-Parce que ça ne se voit pas ?

-Si, mais c'est tout de même étrange que tu te sois retrouvée dans mon bureau…

-Parce que tu crois que je l'ai fait exprès peut-être ? Et, puis je ne me serai pas retrouvée là, si tu ne m'avait pas plantée au milieu du couloir tout à l'heure… !

-Ah, oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié…

-Pas moi figure toi ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

-Rien, c'est comme ça….

-Ouais…Bon, tu pourrais pas me laisser sortir maintenant ?

-Si, mais j'ai une dernière petite question à te poser ?

-Je me méfie de tes questions Malefoy…je répond en tentant de m'éloigner mais il bloque la sortie

-Pourquoi as-tu allumé mon ordinateur ?

-Moi ? Nan, tu te trompe, j'ai rien fait….

-Mais bien, sûr, il s'est allumé tout seul peut-être ?

-Bon, j'était curieuse ! T'es content ?!

-Très…Répond t-il en s'éloignant pour que je puisse sortir de sous le bureau.

Je ne tarde pas à sortir et me précipite vers la sortie, me retrouvant pour la troisième fois, seule et paumée dans ce couloir… J'en ai marre ! C'est ma première journée de travail ici, et je suis plus que fatiguée…J'avance un peu et passe devant une grande baie vitrée, je constate qu'elle donne sur un petit balcon. Ayant besoin d'air frais, j'ouvre la porte qui me permettra d'accéder au balcon.

Une fois, sur celui-ci, je m'accoude à la balustrade, respirant la fraîcheur du soir qui commence à tomber. Je regarde le parc qui entoure le Manoir, constatant qu'il est décidément énorme. Je soupire bruyamment me demandant, comment je vais réussir à rejoindre la cuisine… Je vais demander à Lyshka quand je le retrouverais de me faire un plan, ce sera plus simple comme ça…Mais je refuse catégoriquement, d'aller demander à Malefoy son aide… C'est Malefoy ! Je ne peux pas le lui demander ! C'est trop humiliant ! Je soupire pour la énième fois de la journée quand je sens un souffle chaud dans mon cou…

Oh, non c'est lui…Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a, à me suivre sans arrêts ? J'ai reconnu Malefoy, grâce au parfum qu'il utilise, et qui sens divinement bon d'ailleurs… Je tente de me retourner mais il me bloque contre la balustrade saisissant mes poignets.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore Malefoy ?

-Oh, rien mais je crois que toi, tu a quelque chose à me demander…répond t-il lascivement, avant de déposer un baiser sur mon épaule

Attendez, là , je rêve ou Malefoy viens encore de m'embrasser ? Il doit vraiment être malade ! Parce que là, c'est la seconde fois de la journée, je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai fait, mais il prends un malin plaisir à me torturer. Et puis il est avec sa blonde, non ? Il n'a pas à agir comme ça normalement…Mais j'ai oublié, que Malefoy est tout sauf normal ! Et puis je n'ai rien à lui demander moi ! J'aimerais juste savoir où se trouvent les cuisines, mais il est hors de question que je lui demande de l'aide. Moi demander de l'aide à Malefoy, c'est presque risible…

-Arrête ça Malefoy !

-Arrêter quoi ? demande t-il en déposant un autre baiser électrisant dans mon cou

-ça ! Je réplique vivement

-ça ? demande t-il avant de m'embrasser lascivement dans le creux du cou

-Oui ça ! je réponds dans un souffle

-Non, tant que tu ne m'aura pas demandé de t'aider je n'arrêterais pas…

-Alors c'est ce que tu attends ? je lance

-Parfaitement…répond t-il posément

-Bien, je reprends tranquillement, je veux que tu m'aide à trouver la cuisine…

-Okay…répond t-il tout en se détachant de moi, je peux ainsi, ré-instaurer une distance respectable entre nous…

Non, mais vraiment, je m'inquiète pour la santé mentale de Malefoy, il n'est pas censé me détester parce que, j'était à Griffondor, l'ex meilleure amie d'Harry, et parce que je suis une fille de moldus ?! Mais, non, lui préfère s'amuser à me faire tourner en bourrique ! En plus il est sûr d'y arriver avec un charme pareil…ça devrais être interdit d'être aussi beau ! En plus il a réussi à me faire prononcer les mots 'aide' et 'Malefoy' dans la même phrase… C'est qu'il va croire que j'ai une dette envers lui après ça…

Je me retourne vers lui, et attends qu'il se dirige vers la sortie, pour me montrer le chemin des cuisines mais non, lui, préfère m'embrasser pour la…oh, j'ai arrêté de compter maintenant… Attendez Malefoy m'embrasse, encore ! Je le repousse, doucement et demande :

-Q'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ?!

-Non, mais pourquoi tu fait ça ?

-Tu pose trop de questions Granger…lance t-il avant de rejoindre la sortie

Je met quelques instants à réagir, fixant la baie vitrée, croyant avoir vu quelqu'un, ça doit être le trop plein d'émotions je crois…Je jette un œil sur Malefoy qui m'invite à le suivre, et rentre avec lui dans le couloir. Je vais essayer de me concentrer sur le chemin, qu'il prends, pour tenter de le mémoriser et de le refaire par la suite, pour éviter de ne pas me perdre une seconde fois…L'épisode d'aujourd'hui m'a bien suffi… Alors, tout droit, encore tout droit, on tourne à gauche, on va tout droit, on tourne à droite…. Oula, j'ai mal à la tête…Je le soupçonne de vouloir me perdre… Quelques minutes plus tard, nous tombons sur les escaliers…Merlin, ce manoir est un vrai labyrinthe…

Il me laisse passer devant lui en signe de politesse…ça lui va bien de faire ça, avec sa manie de m'embrasser quand je m'y attends pas…Décidément Malefoy sera toujours un mystère vivant pour moi… Plus nous descendons plus des éclats de voix bruyants parviennent à mes oreilles. Ce sont d'ailleurs deux voix désagréablement aiguës qui résonnent…

En descendant les dernières marches en compagnie de Malefoy, je reconnais la voix de Sandra ainsi que celle de…

Ah non ! Pas elle ! Je crois que je préfère me perdre une deuxième fois dans le manoir finalement… Sandra est avec

Agathe !

Elle va me tuer ! Je le sens, je le sais… Avec ce que je lui ai fait ce matin… Oh, et puis je ne faisait que lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce après tout… Sandra se trouve face à Agathe, les joues rougies, on dirai qu'elle a couru, et quelques mèches s'échappent de son chignon strict… Agathe, semble être atterrée, comme si elle venait d'apprendre que la couleur rose disparaîtrait à tout jamais de l'univers…Avouez qu'avec son air de barbie vivante, ce serai un vrai cataclysme pour elle…

Ces deux là, semble se rendre compte de ma présence ainsi que celle de Malefoy, qui s'est négligemment appuyé contre un mur, les regardant d'un œil amusé… Sa blonde en le remarquant, fonce littéralement sur lui, l'entraînant dans le petit salon, n'oubliant pas de me jeter au passage une regard meurtrier. Elle à vraiment l'air énervée…

Je descend les escaliers en direction de Sandra et lui demande :

-Cornelia et Lena sont parties ?

-Oui. Répond t-elle sèchement

-Ah, et tu partais toi aussi…

-Non, réplique t-elle tout aussi froidement

Bon, alors sois elle est dans la mauvaise période du mois, sois elle a vraiment quelque chose à me reprocher. Pourtant, je l'ai à peine vue aujourd'hui… Fatiguée par la journée, je vais droit au but, ayant marra de toujours tourner autour du pot…

-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? je demande prudemment

-Quelque chose de mal ? Quelque chose de mal ! répète t-elle commençant à lisser nerveusement les pans de son chemisier…C'est pas bon signe pour moi tout ça…

-Sandra…calme toi…je reprends

-Me calmer, non, mais je rêve, tu me vole mon poste, parce que tu couche avec ton patron, et je devrais me calmer ?!

Non, c'est pas vrai. Je n'ai pas entendu ce que je viens d'entendre. Elle ne l'a pas dit. J'ai rêvé, et je fait un mauvais cauchemar. Je vais me réveiller. Je reprends peu à peu mes esprits et me tourne vers Sandra :

-Je ne couche pas avec Malefoy ! Mais ou est-tu partie chercher ça ? Je lance hors de moi…

-Parce que tu crois, que je ne vous ai pas vu vous embrasser tout à l'heure ? Crache t-elle

Oh non. Je suis fichue. Et tout ça par la faute de Malefoy… Si seulement il ne m'avait pas embrassée… Maintenant en plus d'avoir la furie Agathe sur le dos j'ai droit à Sandra…

Je ne vais jamais sortir de ce manoir vivante…

°0OoO0°

**Réponse aux Reviews…**

**Ano : Alors, d'abord, désolée pour mon retard, j'ai été débordée… ! Sinon, je ne suis pas Boubou4.2…., je mettrais mon adresse dans mon profil, ce sera plus simple ! ;p ! Lool ! sinon, le t'assure que tes reviews, me boostent ! Et je prend beaucoup de plaisir à les lire ! Donc, je suis toujours contente d'avoir une réponse de ta part… ! Mais, tu sais c'est vrai que t'a fait un effort en postant plus tôt ! Bravo ! Par contre mon chapitre précédent n'était pas plus cour…C'était même le plus long ! D'une phrase ! ;p ! Voilà, sinon, j'espère que tu aura aimé ce chapitre ! BizZz et à bientôt je l'espère… ! **

**Loomy : Waw, je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise à ce point, vraiment, ça me fait plaisir ! Sinon, pour le rythme de post, ça dépends du boulot que l'on me donne, avant, c'était à peu près toutes les semaines mais là, j'ai de plus en plus de boulot alors ça varie… Sinon, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre… ! BizZz… !**

**Irel : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, qui m'a bien fait rire ! Bah, j'ai fait du plus vite que j'ai pu, pour poster et écrire la suite surtout ! Alors, j'espère que tu a aimé ! Merci encore pour tes compliments, ça fait chaud au cœur… BizZz… et dis moi, ce que tu pense de la suite…**

**Alicia : Merci, pour ta review… ! Bah, tu vois la suite est là.. ! Et j'espère vivement, que tu l'a aimée.. ! BizZz et dis moi ce que tu en pense.. !**

**LunDer : Oui, moi, non plus je n'aurais pas aimé, être à la place d'Agathe… ! Sinon, merci pour ta review et tes encouragement pour mes devoirs ça fait plaisir… ! Bah, j'espère que tu a aimé cette suite… ! Fait le moi savoir… ! BizZz… !**

**Luna06510 : Merci pour ta review, qui m'a fait très plaisir… ! Sinon ton e-mail n'est pas apparu dans la review, mes le dans ton profil, j'irais pas prendre… ! BizZz et dis moi ce que tu en pense… ! **

**¤**

**Voilà, voilà, pour ce huitième chapitre, que vous avez aimé, je l'espère… ! Quoi, qu'il en soit faites le moi savoir, j'attends votre avis avec impatience… ! **

**Je ne sais pas encore quand, je posterais la suite, devoirs obligent… Bref, je vous dis à la prochaine pour le prochain chapitre… !**

**BizZz… !**


	9. Les murs ont des oreilles

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Tout d'abord, je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews et encouragement, j'ai été vraiment touchée ! J'avais un énorme sourire aux lèvres en permanence… ! Et ça m'a d'ailleurs aidé à écrire la suite, parce que j'ai beaucoup de boulot, entre le lycée et les fics à poursuivre. Bref, je vous remercie du fond du cœur. Ensuite, je m'excuse pour mon retard, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai beaucoup de boulot. Bref , je vous laisse maintenant lire, la suite des aventures d'Hermione ! RaR plus bas…**

**Bonne Lecture !**

Chapitre 9 : Les murs ont des oreilles…

°0OoO0°

Je suis foutue. Pour de bon cette fois. Il n'y aura pas d'échappatoire ce coup là. Agathe va me tuer. Avec un grand T. Je me demande comment elle va s'y prendre d'ailleurs. A coups d'ongles fraîchement manucurés ou du bout de sa baguette ? Si elle connaît le sort de la mort bien entendu, ce dont j'arrive à douter, bref je suis cuite. Et tout ça par la faute de Malefoy. Encore. Après avoir ruiné ma scolarité, il s'attaque à ma vie professionnelle. Joie. Sandra est toujours plantée devant moi, lissant et re-lissant les pans de son chemiser, cette fille est sérieusement névrosée…Elle ne peux pas s'arrêter cinq minutes, le temps que je fasse le point tranquillement sur ma vie catastrophique ? Mais non, elle préfère me jeter des regard accusateurs et meurtriers… Finalement c'est peut être elle qui va me tuer, avant Agathe. Mon 'futur' est vraiment joyeux quand on y pense…

Je n'ai d'ailleurs toujours pas répondu à son accusation, qui en fait est plutôt une constatation, puisque j'ai bel et bien embrassé Malefoy. Enfin, il m'a embrassé. Pour moi, c'est différent, mais pour Sandra, il n'y a aucune différence malheureusement. Je crois que je vais tenter d'éclaircir les choses, histoire de sauver les apparences, quoique c'est déjà perdu, mais comme on dit : Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien. Je respire profondément et reporte mon attention sur Sandra m'apprêtant à lui dévoiler la stricte vérité.

-Ecoute Sandra, je crois qu'il faut que je t'explique certaines choses…je commence calmement

-Pas, besoin d'explications, j'ai parfaitement compris la situation, Hermione ! s'écrie t'elle dédaigneusement

-Je n'ai pas embrassé Malefoy, je reprend sans écouter ses précédentes protestations

-Mais bien sûr, et moi j'ai des hallucinations alors !

-C'est lui qui m'a embrassé ! Je m'exclame, guettant sa réaction

Elle me regarde un instant, d'un regard méprisant, préparant probablement sa réplique, elle esquisse une léger sourire moqueur et siffle :

-Il t'a embrassé ? Toi ?! Arrête de rêver voyons ! C'est un Malefoy, pas m'importe qui ! Il ne peux pas t'embrasser TOI !

C'est si dur à croire ? Franchement ? Encore une fois Malefoy est parvenu à ses fins. Tout me retombe dessus. Il va m'entendre celui-là ! Si après ce que je lui réserve sa blonde parvient à le reconnaître je ne m'appelle plus Hermione. Je fixe Sandra hargneusement essayant de lui envoyer toute ma haine par télépathie, ça doit d'ailleurs se refléter dans mes yeux. Je serre les poings pour éviter d'envoyer ma main sur le visage de ma chère collègue et reprends :

-En tout cas il y a plus de chances que ça m'arrive à moi qu'a Toi ! Je réplique Froidement sous le regard choqué de Sandra

Elle émet un reniflement de dédain et commence à monter les marches qui mènent à l'étage. Je la regarde interloquée. Je croyait qu'elle devait s'en aller. La journée est terminée non ? Elle à peut-être oublié quelque chose à la bibliothèque…Oh, et puis elle n'a qu'à se perdre dans le manoir elle aussi, comme ça j'en serais débarrassée. Je me retourne vers la porte d'entrée pour ne plus voir Sandra et l'écoute monter les marches. Des éclats de voix retentissent dans le petit salon. Et ça m'intrigue. Ma curiosité piquée au vif je m'avance vers les portes et tends l'oreille.

Je ne devrais pas faire ça. Ecouter aux portes, je ne le fait pas d'habitude mais là, c'est un cas de force majeure. Agathe est peut-être au courant des exploits de son cher fiancé. Et ça risque de barder pour moi. En me rapprochant un peu plus de la porte je parviens à reconnaître les voix des deux interlocuteurs, mais ne comprend pas ce qu'ils se disent. Je colle mon oreille à l'une des portes et tente d'entendre quelque chose. Là, tout est clair, les voix sont un peu étouffées à cause de l'épaisseur de la porte mais j'entends ce qu'ils se disent. Vous aimeriez le savoir également ? Pas vrai ? De toute façon, vous le saurez quoi qu'il en soit…

-Si jamais tu refais une bêtise de ce genre, je te promet que tu va amèrement le regretter ! Clame la voix de la blonde, à travers la porte

-Mais je n'ai rien fait ! Se défend Malefoy

-Mais, bien sur, et ta bouche s'est retrouvée accidentellement sur les lèvres de cette cruche ?! Ne fait pas l'enfant, tu sais tout comme moi ce qui s'est réellement passé !

Moi ? Une cruche Nan, mais elle ne s'est pas bien regardée je crois, pour qui elle se prend celle-là ?! Finalement, je crois que je va faire deux meurtres ce soir, Malefoy et sa blonde et en prime je vais me retrouver au chômage, quelle chance ! Chez ces deux là, il n'y en a vraiment pas un pour rattraper l'autre… Je tends à nouveau l'oreille et écoute se qui se dit…

-Bon, d'accord, tu veux que je te dise ce qui s'est passé ? Demande Malefoy

-Oui

-Elle m'a embrassé. Répond t-il calmement

Non mais je rêve ! JE, l'ai embrassé ?! Il me saute dessus continuellement, et maintenant, c'est de ma faute…Je rêve ! J'étouffe un peu mes protestations, pour que ces deux là, ne me repèrent pas et recolle mon oreille à la porte, pour connaître la réaction de la blonde.

-J'en était sûre ! J'ai bien remarqué qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de t regarder, depuis qu'elle est arrivée…

-Tu exagère peut-être un peu…réplique Malefoy

-Pas du tout ! Elle à même essayé de m'assassiner tout à l'heure en ramenant sa chose avec elle.

-Sa chose ?

-Oui, son chat !

-Mais Agathe, elle ne sais même pas que tu y est allergique !

-Bien sûr que si ! Et, je te préviens, je ne veux plus qu'elle obtienne de l'aide de la par des elfes de maison, elle n'est qu'une simple employée près tout…J'ai d'ailleurs déjà demandé à Lyshka de ne plus s'occuper d'elle…

-Oh, la salope ! Je m'entends crier bruyamment (Nda : Pardon, pour le vocabulaire mais là c'était nécessaire… !)

Non, mais vraiment, elle veux vraiment me pourrir l'existence celle-là ! Et puis si elle ne voulait pas que son cher et tendre fiancé, m'embrasse elle n'avait qu'à pas m'enlever Lyshka, ce ne serai pas arrivé. Je crois que je vais la tuer. Et puis moi, une simple employée ?! Elle rêve, je suis tout de même une héroïne de guerre, et je pourrais lui montrer l'entendue de mes capacités qui feraient lui dresser ses cheveux décolorés sur le haut du crâne. Je dois vraiment être trop gentille. Je crois que ça va barder pour moi, j'entends des pas se rapprocher. A présent il me reste deux solutions :

Fuir ou affronter la situation.

Seulement aucune des deux solution ne m'enchante vraiment. Si je décide fuir, non seulement je rejette ma nature de Griffondor, et ma nature tout court, et de toute manière ils finiront bien par me retrouver. Et si je décide d'affronter la situation, je risque de me heurter à une blonde en furie, et Merlin sait que celle-ci est coriace. Il serai vraiment temps que j'engage un garde du corps, au moins il s'occuperais d'elle. Je coupe court à mes réflexions quand j'entends l'une des portes du petit salon s'ouvrir à la volée et voit une tornade blonde foncer dans ma direction. Finalement le choix s'est fait tout seul. Je vais devoir affronter la situation.

-Mais tu te prends pour qui ?! s'exclame t-elle en me pointant du doigt, me laissant admirer ses sublimes ongles manucurés.

Il sont roses. Je déteste le rose. Elle n'a vraiment rien pour elle. Ou, du moins pour me plaire. Je me demande vraiment ce que Malefoy lui trouve. Vraiment. Si on répertorie des qualités on en trouve une. Elle est belle. Et encore, seulement quand elle n'est pas en présence d'un chat ou en colère. Par contre pour ce qui est des défauts elle pulvérise tous les records, je crois même qu'elle fait mieux que Voldemort. C'est dire. Je reporte mon attention sur Agathe et tente de prendre mon air le plus méprisant possible.

-Je ne me prend pour personne, moi. En revanche, je crois que TU , ne t'es pas rendue compte que tes chevilles avaient enflé, elles doivent être aussi grosses que ton ego. Mais ta grosse tête ne t'a peut-être pas permis de le voir. Je réplique d'une traite laissant libre cours à ma colère et ma frustration accumulée depuis ce matin.

Je remarque que Malefoy a entendu ma petite réplique et réprime un léger rire, posant un regard amusé sur sa blonde attendant probablement sa réponse. Je vois la blonde avancer sur moi, peut-être un peu trop rapidement et son regard m'assassinant littéralement. Je croise les bras, lui jetant à mon tour un regard meurtrier puis je n'ai plus le temps de réfléchir correctement, puisque je la vois se jeter sur moi. Après tout j'avais raison, son but était bien de m'assassiner à l'aide de ses ongles manucurés. Dans un geste presque instinctif, je lui envoie mon poing dans le nez.

Cette dernière arrête tout mouvement, posant ses deux mains sur son petit nez à présent légèrement abîmé et par dans les bras de son fiancé qui à les yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes. Après tout, lui aussi connaît ce que ça fait de recevoir, mon poing dans sa figure. Il appelle quelques elfes de maison et leur demande se s'occuper d'Agathe. Les elfes et Agathe partent dans une pièce que je ne connais pas et je me retrouve seule avec Malefoy dans le hall. Encore. Je ferais mieux de fuir, vu comment ça a faillit se terminer la dernière fois. Je commence à me diriger vers les escaliers, pour rejoindre ma chambre là, ou je pourrais peut-être évacuer. J'ai bien dis peut-être.

-Granger ? M'appelle Malefoy

-Quoi ?! Je réplique sans me retourner mais stoppant mon ascension à travers les étages

-Ou tu vas ?

-Me reposer, et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

-Tu sais au moins ou se trouve ta chambre ?

-Troisième étage, couloir de gauche. Merci mais je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide Je répond.

-Tu crois ça… ?

-Bon, Malefoy, je suis fatiguée là, ou est-ce que tu veux en venir ? Je demande en me retournant vers lui.

-Très bien, tu es attendue au dîner de ce soir.

-Je ne peux pas manger dans ma chambre ?

-Non, tu dînera dans la salle à manger, comme tous ceux qui séjournent ici. Répond t-il calmement

-Je ne vois pas comment, je pourrais m'y rendre. Au cas ou tu ne t'en serai pas encore rendu compte, ton manoir est l'équivalent d'un labyrinthe pour moi.

-Tu peux faire appel à Lyshka si tu en a envie…

-Je ne pense pas non. Ta chère fiancé lui a empêché de me venir en aide.

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-C'est pas tes affaires et puis au fond tu le sais non ?

-Effectivement, je le sais. Ce n'est pas très poli d'écouter aux portes tu sais.

-Je le sais. Mais ce n'est pas non plus la plus grande des politesses d'embrasser son employée, sans son consentement, je pense.

Je décèle dans les yeux de Malefoy une pointe d'amusement. Je n'aurais pas dû le lancer sur ce sujet là, il va recommencer son petit jeu, j'en suis sûre. Et je vais encore perdre. Je ne sais pas ou plus lui résister. Je le regarde s'avancer dans me direction, d'une démarche féline. De prédateur en somme, et je crois que je fait encore office de proie. Merlin, venez moi en aide, je ne vais jamais m'en sortir. Je ne vais pas pouvoir résister.

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'a pas aimé Granger ? Lance t-il en grimpant les premières marches qui me séparent de lui.

-Et, je te dis que si ? Je lance, me prenant finalement au jeu. Après tout la vie est courte. Plus que quatre marches entre nous.

-Je ne te croirais pas… Réplique t-il

-Et pourquoi ça ?

Trois…

-Simplement, parce que j'embrasse mieux que quiconque sue cette terre…

-Le poids de la modestie ne pèse pas trop, ça va ? Je réplique le sourire au lèvres

Deux…

-Je sais ce que je vaux c'est tout

-Ah oui, et qui te dit, que ce n'est pas toi, qui ne me résiste pas…

Une (Nda : C'est normal si je met, une, je parle des marches… ! ;p !)

-Peut-être bien…

-On a qu'a vérifier… Je répond doucement, plongeant mon regard dans celui azur de Malefoy

Doucement ce dernier pose ses lèves sur les miennes. Je ne fait absolument rien pour le repousser cette fois-ci. A vrai dire, je l'ai cherché. Je ferme doucement les yeux et profite de l'instant présent. Nouant les bras dans son cou, tandis que ses bras à lui encerclent ma taille. Je me noie complètement dans ce baiser, disons plus démonstratif que toutes autres fois. A bout de souffle, je me détache de lui et pose ma tête sur son épaule. Me hissant d'ailleurs sur la pointe des pieds pour l'atteindre.

-Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Je demande doucement

-Tu en avait envie…propose t-il

-C'est plus ton truc ça…Je réplique amusée

-Peut-être oui…

-Je vais monter me préparer et me reposer…Je lance subitement, me détachant de lui

-A tout à l'heure alors…

-C'est ça, à plus tard, je réponds en grimpant les marches unes à unes, pour essayer de retrouver mes esprits.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai embrassé Malefoy ! De mon plein gré cette fois. Ce manoir à vraiment une mauvaise influence sur moi. Le pire, c'est que j'ai apprécié cet échange. Merlin, je suis vraiment dans de sales draps. Et je m'y suis mise toute seule dedans. Il faut que je positive…Sinon, je vais devenir plus folle que je ne le suis déjà. Je peut toujours me dire que j'ai embrassé le plus beau mec d'Angleterre, c'est déjà ça…

Quand j'atteins le deuxième étage, je croise LA, personne qu'il fallait vraiment que je trouve : Lyshka. Ce dernier me regarde avec de grands yeux craintifs comme si j'allais lui faire du mal. Je m'approche un peu plus de lui, tandis qu'il se plie en deux pour me saluer.

-Pas la peine de me saluer Lyshka…Je lance machinalement, Je voudrais simplement te prévenir que j'aurais besoin de toi tout à l'heure pour m'indiquer ou se trouve la salle à manger.

-Bien, Miss, répond t-il sa voix tremblant fortement, comme si une menace pesait au dessus de lui

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Lyshka ? Tu donne l'impression d'être…effrayé…

-C'est que je le suis Miss…

-De qui as-tu peur ? je demande doucement, essayant d'être la plus rassurante possible

-De…vous…répond t-il timidement

-De moi ? Je reprend au comble de la surprise, Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire, pour que tu ai peur de…moi ?

Il regarde un instant le sol, joue nerveusement avec ce qui lui sers de vêtement, s'éclaircit la gorge puis repose son regard sur moi. Je l'encourage du regard et attend sa réponse.

-Eh, bien, j'ai vu dans quel état se trouve Miss Keller…Et j'ai appris que c'était par votre faute…

-Ah, la blonde…, écoute, Lyshka, si j'ai fait ça, c'est parce qu'elle l'avait mérité…

-Je n'en doute pas…Répond t-il avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux

-Pardon ?

-En réalité, Miss Keller, n'est pas très appréciée ici, elle nous traite mal et nous donne beaucoup trop de travail, alors la voir dans cet état nous a procuré un sentiment de vengeance…

-Oh, je l'ignorais, je réponds soudainement aux anges, sachant que désormais j'ai les elfes de maison de mon coté. Eh, bien Lyshka, je ferais appel à toi dans peu de temps, il faut que je me prépare pour le dîner.

-Je crois, que je vais vous aider, pour vous préparer, croyez-moi, un dîner dans ce manoir est tout sauf ordinaire, Miss.

-Bien, comme tu veux, Je réponds, et au fait, tu peux m'appeler Hermione.

Lyshka acquiesce silencieusement et marche avec moi en direction du troisième étage. J'atteins rapidement ma chambre en compagnie de mon nouvel allié.

Je l'ai toujours dis :

Quand on me cherche

On me trouve.

°0OoO0°

**Réponse aux Reviews :**

**Puisque les alertes de réponse aux reviews, semblent ne pas vraiment fonctionner, je préviens tous les membres qui m'ont laissé une review quand il étaient connectés que je leur ai répondu…**

**Ano : Lool ! C'est vrai que mettre des plans à chaque étage, c'est pas mal pour se repérer, mais c'est peut-être un peut trop voyant…Et puis ne t'en fait pas Hermione trouvera bien un moyen pour se déplacer plus facilement, Tu le saura dans un autre chapitre… ! ;p ! Pour les document qui son sur l'ordinateur tu en saura un peu plus dans quelques chapitres, c'est promis ! Mais t vois Agathe à bien piqué sa crise dans ce chapitre ! ;p ! Lool effectivement Sandra et jalouse, mais avec un patron pareil, c'est dur de ne pas faire autrement ! Tu vois, finalement Hermione va manger.. ! Mais dans le prochain chap ! Sinon, moi aussi j'exploite mes muses, les pauvres ! J'espère que tu a aimé ce chapitre… ! BizZz… !**

**Lucedelune : Merci beaucoup, oui c'est vrai que je fais quelques petites fautes, mais bon, ça c'est parce que je suis une grosse flemmarde et que j'ai la flem de me relire ! Sinon merci encore et j'espère que tu a apprécié ce chapitre… ! BizZz… !**

**Loomy : Effectivement Hermione subit un peu (beaucoup ?!), les humeurs de Drago, et des autres persos d'ailleurs… Mais tu vois dans ce chapitre elle s'en sors mieux enfin je crois… ! Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaît… ! BizZz… !**

**Vanness : Lool ! Oui moi aussi Malefoy est mon grand fantasme ! Ahh, je crois qu'on en est toutes dingues… ! Bref, merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, moi aussi j'adore décrire Drago dans cet était d'esprit, c'est super amusant à écrire… ! Merci pour ta review qui m'a vraiment fait sourire… ! BizZz et j'espère que tu a aimé ce chapitre… ! **

**Coralie : Merci beaucoup ! Tu vois la suite est arrivée, j'ai mi un peu de temps, mais elle est là ! j'espère que tu l'a aimée… ! BizZz… !**

**LunDer : Lool, moi aussi je connais une Sandra que je ne porte pas dans mon cœur, c'est pour ça que j'ai donné ce nom à ce perso ! Désolée à toutes les Sandra qui passent par là, ne vous en faites pas je n'ai rien contre vous ! Sinon, la suite est là et j'espère qu'elle te plait… ! BizZz… !**

**Luna06510 : Pourquoi Drago est-il comme ça avec Hermione ? Ahhh mystère ! Lool ! Sinon, j'ai pris ton mail et j'ai effacé le com, ne t'en fait pas… ! Au fait pour ma Fic « Pour aimer très fort…. », j'ignore quand je posterais la suite, mais j'ai du mal à la continuer, peut être le manque d'inspiration, je n'en sais, rien, mais je ne l'abandonne en aucun cas… ! J'espère que tu a aimé ce chapitre… ! BizZz… !**

**Staphyla : Lool ! Je suis ravie de te faire aimer le Dray/Mione… ! C'est cool ! Vraiment, je suis trop contente ! Sinon, Drago ne préfère pas les brunes aux blondes, simplement Hermione à Agathe ! ;p ! Ne t'en fait pas tu n'est pas obligé de me faire des compliments ! Lool ! Je veux simplement connaître tes impressions ! Lool ! Mais merci encore et à dans deux chapitres… ! Sauf exception… ! BizZz… !**

**Elodie : Merci pour ta review et contente d'en avoir eu une de ta part ! Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise ! Et j'espère que ce chap n'a pas fait exception… ! BizZz et à bientôt je l'espère… ! **

**Céline : Merci pour tes reviews ! Hermione est compliquée e effet, mais bon, en même temps elle est un petit peu chamboulée avec tous ces évènements… ! J'espère que tu a aimé ce chapitre ! BizZz… !**

**Mistick : Ravie, que ma fic te plaise ! Eh, bien voilà, la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plait, tout autant que le reste… ! BizZz… !**

**Elpilou : Merci pour ta review, et ne t'en fait pas ce n'est pas grave, si n'a pas eu le temps d'en poster une sur un des chapitre, ça arrive à tout le monde et je suis toujours contente d'avoir ton avis…Bref, moi aussi j'aimerais bien me faire torturer de la même manière par Drago ! Sinon Hermione continue dans ses 'bonnes' habitudes… J'espère que tu a aimé ce chapitre… ! BizZz… !**

**Alicia : Merci beaucoup ! Eh, bien voilà, la suite, et j'espère vraiment qu'elle te plait… ! BizZz… !**

**Solenn M : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que tu 'adore' ma fic (pour te citer… !) ! Bref, ça me fait vraiment plaisir… ! sinon, j'espère que tu apprécie cette suite… ! BizZz… !**

**Voilà, pour ce chapitre, que je l'espère vous plait… ! J'ai vraiment fait de mon mieux, enfin je crois, Bref, sachez que j'ai prévu une suite à cette histoire, j'ai d'ailleurs déjà le titre en tête, mais d'abord, j'aimerais connaître votre avis pour savoir si je dois continuer sur cette voie là… Je ne sais pas encore combien de chap comportera cette fic mais on verra bien…**

**Bref, je vous remercie encore de me lire, et j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre… !**

**BizZz et à bientôt pour la suite…. !**

**Ps : Je ne sais pas encore quand je la posterais, j'ai beaucoup de boulot à terminer… ! **

**Pps: J'ai essayé de poster ce nouveau chap, tout le Week end mais le site ne semblait pas fonctionner...! Bref, J'espère que vous avez aimé, j'voulais absolument le poster hier puisque c'était mon anniv, mais tant pis...! BizZz...!**


	10. Invités surprise !

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Je suis navrée du retard que j'ai pris, alors je vais tacher de me rattraper, mais comme d'habitude, trop de devoir et pas suffisamment de temps, il faut dire que l'inspiration ne m'es pas venue tout de suite non plus… Bref, j'ai réussi à écrire le dixième chapitre qui je l'espère vivement vous plaira… ! Je vous souhaite également à tous un joyeux Noël en retard ! Et de joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année également ! Réponses au reviews plus bas comme d'habitude, d'ici là : Bonne Lecture !**

Chapitre 10 : Invités surprise !

°0OoO0°

Cela doit faire des heures que je suis enfermée dans la salle de bain avec Lyshka. Je ne pensais pas que se préparer pour un simple dîner chez Malefoy pouvait prendre autant de temps. Je n'ai jamais passé autant de temps dans une salle de bain. Même pour le désormais mythique bal de quatrième année. J'ai l'impression, que je vais assister à la soirée du siècle. Pourtant il s'agit d'un simple dîner. Enfin, simple, pas d'après Lyshka. Qu'est-ce qu'il entends par là d'ailleurs… Je sais, que je vais devoir supporter Agathe –en mauvais état qui plus est- , mais ça ne doit pas être si atroce que ça, si ? Je joue nerveusement avec le tissus de ma robe, ne me faisant décidément pas à l'idée d'aller dîner en robe de soirée.

Je regarde encore une fois le résultat du travail de Lyshka dans la glace.

Je porte une longue robe pourpre, dévoilant mes épaules, et fendue au niveau de mon genou gauche. Une étole pourpre également et plus ou moins transparente repose sur mes épaules. De plus Lyshka à réussi à faire des merveilles avec mes cheveux qui sont coiffés dans un élégant chignon laissant s'échapper quelques mèches savamment choisies, quelques petits boutons de rose, piqués dans ma chevelure.

Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi, je suis si bien préparée pour un simple dîner. Si c'est comme ça tous les soirs, ça risque d'être rapidement fatiguant. Je ne comprends décidément pas la famille Malefoy. Ils doivent être un peu trop compliqués pour moi. Lyshka revient quelques secondes plus tard, avec d'élégantes escarpins rouges à la main. Il ne me laisse même pas l'occasion de les mettre toute seule et s'en occupe si vite que j'ai à peine eu le temps de réagir. Me faire bichonner, comme ça pourrais être agréable si je n'avais pas cet étrange pressentiment et si Lyshka ne cessait pas de s'agiter sans arrêts. S'en est trop pour moi, et je finit pas exploser :

-Lyshka ! Je m'écrie soudainement tandis que ce dernier s'apprêtait à vérifier une dernière fois l'état de ma coiffure

-Oui, Miss ? Demande t-il le regard fuyant

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'occupes de moi, comme si j'allais assister à la soirée de ma vie ?

Il triture un instant son vêtement et pose un regard désolé sur moi avant de répondre calmement, laissant toutefois quelques tremblement percer dans sa voix :

-Je ne peux rien vous dire Miss… souffle t-il avant d'éviter mon regard encore une fois…

-Mais voyons, Lyshka, personne ne t'empêche de me dire ce qui va se passer

-Si, il y a quelqu'un…

Mon cerveau, a un petit temps d'arrêt, le temps que j'analyse la situation. Qui pourrais bien vouloir me faire stresser en empêchant quiconque de me donner des informations ? Me faisant par conséquent tourner en bourrique… Il ne peut pas il y avoir, tant de personnes que ça et puis je n'ai pas beaucoup d'ennemis mis à part :

-La Blonde ! Je m'écrie soudainement, faisant sursauter Lyshka, qui était en train de ranger quelques bijoux. Dis moi, Lyshka, est-ce que c'est Agathe qui t'a demandé de ne rien dire ?

-Non, Miss… Répond t-il calmement

Je réfléchit un instant aux autres possibilités quand l'évidence me saute aux yeux. De toute façon, ça ne peut être que _lui_. Et moi qui pensait avoir réussi, à établir une trêve. D'un bond, je sors de la pièce ne prêtant pas aux appels de Lyshka qui me prie de rester dans ma chambre avant que le dîner commence. Je réponds par un bref, 'Sans importance' et claque la porte derrière moi. Ma robe, m'empêche d'avancer aussi vite que je le voudrai, et le bruit de mes talons sont étouffées par l'épais tapis qui recouvre le sol. J'avance donc, progressant difficilement vers les escaliers qui me conduiront au Hall. Au moment ou j'atteignait le bout du couloir, une porte s'ouvrit brutalement, manquant de peu, de se rabattre sur mon visage. Je m'arrête soudainement au milieu du couloir, tentant de me remettre les idées en place et remplacer mes envies de meurtres par ma curiosité. La première chose que je parviens à distinguer est un amas de froufrous jaune vif (Nda : J'ai choisis cette couleur juste pour toi Mymy !). Une voix désagréable accompagne le canari géant, et après une observation plus poussée, je reconnaît la personne qui se tient au milieu du couloir.

-Sandra ! Je m'écrie, la faisant alors se retourner dans ma direction. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Miss Keller, m'a demandé de rester ici…répond t'elle froidement

-Mais ?! Pour quoi faire ?

-Te surveiller, réplique t-elle calmement, plissant le nez de satisfaction.

Elle est enfin redevenue maîtresse des évènements, c'est pour ça qu'elle est heureuse comme ça. Je crois que la blonde va encore avoir affaire à moi, ce soir. Je bouscule Sandra par 'inadvertance' et dévale les escaliers aussi rapidement que je le peux. J'atteint rapidement le deuxième étage, et m'apprête à descendre tous les autres qui me séparent de la blonde pour que j'aille lui refaire le portrait. Quand deux bras que je commence à bien connaître m'encerclent la taille et m'entraînent à travers le mur.

Attendez une seconde

M'entraînent à travers le mur ? Mais c'est impossible, il n'y à pas d'issue dans les escaliers, ni de porte. Deux lèvres se posent sur les miennes au moment ou j'allais pousser un hurlement d'effroi. Reconnaissant, ces lèvres extrêmement douces, je réprime mon cri, ayant reconnu, mon agresseur. Cependant ils me reste deux ou trois points à éclaircir. Je repousse Malefoy et lance :

-Tu m'explique comment j'ai fait pour traverser le mur ?

-Tu est magnifique, me répond t-il avant de déposer un baiser dans mon cou

-C'est pas ce que j'appelle une réponse…Je réplique le détachant difficilement de moi et lui lançant un regard lui indiquant clairement que j'exige une réponse à ma question.

-C'est une porte dissimulée, seuls les Malefoy peuvent la voir… Répond t-il le regard rieur

-Du genre passage secret ? Je demande, intriguée

-Dans ce goût là, oui…répond t-il me détaillant de la tête aux pieds

-Bon, quand tu aura terminé de me dévisager, tu pourra m'expliquer pourquoi Lyshka m'a préparé comme si j'allais assister à la réception du siècle ou un truc dans le même genre ? Et aussi pourquoi, a t-il voulu m'empêcher de sortir de ma chambre avant l'heure du repas ? Et également pourq…

-Doucement, je peux pas répondre à toutes tes questions si tu ne me laisse pas en placer une.

-Alors vas-y réponds !

-Pas le temps ! Réplique t-il avant de me tirer par le bras pour m'entraîner dans un couloir faiblement éclairé et relativement étroit.

-Drago, ou est-ce que tu m'emmène… ? Je demande relativement énervée, de voir le cours des évènements m'échapper sans arrêt.

Ce dernier s'arrête soudainement au milieu du couloir et se retourne vers moi. Je vais enfin avoir droit à des explications…

-_Drago_ ? Demande t-il, Tu m'appelle par mon prénom maintenant, sourit-il

-Je peux aussi t'appeler Crétin, si ça te fait plaisir. Maintenant, j'aimerais avoir quelques explications.

Il attrape à nouveau ma main et reprends sa marche :

-Tu en aura en temps voulu…Réplique t-il avant de m'entraîner dans de petits escaliers.

Je digère difficilement la pilule, mais reste silencieuse, me disant, que je ne manquerais pas de me venger _en temps voulu_… Nous parcourons nombre de tournants et d'escaliers avant de débarquer dans une grande salle. Cette dernière possède de grands murs d'un blanc éclatant et est aussi parcourue par de nombreuses baies vitrés, découvrant l'arrière du parc qui entoure le manoir. Une Grande table, en bois de cerisier trône au milieu de la pièce, comptant six couverts. Derrière moi, un mur –Que j'ai apparemment traversé avec Drago- et lui, juste devant moi.

-Et maintenant ? Je demande

-Et maintenant quoi ? Réplique t-il en se retournant vers moi

-Mes explications, je peux les avoir ?

-Tu les aura…

-Et temps voulu, je sais… ! Tu te répètes ! Sauf, que ces informations je les veux maintenant ! Je m'écrie, avant de voir l'une des portes de la salle s'ouvrir laissant passer, Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy.

Le bruit de la porte a probablement dû alerter Drago qui se retourne vers les nouveaux arrivants. La stupeur m'empêche de prononcer le moindre mot, cependant les idées se bousculent dans mon esprit. C'était donc _ça_. C'était la raison, pour laquelle, je devais être impeccable, la raison pour laquelle on ne m'a rien dit. Cela dit, j'aurais probablement trouvé quelque chose pour échapper à cet instant, si j'avais su. Deux elfes de Maison, emportent les capes de sorciers des deux arrivants et s'éclipsent aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient venus. Drago, attrape mon bras, qu'il pose sur le sien pour me conduire jusqu'à ses parents.

Ces derniers ne semblent pas me reconnaître ou du moins, ne laissent transparaître aucune émotion. Tandis que moi, je contrôle difficilement ma colère et surtout ma surprise. Note pour moi même : Penser, à ne plus se laisser amadouer par un Malefoy, surtout si il est magnifique et embrasse comme un dieu…, je crois que je dérive. Reprenons, je me retrouve à présent devant Lucius et Narcissa, qui visiblement ne me reconnaissent pas.

-Père, Mère, Salue poliment Drago

-Bonsoir fils, répond Lucius tout en lui serrant _presque_ chaleureusement la main, Narcissa l'étreint quelques secondes, puis tous deux lancent un regard interrogatif à Drago, leurs yeux se posant alternativement sur lui et moi.

Il, ne m'ont visiblement pas reconnue, c'était donc ça l'absence totale d'émotions… Drago, m'adresse un regard d'encouragement avant de me présenter le plus calmement du monde à ses parents, mentionnant la raison de ma présence au manoir, c'est-à-dire m'occuper de la confection de la robe de son actuelle fiancé. Je vois différentes expressions parcourir le visage de Lucius et Narcissa, à commencé par la stupéfaction la plus totale, pour passer à une sorte de curiosité pour ensuite redevenir aussi impassibles qu'ils l'étaient à leur arrivée. J'allais les saluer quand les deux portes de la salle à manger s'ouvrirent à la volée laissant passer la blonde dans une immonde robe rose à volants. Elle ne m'aperçoit pas tout de suite trop occupée à saluer nos tous nouveaux arrivants.

-Cissa ! s'exclame t-elle en avançant péniblement à cause de tous les voiles inutiles qui l'entourent.

-Agathe, salue poliment Narcissa sans toutefois laisser transparaître la moindre émotion

-Comment allez-vous ? Renchéri Lucius, regardant avec une curiosité visible le nez de la blonde, Que vous est-il arrivé ?

-Eh, bien il se trouve que notre toute nouvelle domestique est un peu rustre…se contenta t-elle de répondre me jetant un regard assassin.

Je sentit peu à peu les regard de toutes les personnes présentes se poser sur moi, je devinais aussi qu'un sourire narquois était apparu sur les lèvres de Drago. Je lance un regard appuyé à ce dernier avant de répondre à la blonde.

-Oh, il se trouve simplement, que je sais quand il faut corriger quelqu'un qui a l'audace de mal me juger. Et encore une fois Miss Keller, vous faîtes erreur puisque je ne suis en rien votre employée.

La blonde émet un reniflement méprisant, m'assassine une nouvelle fois du regard et se rapproche d'avantage de Drago. Un silence pesant s'établit dans la salle, tandis que nous nous observons tous mutuellement gagnés par nos songes. Enfin, pas la blonde, je doute qu'elle ne sache penser à autre chose que son vernis ou l'état de sa coiffure. Le silence est brisé par l'arrivée de Sandra qui s'excuse poliment pour son retard, usant et abusant de flatteries à l'encontre de Lucius et Narcissa.

Après son arrivée remarqué nous nous installons tous à table, Lucius et Narcissa se placent aux extrémités de la table, tandis que la blonde prends place aux côtés de Drago et Sandra à mes côtés. Drago se trouvant en face de moi, je sais d'avance que j'aurais du mal à me concentrer sur ce qui se trouve dans mon assiette. Les elfes de maison ne tardent pas à arriver avec les entrées, parmi eux Lyshka qui m'adresse un faible sourire d'encouragement.

-Alors Miss Granger, depuis quand êtes-vous ici ? M'interroge Lucius

-Seulement ce matin, je réponds calmement prenant soudainement conscience de la notion du temps, J'ai l'impression d'avoir passé des jours entiers dans ce manoir, vu la foule d'événements qui se sont succédés.

-Vous n'avez pas trop de mal à vous habituez au manoir ? M'interroge Narcissa

-Disons que, j'ai quelques fois du mal à m'orienter, c'est immense ici…

-C'est vrai que tu n'a rien à voir avec ce monde là, rétorque acidement la blonde

Je croise le regard désolé de Drago, toutefois mêlé de curiosité à l'idée de savoir ce que je vais bien répondre.

-Je préfère n'avoir rien à voir avec ce monde là et posséder une once de savoir, contrairement à toi.

Je vois les doigts de la blonde se crisper autour de son verre de vin, mais elle ne préféra pas répondre, laissant retomber dans la pièce une atmosphère électrique.

-La préparation du bal se passe bien ? M'interroge alors Lucius

-En se qui concerne les robes tout va bien, il me faudra juste que les rouleaux de tissus supplémentaires pour la robe de Miss Keller…le lance avec un sourire satisfait

-Non, mais tu ne t'es pas regardée ! Piaille la blonde offensée

-Pardon ? Je t'ai vexée ? Excuse moi, je n'en avais aucunement l'intention, je déclare un sourire hypocrite accroché aux lèvres, En revanche si tu réagit aussi brutalement, c'est qu'il doit y avoir un part de vérité dans ce que j'ai dit, je poursuit m'attendant à sa future réaction

-Pour qui te prends-tu espèce de Sang-de-Bourbe ? Siffle t-elle en se levant, se trouvant peut-être menaçante

-Sans doute pas une espèce de greluche blonde incapable de ne penser à autre chose que son ego surdimensionné, je répond calmement la fixant intensément du regard.

La blonde amorce le geste de me jeter son verre de vin à la figure, vite stoppée par Drago qui bloque son poignet sur la table. Je croise son regard malicieux et me rends rapidement compte que je viens de jeter de l'huile sur le feu, mes rapports avec la blonde ne risquent pas de s'améliorer après ça… Sans que je ne m'y attende la blonde quitte la table d'un pas mal assuré pour sans doute se réfugier dans sa chambre. Un semblant de sourire se dessine alors sur les lèvres de Narcissa ce qui a le don de m'intriguer au plus haut point. Je manque de m'étouffer avec l'eau que je viens d'avaler quand la jambe de Drago frôle dangereusement ma cheville. Je lui jette un regard le priant d'arrêter, sentant déjà le rouge me monter aux joues. Mais à quoi joue t-il ? Il veux me rendre folle j'en suis sûre. D'autant plus que l'atmosphère présente à tendance à se réchauffer plus qu'il ne le faudrait.

Le reste du repas se passe bien, aucune embûche ne vint à ma rencontre malgré le fait que j'ai manqué de m'étouffer au moins une bonne dizaine de fois à cause de mon charmant voisin de table et des ses charmantes jambes qui n'ont cessé de me taquiner. Je crois même que Lyshka nous a surpris lorsqu'il ramassait ma serviette tombée à terre. Le repas terminé, tous les convives se lèvent de table, précédés par Lucius et Narcissa qui quittent les premiers la salle à manger après nous avoir salué. Sandra les suit assez rapidement et je me retrouve seule avec Drago, pour changer…

-Qu'est-ce que tes parents font ici ? je lance en guise de préambule

-Je te rappelle que c'est aussi chez eux ici…réplique t-il en s'approchant de moi

-Tu ne répond toujours pas à ma question… je répond frustrée de ne pas obtenir de réponse quand j'en réclame une.

-Ils étaient partis en voyage, ils en reviennent tout simplement, dit-il avant de me capturer de ses bras, Au fait j'ai adoré te façon de répondre à Agathe souffle t-il à mon oreille

Au moment où je m'apprêtait à répondre, une vague d'eau glacée se répandit sur tout mon corps. Je me détachait brusquement de Drago pour reculer et percuter de plein fouet un elfe de maison. Ce dernier, perturbé par moi cessa alors toute activité et j'entendis alors quelque chose se fracasser sur le sol. En me retournant je vis quelques débris de verre ainsi que beaucoup d'eau répandue sur le sol. Attendez, ceci n'est sans doute pas une coïncidence, je me retourne de nouveau vers l'elfe qui me tends un morceau de parchemin l'air sincèrement navré par son acte. Mes nerfs lâchent quand je lis ce qui est inscrit sur le morceau de papier.

_Granger, _

_Si tu crois que je vais te laisser empiéter sur mon territoire impunément tu te trompe. Je déteste me faire rabaisser, ce que tu prends plaisir à faire. Et sache que ta présence m'insupporte, alors je ferais tout pour t'éloigner de ce manoir. Ce qui viens de se passer, n'est qu'un avant goût de se que je te réserve._

_Méfie toi. _

Rien de plus, rien de moins. Cette lâche n'a même pas pris la peine de signer, pourtant ça n'aurais rien changé. Je la Hais. C'est définitif à présent.

-Où est ta chambre ? Je lance à Drago

-Pour quoi faire ? M'interroge ce dernier intrigué par ce qui vient de se passer et mon attitude

-Peter le nez de ta fiancé, je rétorque calmement

C'est décidé, la guerre est déclarée.

Et je compte bien la gagner.

°0OoO0°

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Ano : C'est pas grave si tu pars en vrille, mwa j'adore ça et j'ai d'ailleurs souvent tendance à divaguer également ! C'est vrai que Drago, ne défend pas vraiment Agathe, mais après tout ça nous arrange hein ?! Et puis sans vouloir trop en dire il y a une raison que j'e n'ai pas encore dévoilée… ! Lool, ton raisonnement sur James bond se tient effectivement, c'est très souvent comme ça dans les films sauf qu'ici qui dit que nos deux protagonistes vont se retrouver ensembles ?! Nan, je plaisante, on verra n'est-ce pas… ! ;p ! Et puis tu vois Hermione a enfin mangé ! Mais non je ne me moque pas… Euh, pour le temps d'attente du prochain chapitre bah, comme tu là si bien dit : "je f'rai c'que jpeux!" ! Lool ! On ne tape pas l'auteur ! BizZz… !**

**Slydawn : La suite ?! La voilà ! Encore un fois, vraiment désolée du retard… J'espère que tu a aimé ce chapitre… Dis moi, ce que tu en pense ! BizZz… !**

**Coralie : Merci pour ta review ! J'ai fait de mon mieux pour la suite et j'espère que tuas aimé ! Pas grav' pour mon anniv', tu pouvais pas savoir ! ;p ! Sinon, merci d'être toujours là… ! BizZz… !**

**Lolaaa : Voilà pour la suite… ! J'espère qu'elle est à ton goût ! Surtout donne moi ton avis… ! BizZz… !**

**Loomy : Eh, oui Hermione à cédé au charme de Drago, à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse… ? Qui sait… Sinon, merci beaucoup pour tes compliment, ça me réchauffe le cœur.. ! Je vois que toi aussi tu est harcelée par les devoir.. ! Courage ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre… ! BizZz… !**

**LunDer : Lool ! Mwa aussi j'ai beaucoup aimé le poing dans la figure ! ça soulage n'est-ce pas ?! Bref, merci encore pour tes compliment ! J'ai encore mis du temps mais la suite est enfin là… ! Dis moi ce que tu en pense… ! BizZz… !**

**Maggy : Merci beaucoup ! ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! alors la suite est là et j'espère qu'elle te plaît ! BizZz… !**

**Elpilou :Effectivement Hermione s'en sort bien avec Agathe ! Et Drago poursuit sur sa lancée ! Mwa aussi j'aime bien les Hermione rebelles, en plus c'est génial à écrire ! Pour ta requête, j'en parlerais un peu plus bas… ! BizZz… !**

**Céline : Merci beaucoup encore une fois ! La raison pour laquelle Drago reste avec la blonde sera dévoilée plus tard dans la fic… ! BizZz… !**

**Gun D'ange : Merci beaucoup, ça me touche vraiment ! Et puis ça fait toujours très plaisir ! La suite est là et j'espère qu'elle te plait ! BizZz… !**

**Lady Hope : Ravie que la direction que prend mon histoire te plaise… ! En tous cas, j'essaye de faire au mieux… ! Sinon, j'espère que tu aime cette suite… ! BizZz… !**

**Alors, je m'excuse une nouvelle fois pour mon retard, j'ai vraiment mis du temps, Bref, avant de conclure j'ai une petite question pour vous, d'après la demande d'une revieweuse qui se reconnaîtra ! ;p ! **

**Voulez-vous que l'anatomie complète de notre cher Serpentard soit révélée ? **

**Alors voilà, j'attends vos réponses avec impatience… Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? **

**BizZz à tous et à bientôt pour la suite ! **

**Ps : Joyeuses fêtes ! **


	11. Escapade Nocturne

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Alors je vous remercie vivement pour toutes vos reviews, je vous assure que j'étais aux anges ! Tous vos encouragements m'on fait un bien fou et puis j'ai fait au plus vite pour écrire la suite, puisque comme d'habitude je croule sous les devoirs ! Alors vu les réponse à ma question de le chapitre précédent, disons qu'une petite surprise sera prévue dans les chapitres à venir, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire… ! Gros bisous à tous et Bonne Lecture !**

Chapitre 11 : Escapade Nocturne

°0OoO0°

Je vais la tuer. Voici, à quoi se résume mon état d'esprit en cet instant. Pour qui se prend t-elle à me provoquer de la sorte. Elle ne semble pas encore avoir compris qu'elle n'est pas de taille à me faire face, mais elle va rapidement le savoir c'est certain. Je guette la réaction de Drago, il n'a toujours pas répondu à ma question. Ce dernier semble réfléchir aux dégâts que je serais capable de commettre. Et à vrai dire il a raison. Exaspérée par son absence de réaction et l'envie d'en finir avec la blonde je me dirige vers la sortie. Enfin, vers la première porte que je trouve, car j'ignore totalement où aller.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? M'interroge Drago, visiblement sortit de sa transe

-Je tente de sortir de cette fichue salle, Je réponds tout en continuant à avancer vers les portes par lesquelles sont précédemment entrés Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy

-Pour aller où ? Me demande t-il sachant pertinemment ce que je vais répondre

-Devine… Je réplique en me retournant dans sa direction

-Pourquoi veux-tu absolument te prendre le bec avec elle ? Demande t-il à la fois curieux et étrangement las

-Si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire sans répliquer tu te trompe, Je réponds vivement

-Stupides Griffondors… Lâche t-il pensif, Franchement, qu'est-ce que ça va bien pouvoir t'apporter… ?

-Un bien fou, tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer à quel point. Maintenant, veux-tu bien m'indiquer la direction de ta chambre… Je demande, accompagnant ma requête d'un sourire charmeur…

Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes comme on dit…

-Excuse moi mais je ne veux emmener personne à Ste Mangouste ce soir, tu l'a déjà bien amochée pour aujourd'hui…

Très bien, il ne veux pas me donner son accord. Qu'importe, je passerai outre, après tout j'ai un allié, et dans ce manoir on peut dire qu'il est de taille. Et Drago, me doit bien ça après toutes ses cachotteries et coups bas. Un sourire calculateur se forme sur mes lèvres tandis que j'imagine tout ce que je pourrais faire subir à la blonde avec lui. J'amorce le geste de passer dans la pièce voisine quand Drago m'arrête me saisissant le poignet droit. Je me retourne vers lui et l'interroge innocemment du regard.

-A quoi pense-tu ?

-Moi ? Rien du tout… Je…, je vais aller me coucher tout simplement, Je réponds avec hésitation, pas tout à fait sûre que mon pitoyable mensonge lui conviendra

-Bien, je t'accompagne…

-Pardon ? Je réponds laissant malgré moi transparaître ma surprise et ma déception de ne pouvoir mener mes projets tels que je les entendais…

-T'es fatiguée toi, Réplique t'il amusé, Je te raccompagne à ta chambre, Explique t-il plus calmement, Glissant par la même occasion sa main dans la mienne.

Je ne réagis pas automatiquement, après tout j'aviserais par la suite. Durant notre ascension à travers les étages, je constate que je suis devenue étrangement 'intime' avec Drago. Même si nous avons tout les deux cessé de nous insulter après la guerre, ce rapprochement m'effraye et m'attire en même temps. Je sais que je joue sur un terrain glissant, mais c'est l'imprévu et l'adrénaline qui m'attirent. Le cours de mes pensés est interrompu lorsque je reconnaît le troisième étage. Nous prenons le couloir de gauche qui me mènera à ma chambre, nous nous rapprochons rapidement de celle-ci pour finalement l'atteindre.

Une petite idée germe soudainement dans mon esprit, qui me permettra peut-être de faire ce que je comptait accomplir dans la chambre de la blonde. Je pose délibérément mes mains dans le bas de son dos et l'attire à moi pour atteindre ses lèvres. Je l'embrasse passionnément dans le but de le faire flancher, malheureusement le piège que je comptais lui tendre se referme sur moi puisque je perds mes moyens, dès le moment où il répond avec ardeur à mon baiser. Il se détache peu à peu de moi, replaçant une mèche folle de mon chignon -à présent plus ou moins défait-, derrière mon oreille. Il me souffle un irrésistible « Bonne nuit » et s'éloigne dans la direction opposée.

Comme si je pouvais dormir après ça… Il en à des bonnes lui aussi.

Tant pis pour la première option. Il me reste toujours le plan B. Je m'engouffre dans ma chambre, et m'écroule dans mon lit, histoire de reprendre mes esprits. Je reçois un sifflement outré de Pattenrond que j'ai visiblement dérangé. Ce dernier bondit hors du lit, pour partir se mettre à l'abri sous celui-ci. Je m'exile dans la salle de bain, un moment, le temps de prendre ma douche et de me changer pour revêtir un shorty vert pâle ainsi qu'un débardeur assortit qui me serviront pour la nuit. Je crois que j'ai pris assez de temps pour brouiller les pistes à présent. Retournant dans ma chambre j'appelle doucement :

-Lyshka…

Ce dernier, ne met que quelques minuscules secondes pour se matérialiser sous mes yeux. Agitée comme une enfant, j'ai du mal à garder mon calme avant de m'adresser au petit elfe, qui attends visiblement un réaction de ma part, autre que de sautiller sur place, bien entendu.

-Lyshka, sais-tu où se trouve la chambre de Miss Keller ? Je demande poliment

-Oui, Répond t-il intrigué par ma demande

-Veux-tu bien m'y conduire ? Je l'interroge

-Lyshka aimerai savoir pourquoi Miss…

-Oh, trois fois rien, juste lui toucher un mot ou deux, Je réponds en tentant de masquer mes émotions

-Bien…Réponds respectueusement l'elfe, Je vais vous y conduire, Suivez-moi

Peu après ces mots nous quittons ma chambre, pour progresser plus profondément dans le couloir, nous rapprochant des escaliers. Nous passons rapidement devant, pour s'engouffrer dans le couloir de droite. Nous marchons en silence, et après quelques minutes de progression, une forme de découpe dans la pénombre. Je n'y prête pas réellement attention, me disant qu'il s'agit sans doute d'un elfe. Mais plus nous nous rapprochons, plus la forme grandi à vue d'œil, ce n'est certainement pas un elfe. C'est quand nous l'atteignons enfin, que je reconnais Drago, nonchalamment appuyé contre l'une des portes, qui peuple le couloir.

-J'en était sûr…sourit-il

Je ravale immédiatement ma fierté d'avoir trouvé un plan B convenable, enfin qui _était_ convenable, et soupire bruyamment, commençant à faire demi tour pour regagner ma chambre. Aussitôt, une main chaude se glisse dans la mienne pour me retenir. J'entends, Drago dire à Lyshka qu'il peut disposer puisqu'il a l'intention de me raccompagner. Je commence à avancer en ça compagnie, il en profite pour me taquiner.

-C'est raté pour aujourd'hui, lance t-il amusé

-ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer… Je répond dépitée de ne pas avoir pu atteindre mon objectif

-Bien tenté, S'exclame t-il

Nous gagnons rapidement ma chambre sans s'arrêter devant la porte cette fois-ci. Il m'entraîne à l'intérieur sans que je ne m'y attende.

-Cette fois-ci, promet moi que tu ne tentera pas d'aller assassiner Agathe en venant clandestinement dans sa chambre…Déclare t-il

Je grogne un « Oui », ceci dû à ma frustration et me dirige vers mon lit, tournant délibérément le dos à Drago en m'asseyant sur le confortable matelas et tirant les rideaux du lit à baldaquin.

-Tu sais que je te vois encore…réplique t-il amusé

A vrai dire, il à raison, les rideaux de couleur vert pomme sont plus ou moins transparents. Pour tout réponse, je me contente de lui tirer la langue.

-Très mature, Commente t-il

Je l'entends se rapprocher du lit et pour éviter tout contact, je me glisse sous mes draps, bien qu'il fasse déjà une chaleur étouffante. Il faudrait que je le mette au courant des bienfaits de la climatisation.

-Je n'ai pas droit à un bonne nuit, cette fois-ci ? M'interroge t-il

Je soulève mon oreiller, pour enfouir ma tête en dessous lui signifiant alors clairement mon refus. Je sais que mon comportement est plus que puéril, mais que voulez-vous, je suis énervée. Et si jamais, j'ai le malheur de lui répondre cela voudra dire qu'il aura gagné et je ne compte en aucun cas baisser les bras. C'est hors de question, et puis de toute façon je n'ai aucune envie de dormir. Je l'entends s'en aller et refermer la porte dernière lui. Comme si c'était ce qui allait m'empêcher de sortir. Je repousse les draps après quelques secondes et attrape un magazine que je feuillette distraitement. Pensant avoir perdu assez de temps j'appelle doucement Lyshka, qui réapparaît pour la seconde fois de la nuit sous mes yeux.

-Lyshka, ne pose pas de questions, conduis-moi simplement au bureau de Drago, Je déclare calmement

Le petit elfe, m'adresse un hochement de tête et sors de ma chambre, moi sur ses talons. Nous descendons au deuxième étage du manoir, là où se trouve son bureau. Je le sais, puisque j'ai longuement erré dans cet étage du manoir, n'est-ce pas ? Nous marchons en silence puis je reconnaît la porte en bois massif qui cache le bureau. Je dis à Lyshka de revenir quand je l'appellerais de nouveau et pénètre dans le bureau de Drago. Mon premier geste est de me diriger vers l'ordinateur portable qui cache quelques données intéressantes. Après quelques secondes d'attente -durant lesquelles l'ordinateur daigna s'allumer-, je constate avec effroi qu'il me faut un mot de passe pour accéder aux fichiers.

Je n'y crois pas ! Il a mis un mot de passe ! Et comment je fait moi maintenant ?! Et moi qui pensais découvrir quelques informations juteuses à me mettre sous la dent c'est loupé… Remarquez je peux toujours tenter quelques mots de passe au hasard… Voyons, son année de naissance ? Bon, ça ne marche pas…en même temps c'est peut-être un peu trop simple… Sa maison à Poudlard ? Non, plus… Le nom de la blonde ? Pas plus, en même temps qui utiliserai son nom à elle comme mot de passe ? C'est trop déshonorant… Après de nombreuses autres tentatives, j'abandonne la lutte contre cette fichue machine… Enfin pour le moment. Après tout j'ai encore de nombreuses choses à découvrir dans cette pièce… Sans perdre de temps, je me lève du confortable fauteuil de Drago et entreprend d'ouvrir les placards et meubles à ma portée…

J'y trouve quelques papiers inintéressants sur son travail, quelques magazines et journaux, qui ne m'apprennent rien de plus que ce que je sais déjà… C'est presque dépitée que je me tourne vers de dernier meuble qui trône dans la pièce… Ce dernier est assez grand je dois dire, et j'espère bien y trouver quelque chose de captivant… J'ouvre la porte qui cache l'intérieur du meuble et frissonne de joie… Merlin, c'est la caverne des merveilles… Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai devant mes yeux une pensine ! C'est plus que ce que j'espérais…

Quelques filaments argentés ondulent paisiblement dans la pensine, provoquant mon excitation et ma trop grande curiosité… C'est sans vraiment m'en rendre compte que le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds pour me faire basculer dans les souvenirs de Drago…

Un nouveau décor se dessine autour de moi, des murs de pierre m'entourent, sans toutefois donner une allure lugubre à la pièce dans laquelle je me trouve, le foyer d'une cheminée illumine la pièce. Quelques tapisseries frappées des armoiries de Poudlard trônent par endroit sur les murs, c'est en me tournant vers l'un des sofas que je reconnais cette pièce ; C'est la salle commune des Préfets-en-Chefs…

Merlin, que ça me ramène en arrière, enfin pas tant que ça quand on y réfléchis bien, mais tout de même ! Cela veux dire, que je vais probablement croiser ma petite personne si jamais j'apparais dans le souvenir de Drago. Mais attendez, je vais peut-être pouvoir découvrir ce qu'il fabriquait dans mon dos, et être sûre que c'était bien lui qui me faisait tout ces coups foireux. Eh, oui un Malefoy, reste un Malefoy. Je m'approche de la grande fenêtre qui donne sur le parc de Poudlard et contemple le paysage illuminé par la lune et les étoiles. Les ravages de l'ultime bataille sont encore visibles puisque la forêt interdite est ravagée et quelques légers cratères marquent le sol.

Une porte qui s'ouvre me fait réagir et je me retourne brusquement pour apercevoir un Drago Malefoy âgé de Dix sept ans, à demi nu, uniquement vêtu d'une serviette blanche négligemment entourée autour de la taille. Ce genre d'évènement me rappelle toutes les fois ou je le croisais dans cette tenue, sans pouvoir m'empêcher de rougir violemment. Il faut dire que son corps, possède tout de celui d'un dieu, il n'y a pas à dire le quidditch peut avoir du bon ! Et ses cheveux sauvagement décoiffés et encore trempés d'eau ne gâchent pas le spectacle… Vous comprenez donc pourquoi toutes les filles de Poudlard ont un jour ou l'autre fantasmé sur le Roi des Serpentard. Moi comprise. J'ai d'ailleurs failli me faire tuer à plusieurs reprises par toutes ses groupies pour être sa coéquipière…

Drago, referme la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui et part se poser tranquillement sur le sofa, ne prenant même pas la peine d'aller se changer. Le portrait qui bloque l'entrée de la salle commune s'ouvre bruyamment me laissant passer…Ou plutôt, la moi d'il y a quelques années. J'ai l'air complètement égarée, rêveuse en fait, mon double se fige en apercevant Drago.

-Alors Granger, ton rendez-vous avec la belette s'est bien passé ? Lance Drago d'un ton ironique

-Franchement Malefoy cela ne te regarde en aucun cas et puis évite de m'imposer ton corps repoussant dès que je rentre, je risquerais de rendre mon repas…

-Repoussant tu dis ? Réplique t-il en se levant dans ma direction…enfin moi plus jeune, mais ce souvenir reste gravé dans ma mémoire comme le plus troublant qui soit. Marchant d'une manière féline dans ma direction, ce qui je m'en souviens m'a horriblement troublée… Pour finalement arriver à ma hauteur, se collant pratiquement à moi. Il m'embrasse délicatement dans le cou et chuchote un horripilant :

-Alors suis-je toujours repoussant Granger ?

Abasourdie et totalement perplexe, je me vois fuir dans ma chambre, ne parvenant pas à comprendre ce qui venait de m'arriver, et surtout furieuse contre moi même de n'avoir pu le repousser…

Voyez qu'aujourd'hui encore, c'est un vrai chalenge pour moi de l'envoyer balader quand l'envie lui prend de m'embrasser… Je vois Drago sourire de satisfaction et repartir dans sa chambre.

Une nouvelle fois le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds, et je me retrouve à nouveau dans le bureau de Drago. Complètement stupéfaite, qu'il ai conservé ce souvenir… Je sais qu'il a toujours aimé me faire tourner en bourrique, mais de là à en conserver tous ses exploits… Avide d'en connaître plus sur les souvenir de Drago, je ne perds pas de temps et replonge dans son passé…

J'atterris dans une salle que je reconnais automatiquement, la salle commune de Serpentard. Eh, oui je la connais bien, pour souvent y avoir mis les pieds au cours de ma septième année, et tout ceci avec l'aide de Blaise. Il faut dire qu'il était souvent là pour moi quand j'avais besoin de réconfort. De ce fait, je connais cette salle commune aussi bien que celle de Griffondor. J'entends des voix près de moi, et constate qu'au fond de la salle commune se trouvent trois personnes que j'identifie automatiquement comme étant, Drago, Blaise et Pansy. Je me rapproche des trois personnes histoire d'assister à leur conversation, Drago est tranquillement avachi dans un sofa de cuir noir, tandis que Pansy se trouve confortablement installée dans les bras de Blaise.

Je les ai toujours trouvés adorables ensemble ces deux là. Enfin pas au début tout compte fait. J'étais profondément choquée que Blaise puisse sortir avec une fille comme Pansy, mais j'ai également appris à la connaître au cours de ma dernière année à Poudlard, et il se trouve que c'est une fille très gentille et amusante contrairement aux apparences. A croire que tous les membres de la maison de Serpentard ne jouent que sur les apparences.

-Alors Drago as-tu réfléchis à ta réponse ? Demande Blaise

-Pourquoi veux tu savoir ça ? Demande ce dernier visiblement ennuyé

-Simple curiosité… réplique Blaise un étrange sourire aux lèvres

-Eh, bien va satisfaire ta curiosité ailleurs, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Allez Dray fait un effort ce n'est qu'une question… l'encourage Pansy d'une voix douce

-Franchement Pansy, comment réagirais-tu si on te demandais comment se passe ta cohabitation avec Blaise ?

-J'y répondrais, et puis pourquoi réagis-tu si durement ? L'interroge t-elle Aurais-tu quelque chose à cacher ? Rajoute t-elle un sourire taquin aux lèvres

-Nous caches-tu une liaison secrète avec Hermione ? Complète Blaise, étant parfaitement conscient de la réaction qu'il allais provoquer

-Il ne se passe rien avec Granger ! C'est clair ! Siffle Drago avant de se diriger à grand pas vers le dortoir des Garçons de septième année.

J'entreprends de le suivre, mais entends tout de même en m'éloignant Blaise et Pansy s'exclamer :

-Bien sûr et nous on est à Griffondor !

Attendez c'est moi, ou Blaise et Pansy ont cherché à me caser avec Drago ? Je sais que je m'étais rapproché d'eux, mais de là à vouloir me mettre en couple avec leur meilleur ami, ils ont fait fort. Je comprends mieux désormais, les allusions de Blaise à propos de Drago, celle que j'ignorais délibérément pour éviter de rougir en me remémorant toutes les fois ou j'avais pu croiser Drago en 'petite' tenue…

Je suit Drago jusqu'au dortoirs et le regarde claquer la porte sans ménagement derrière lui une fois dans la pièce. Il grommelle toutes sortes de choses parmi lesquelles je reconnais quelques jurons. Sur l'instant, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il est atrocement beau lorsqu'il est sur les nerfs… Il s'allonge sur le premier lit à sa portée et croise ses bras derrière sa nuque, les yeux fixés sur le sommet du lit à baldaquin. La porte du dortoir grince à nouveau pour laisser entrer Blaise qui tente difficilement de réprimer un sourire. Drago détourne un instant les yeux vers lui, puis reporte à nouveau toute son attention sur le plafond.

-Tu sais que tu occupe moi lit là ? L'interroge Blaise en se rapprochant de lui

Pour toute réponse Drago lui affiche son majeur signe apparent d'irritation. Ayant l'habitude des sautes d'humeur de Drago, son meilleur ami préfère ignorer son geste et poursuit :

-Pourquoi tu te met toujours dans un état pareille lorsqu'on prononce le nom d'Hermione ?

-Elle m'insupporte tout simplement ! Réplique t-il

-La cohabitation se passe si mal ? Demande Blaise

-Comme d'habitude….

-C'est-à-dire… ?

-Je la fait enrager et je suis de bonne humeur pour la journée, grogne t-il

-Alors pourquoi es-tu si bougon ce matin, n'es-tu pas censé être de _bonne_ humeur pour la journée ? Souligne Blaise

-J'y arrive plus…soupire Drago

-Pardon ?

-J'arrive plus à la rendre folle, je crois que…nan laisse tomber, souffle t-il

-Tu crois que quoi ? Je te préviens je risque de ne pas te lâcher tant que je n'aurais pas obtenu de réponse !

-Merci, mais ça je le sais déjà…En fait je crois que je l'ai pervertie…

-Pardon ?! Pervertie tu dis ! _Hermione _?

-Tu comprends pas, maintenant c'est elle qui parviens à me rendre dingue et ça m'énerve !

-Ah, je vois…Eh bien avec le temps que tu la martyrise fallais bien se douter que ça arriverai…

Je vois Drago ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais n'entends pas ce qu'il dit puisque tout se dématérialise à nouveau sous mes yeux et je me retrouve de nouveau dans le bureau de Drago. Alors comme ça il m'a pervertie ? Bon, il est vrai que j'ai changé à ma sortie de Poudlard, et ai cessé de me laisser faire par Drago mais tout de même… Quoi qu'il en sois je suis fière de moi ! Pourquoi ? C'est simple : J'ai fait tourner Drago en bourrique… Le juste retour des choses tout simplement !

J'allais de nouveau replonger dans son passé quand mes yeux se posèrent sur ma montre, il est précisément deux heures et demi du matin. Même si je meurs d'envie d'en savoir plus, je crois qu'il est plus sage d'aller au lit. Histoire d'être en forme pour rabaisser la blonde demain matin. J'appelle doucement Lyshka et lui fait part de ma requête, ce dernier me ramène à ma chambre et me souhaite aimablement bonne nuit avant de s'en aller. Sans attendre je file sous mes draps pour une nuit bien méritée. Je ne trouve pas le sommeil immédiatement puisque :

J'AI réussi à rendre dingue, le grand et l'unique

Drago Malefoy !

°0OoO0°

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Coralie : Lool ! Ne t'en fait pas la vengeance d'Hermione est prévue pour le prochain chapitre ! Agathe va devoir se cacher si elle veut l'éviter ! BizZz et j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !**

**Eclixia : Ravie que mon histoire te plaise, et j'espère vraiment que c'est toujours le cas… Du moins je fait de mon mieux ! BizZz et dis moi ce que tu pense de ce nouveau chapitre… ! **

**Rockeuse dans l'âme : Merci pour la chute de mon chapitre précédent… Et moi qui pensais l'avoir loupé, ça me fait très très plaisir ! J'espère que celui-ci te plaît tout autant ! BizZz… !**

**Céline : Effectivement si on vois la biologie de ce côté là, je veux bien aimer la science ! Lool ! Mwa aussi j'ai adoré écrire le conflit entre Hermione et Agathe… Et moi non plus je n'ai rien contre les blonde… Au contraire ! J'espère que tu aime ce chapitre ! BizZz et tous mes vœux également !**

**Audette : Heu…Merci ! BizZz et j'espère que t'a aimé ce chapitre ! **

**Lucedelune : Lool ! C'est pas grave pour le 'retard', mais en tout cas ça me fait toujours autant plaisir ce que tu m'écris… ! ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur, donc bah j'espère que tu aime cette suite… BizZz… ! **

**Ayia : J'ai essaye de faire au plus vite possible pour la continuation ! Et j'espère que ça te plaît ! Oui, mwa aussi j'adore le Drago que je décrit dans ma fic, en fait je l'aime dans toutes les fics ! BizZz… !**

**Loomy : Alors les Malefoy sont-ils pour Hermione ? Ah ah mystère, la réponse arrivera plus tard ! Patience ;p ! bon comme tu l'a vu les plans d'Hermione pour se venger d'Agathe ont étés interrompus mais elle ne perds rien pour attendre ! ;p ! Lool ! Pour répondre à ta question, non je n'ai pas fait de vœux, parce que je ne parviens pas à les tenir ! BizZz… !**

**Elpilou : Ne t'inquiète pas j'imagine bien Drago ainsi également, un ange en apparence qui cache un vrai démon ! ;p ! Mais bon, c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime ! Bonne fêtes à toi aussi en passant ! Sinon, j'espère que tu a aime ce chapitre ! BizZz… !**

**Jenny : Merci beaucoup ! ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Alors j'espère que la suite te plaît ! BizZz à toi ! **

**Mallory : Merci beaucoup ! Alors là c'est vraiment gentil ! Ravie que la trame de l'histoire te plaise, je fait de mon mieux pour ménager le suspense… ! BizZz... ! **

**Jess : Merci ! Eh bien j'espère que ce chapitre te plaît ! BizZz… !**

**Staphyla : Lool ! Mais non, je suis sûre que ta couleur de cheveux n'est en rien responsable de tes déboires pour trouver ma fic ! Ne t'en fait pas ;p ! Pattenrond un criminel ? Ohh peut-être pas, mais on va en entendre parler dans les prochains chaps ! Et comme tu l'a vu, Hermione est loin de freiner sa curiosité…Lool ! BizZz… !**

**Legolasgirl77 : Merci beaucoup ! Ce que tu me dis me touche vraiment ! Bon, Hermione ne s'est pas encore vengée, mais bon, ça ne va pas tarder n'est-ce pas… ! ;p ! BizZz… !**

**Oliem : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu trouve que ma fic se détache du reste ! C'est un super compliment ! ;p ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaît autant que les précédents… ! BizZz… !**

**Lolaaa : C'est vrai Narcissa, a eu une attitude disons…intrigante… mais ta réponse à tes question, eh bien se trouveront dans les chapitres qui suivrons… Bonnes fêtes à toi aussi ! Et en général je n'oublie pas de répondre aux reviews, bah ou je vous doit bien ça hein, tu m'encourage et puis ça me fait plaisir ! BizZz… !**

**Lady Hope : Effectivement il y a anguille sous roche ! Mais je ne révélerai rien avant un petit moment ! En tout cas je suis ravie que ça te plaise toujours… ! BizZz et dis moi ce que tu pense de ce chap…**

**Slydawn : Merci ! C'est vrai que je n'axe pas tout sur uniquement Drago et Hermione, parce que ça pourrai être étouffant, ou trop répétitif ! Et puis Agathe était prévue depuis la création de ma fiction ! BizZz et merci encore de me suivre !**

**Lacus Clyne : Effectivement, la vengeance d'Hermione risque d'être très dangereuse ! Mais Agathe l'a cherché pas vrai ? J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plû… ! BizZz… !**

**Diane : Waw, merci beaucoup ! Tes compliments sur ma manière d'écrire me touchent beaucoup ! Vraiment, ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur ! Merci encore, et j'espère que tu aime la suite… BizZz… !**

**Sam : Lool ! Oui Agathe risque de devoir prendre soin de son nez ! Il faut dire que je ne la ménage pas ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre également ! BizZz… !**

**Alors voilà, ce chapitre est terminé, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaît tout autant que les autres ! J'ai été tellement ravie de toutes vos reviews, qu'il fait une page de plus que tous mes autres chapitres ! Je me suis dit, pourquoi pas vous faire un petit cadeau en en écrivant plus ! Alors voilà, j'espère que les petits bonds dans le passé de Drago vous ont plû… !**

**Donc j'attends vos impressions sur ce chapitre, et merci encore ! **

**BizZz et à la prochaine… !**


	12. La vengeance de la Lionne

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Je vous remercie tous encore une fois pour vos encouragements et d'être encore là pour me suivre dans mes écrits, ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur. Comme d'habitude je m'excuse pour ce retard mais comme toujours j'ai des devoirs à n'en plus finir… J'espère donc très très fort que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre ! En tout cas j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire… Donc merci à tous d'être toujours là et Bonne Lecture !**

Chapitre 12 : La vengeance de la Lionne

°0OoO0°

J'ouvre brutalement les yeux troublée par ma nuit, enfin mes rêves. Puisque voyez-vous j'ai rêvé d'un certain blond au corps athlétique et aux yeux hypnotiques, vous situez ? Je crois qu'assister aux souvenirs de Drago à moitié nu, m'a gravement perturbée, ou est-ce simplement le fait d'avoir dormi dans son manoir ? Les deux raisons me semblent parfaitement envisageables. Quoi qu'il en soit, mon programme de la journée s'annonce chargé, mais follement amusant. Rendre dingue la blonde… C'est quelque chose qui me met de bonne humeur. Je m'étire doucement, savourant chacun de mes gestes, et baille allégrement. C'est quand je me redresse, que mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Je tente de sortir précipitamment de mon lit, mais m'effondre lamentablement sur le sol, entraînant les draps avec moi, sans parler des rideaux du lit à baldaquin. C'est donc dans un état déplorable, entourée de draps verts et blancs que je me relève pour faire face à mon cher et tendre patron.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ? Je m'exclame proche de l'hystérie

-Je te rappelle une nouvelle fois, que je suis ici chez moi… Répond t-il amusé par ma réaction, ce qui a le don de me rendre encore plus agitée que je ne l'étais déjà.

-Très bien, je reformule ma question : T'as t-on appris la politesse ? Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, faire irruption dans la chambre d'une personne endormie sans avoir eu la présence d'esprit de la réveiller aux préalable, n'est pas une des choses les plus polies qui soient ! Et puis tu pouvais frapper, pour m'éviter une crise cardiaque, au moins ! Je m'arrête subitement, devant son absence totale de réaction, il a juste un sourire goguenard plaqué sur les lèvres. Je n'ai qu'une envie pour le moment, le foutre à la porte pour ne plus voir ce sourire.

-C'est bon, tu as fini ? Demande t-il calmement

Au comble de l'énervement, je grogne bruyamment, et me retourne –du mieux que je le peux, à cause des draps qui m'entourent- vers la porte de la salle de bain que je claque le plus bruyamment possible une fois à l'intérieur. Je m'adosse un instant à celle-ci pour tenter de reprendre une respiration normale et calmer mes nerfs. Ce qui visiblement ne marche pas vraiment. Mais qu'est-ce que Malefoy fait dans ma chambre ? N'entendant plus aucun, son dans la pièce adjacente, j'en conclu qu'il à déserté les lieux. Tant, mieux une bonne douche chaude, me permettra de réfléchir calmement. Je retire un à un mes vêtements et me précipite dans la cabine de douche à ma disposition. Je me détends immédiatement au contact de l'eau, et laisse mon esprit s'évader, perdant alors tout contact avec la réalité. Au bout de quelques longues minutes après m'être correctement lavée, j'entends la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Ce doit être Lyshka, il est toujours là pour m'aider. Je coupe l'eau, et entreprend de me sécher, mais aucune serviette ne se trouve à ma portée.

-Lyshka, peux-tu me tendre une serviette s'il te plaît ?

Je n'obtient aucune réponse, mais dans les secondes qui suivent je vois posée sur l'une des portes de la cabine de douche une serviette blanche à l'aspect moelleux à souhait. Je la saisi prestement et l'enroule autour de mon corps. J'ouvre la cabine de douche et me retrouve face à face, non pas avec Lyshka mais avec Drago. Mon corps se fige totalement, le choc sans doute. Un éclair de lucidité m'illumine l'esprit et je referme aussitôt la cabine de douche, pour ne plus faire face à Malefoy.

-Avant, que je ne commette un meurtre, veux-tu bien me dire ce que tu fait dans MA salle de bain ? Je lance au comble de l'exaspération

-Pour commencer, c'est ma salle de bain…

-T'arrête avec ça oui ! On s'en fiche que ce sois ta salle de bain ou celle de n'importe qui d'autre, le fait est que tu n'a rien à faire là ! Et puis tu ne réponds pas à ma question !

-Si tu m'en laissait l'occasion au moins…

-Malefoy tu m'énerve… Je grogne

-C'est plus Drago ? Réplique t-il

-Tais-toi ou je ne réponds plus de mes actes ! Je m'exclame, ouvrant légèrement la porte pour lui montrer à quel point je suis en colère. Je claque la porte de douche, une nouvelle fois, dans l'espoir de le faire sortir de la salle de bain. Espoir qui s'envole vite en fumée quand j'entends sa réponse.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment si tu es en position de discuter ce que je dis, _Hermione_… Déclare t-il avec une voix provocante, en détachant chaque syllabe de mon prénom.

Mais c'est pas vrai ! Il le fait exprès… Oui, il le fait exprès, et puis c'est bien ce qui le rend de _bonne_ humeur le matin. Je sens que je vais craquer. Je ne sais pas moi, je peut bien lui casser le nez une énième fois, je suis douée dans ce domaine visiblement. Sauf, qu'il aura gagné, une nouvelle fois. Non, j'ai une nouvelle idée, j'ai bien d'autres moyens. Et puis n'ai-je pas la capacité de rendre dingue également, ce cher Drago Malefoy ? J'ouvre à nouveau la porte de la cabine de douche en grand, pour me laisser passer cette fois-ci.

Je repositionne ma serviette de manière à ce qu'elle ne glisse pas et m'approche dangereusement de Drago. Je lui adresse mon regard le plus enflammé et colle mon corps au sien. Ce dernier, semble tout d'abord surpris puis se prête au jeu. Je passe mes mains sous sa chemise tandis que mes lèvres touchent les siennes, aussitôt il s'empresse d'approfondir le baiser. Merlin, qu'il embrasse bien, il faut que je me reprenne et vite ! De plus ce dernier cherche à m'ôter ma serviette, je bloque ses mains –ô combien baladeuses- de mon corps et me détache lentement de lui. Ce dernier pousse un soupir de frustration –qui aurait pu me faire craquer si je n'étais pas aussi remontée contre lui-, et me regarde me réfugier dans la pièce ou son rangés tous les vêtements qu'il à mit à ma disposition.

Je m'empare, de sous-vêtements, d'un bustier noir et d'un jean que j'enfile rapidement, puis applique un sort sur mes cheveux pour les sécher et les coiffer. J'ouvre de nouveau la porte qui donne sur la salle de bain, et retrouve Drago qui n'a toujours pas bougé d'un pouce, encore sous le choc j'imagine. Je m'approche doucement de lui, dépose un baiser sur sa joue et déclare :

-Alors qui est-ce qui n'est plus en position de discuter maintenant ?

Sur, ces mots je sort en vitesse de la salle de bain puis de ma chambre, pour rejoindre les cuisines, où je compte prendre un bon petit déjeuner. J'entends la porte de la chambre de Sandra se déverrouiller au moment où je passe devant mais n'y prête pas plus attention que ça trop heureuse de ma minime mais éblouissante victoire sur Drago. J'atteins le Hall d'entrée à une vitesse record et appelle Lyshka pour connaître l'endroit où se trouvent les cuisines. Ce denier m'y conduit rapidement et un pain au chocolat accompagné d'un verre de lait parviennent à me mettre d'aplomb pour la journée. Quelques minutes plus tard on m'annonce que la blonde m'attends dans le Grand Salon pour les essayages de sa robe de bal.

J'avance vers mon lieu de torture en traînant les pieds, la perspective de rester enfermée avec la blonde ne m'enchante guère, même si je compte lui faire payer ses affronts d'hier. Je pénètre donc dans le grand salon, qui est effectivement grand… immense même, les couleurs vertes et argent se partagent la salle. Et je prend alors réellement conscience que je suis bien chez les Malefoy. La blonde se trouve au milieu de la pièce entourée d'elfes de maisons qu'elle est probablement en train de traumatiser. Histoire de limiter les dégâts je m'approche d'elle signalant ma présence d'un raclement de gorge. Cette dernière se retourné choquée d'être interrompue dans ses occupations d'une importance sans égal. Elle me jette un regard méprisant et reporte de nouveau toute son attention sur un magazine sorcier quelle tiens entre ses mains. J'examine un instant les rouleaux de tissus choisi par la blonde et attrape ma baguette, prononce un sort et tout un matériel de couture apparaît sous mes yeux.

-Eh bien qu'attends tu Sang-de-Bourbe ? M'interroge la blonde

Pour toute réponse je fait léviter un mettre qui s'enroule autour de sa taille pour prendre ses mesures. Je prend soin de resserrer plus qu'il ne faudrait le mettre en question et attends la réaction de la blonde, ce qui ne tarde d'ailleurs pas à arriver.

-Que fais tu espèce d'imbécile ? S'offusque t-elle le rouge lui montant aux joues

-Je m'occupe de votre petite personne comme vous me l'avez demandé ! Je rétorque avec un sourire ironique

Je relâche la pression du mettre sur sa taille, et fait léviter de grands morceaux de tissu bleu nuit au niveau de la taille de la blonde. Ce dernière n'étant vêtue que d'un petit short et d'un débardeur fin, je peux commencer mon travail sans problèmes, sans que les vêtements ne gênent pour confectionner la robe. Je me place dans son dos pour fixer les premiers morceaux de tissus à sa taille et pique par inadvertance avec mon aiguille le dos de la blonde. Cette dernier pousse un cri suraigu et me traite de tous les noms possibles et inimaginables tandis que je tente de réprimer un fou rire.

-Tu ne sais donc pas te servir de tes dix doigts ? Piaille t-elle

-Bien sur que si. Moi je sais…

-Qu'entends tu par là ? Que ce n'est pas mon cas ?

-C'est vous qui le dites et non moi, Je répond mon sourire s'élargissant davantage au fur et à mesure que les secondes défilent.

Le blonde recule d'un pas offensée par les paroles sans faire attention au fait que je m'occupais jusqu'à présent de fixer quelques épingles dans son dos. C'est donc sans douceur que cette dernière perçoit la pointe de l'aiguille dans son dos. Elle pousse un cri suraigu alertant au passage de nombreux elfes de maison qui débarquent affolés dans le grand salon. Une petite tache de sang apparaît sur le tissu coûteux de la robe tandis que la blonde se retourne –sans se faire mal cette fois-ci- vers moi.

-Sombre imbécile ! Siffle t-elle sortant sa baguette de je ne sais où s'apprêtant probablement à vouloir –tenter ?- de me régler mon compte. Elle ignore peut-être mes capacités, -largement supérieures aux siennes- pour les duels.

Ma baguette qui était sagement rangée dans la poche de mon jean de retrouve bien vite entre mes mains prête à servir. Je lance un regard de défit à la blonde qui me le rend bien. C'est sans surprise que je pare sa première attaque, un ridicule « Jambencoton ». Je me demande bien dans quelle école a t-elle pu aller pour utiliser ce sort de première année dans un duel. Me rappelant d'un sort couramment utilisé par Harry au cours de notre sixième année, j'utilise le sort informulé « Levicorpus » et vois bien vite la blonde léviter jusqu'au plafond suspendue par la cheville droite. Cette dernière n'a bien évidemment pas manqué à sa nature en poussant un cri strident, provoquant mon hilarité. Un fou rire libérateur fuse de mes lèvres, effaçant la tension de ces derniers jours. Je m'appuie sur une chaise pour ne pas tomber. Soudain l'une des portes du grand salon s'ouvre avec fracas, me faisant sursauter ainsi que la plupart des elfes de maisons qui se trouvaient dans la salle, apeurés par la blonde suspendue dans les airs. Mon rire se bloque dans ma gorge quand j'aperçois Drago se précipiter vers moi, très vite suivit de Blaise.

Drago s'approche de moi et pousse un profond soupir, ressemblant fortement à un soupir de soulagement en voyant la blonde immobilisée en hauteur. Blaise s'approche pour me saluer chaleureusement me serrant dans ses bras, j'en profite pour lui rendre son étreinte et me détache à regret de lui pour faire face à Drago. Pas que j'ai peur de lui, mais je sens que ça ne va pas être des plus amusants…

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? J'ai cru que vous étiez en train de vous entretuer !

En même temps il à pas tout à fait tord. On peut même dire que tous les éléments étaient réunis, les deux adversaires, le duel et le sang. J'adresse un regard innocent à mes deux compagnons et prend la parole :

-Non, je prenais juste ses mesures…

-A plusieurs mètres de au dessus du sol ? Ironise Drago arquant un sourcil

J'allais répondre quand la voix désespérément agaçante de la blonde résonne au dessus de nos têtes :

-Vous comptez me faire redescendre quand ? Grince t-elle, sa voix encore plus désagréable qu'il y a quelques secondes. Décidément je ne pourrais jamais la supporter.

Voyons comment s'en débarrasser la prochaine fois ? Je réfléchis à toute allure quand un raclement de gorge significatif de Drago se fait entendre. Je pose mes yeux sur lui et il me fait comprendre d'un regard vers la blonde ce qu'il me reste à faire. Profondément déçue je murmure le Contre-sort et la blonde viens de poser sans aucune délicatesse sur le sol. Elle trébuche sur le tissu de sa robe en se relevant et retombe lourdement à terre. Drago n'amorce même pas le geste de l'aider et reste immobile en face moi. La blonde finit finalement à se 'traîner' vers nous et s'accroche à Drago comme si sa vie en dépendait. Un sentiment jusqu'alors totalement oublié ressurgis au plus profond de moi. Non ce n'est pas possible ! Pas ça ! Je ne peux pas être jalouse ! Je n'aime pas Drago, ou du moins je crois. Nous restons là tous les quatre à nous observer en silence quand Blaise prend finalement la parole :

-Bon, pas que je m'ennuie mais j'ai deux ou trois mots à dire à Hermione, s'excuse t-il saisissant ma main droite pour me faire sortir du Grand Salon à grands pas.

Trop sonnée par les récents évènements je ne prends pas la peine de protester et me laisse entraîner par Blaise dans le Hall. J'ai juste le temps d'entendre la blonde se plaindre de quelque chose que je ne parviens pas à comprendre à Drago avant que les lourdes portes du Grand Salon ne se referment derrière nous. Je croise le regard de Blaise qui en dit long sur ses intentions et reprend bien vite le contrôle de moi-même. Je calme les battements incessants de mon cœur et me prépare mentalement à l'interrogatoire qui va suivre.

-Alors ? Lance t-il de but en blanc

-Comment vont Pansy et Lucy ? Je demande ne prêtant pas attention à sa question précédente tentant de contourner le sujet par tous les moyens possibles

-Elles vont bien, Pansy et moi sommes juste un peu fatigués par Lucy qui ne fait pas encore ses nuits, mais là n'est pas la question 'Mione, Donc je reprend, que s'est-il passé ?

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parle…

-Hermione… Insiste t-il sont regard ébène me transperçant, Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire, Déclare t-il son coté Serpentard faisant brusquement surface. Incapable de résister à ce regard je lâche le morceau :

-C'est elle qui à commencé ! Je réplique, mon argumentation égalant celle d'une enfant

Il m'adresse un regard amusé, m'invitant à poursuivre mon récit, ce que je ne tarde pas à faire ponctuant mon récit de nombreux fous rires accompagnés par Blaise à la pensée de la blonde suspendue plusieurs mètres aux dessus du sol. Après avoir dévoilé à mon meilleur ami tout ce qui s'est passé dans le Grand Salon, ce dernier me jette de nouveau un regard perçant. Merlin que veut-il encore savoir ? Je ne lui cache pourtant plus rien. Enfin hormis les envies saugrenues de Drago à chaque fois que je me retrouve à moins d'un mètre de lui.

-Au fait pourquoi es-tu ici ? Je demande, tentant d'esquiver sa prochaine question qui j'en suis sûre ne va pas tarder à tomber.

-Pour le travail, Drago et moi avons de nombreuses choses à régler. Mais justement en parlant du loup, que se passe t-il avec lui ?

-Pardon ? Mais il ne se passe rien ! Pourquoi faudrait-il qu'il arrive quelque chose ?

-Pas la peine de mentir Hermione, et puis si tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ton regard envers lui tout à l'heure… Répond t-il un sourire victorieux s'étalant sur ses lèvres

-Mon regard envers lui ? Mais tu délire Blaise !

-Tu est jalouse 'Mione… Poursuit-il son sourire s'élargissant en voyant le rouge me monter aux joues, mon corps trahissant mes sentiments.

-Dans tes rêves ! Et jalouse de qui ?

-Ne fait pas l'innocente Hermione, ça ne prends pas avec moi et tu le sais très bien. Tu mens aussi bien que je ne cuisine.

-Je ne suis pas jalouse de Drago ! Je lance au comble de l'exaspération.

Ce n'est qu'en voyant le sourire en coin de Blaise que je réalise mon erreur. Je me suis trahie toute seule. Oh Merlin comment ai-je fait pour être aussi bête ? Il ne va plus me lâcher d'une semelle avec cette histoire maintenant ! Pourquoi Blaise a t-il toujours su me tirer les vers du nez d'une manière ou d'une autre ? Il va vraiment falloir que j'apprenne à me méfier. De désespoir je prend place sur les marches de l'escalier qui prend naissance dans le Hall. Mon sois-disant meilleur ami, me rejoins dans les instants qui suivent et pose une main réconfortante sur mon épaule.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans un état pareil 'Mione… Souffle t-il doucement

-Ah oui et pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il se trouve qu'un certain Drago Malefoy n'est pas non plus indifférent à ton charme… Et qu'il n'a cessé de me parler de toi ces derniers temps… Ajoute t-il provoquant ma stupeur.

Alors comme ça Drago, n'est pas insensible à l'effet que je porte sur lui ? Il me semble qu'avec les précieuses informations de Blaise mon plan de vengeance envers un certain blondinet va se porter à merveille. Lui qui prenait un malin plaisir à me rendre folle, je sens que le vent va tourner.

Mais comme me l'a souvent rappelé Blaise :

La Vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

°0OoO0°

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

**Ptitelili : Lool ! Ce n'est pas grave de ne pas avoir mis de Review plus tôt ! Mieux vaut tard que jamais comme on dis ! Et puis tes compliments m'ont vraiment fait plaisir ! Alors merci beaucoup ! Et j'espère que tu aimera ce nouveau chapitre… BizZz… !**

**Coralie : Merci beaucoup ! C'est toujours aussi sympa ! Et merci d'être encore là ! J'espère que tu a apprécié ce nouveau chapitre ! BizZz… !**

**Lolaaa : Merci beaucoup ! C'est super gentil ! Sinon que fait Drago avec la blonde ? Ah, Mystère, je ne donnerais pas encore ma réponse ! Sinon j'espère que tu aime ce nouveau chapitre ! BizZz… !**

**Oliem : Lool ! J'espère qu'Agathe a morflé comme tu l'espérais ! Et c'est adorable ce que tu dis sur ma Fiction ! Merci encore, ça fait tellement plaisir ! En espérant que tu as aimé ce nouveau chapitre ! BizZz… !**

**Ayia : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça fait vraimen,t chaud au cœur ! Je suis heureuse d'apprendre que ma Fiction te plaît à ce point, c'est vraiment super gentil de ta part… Pour le mot de passe, je ne dévoilerais rien avant un certain temps… Patience ! En espérant que tu aime ce chapitre ! BizZz… !**

**Coralie : Hermione tuer Agathe ? Remarque elle était pas loin cette fois-ci ! Contente d'apprendre que mon histoire te fait rire ! C'est le principal ! Sinon j'espère que tu a aimé ce chapitre ! BizZz… !**

**Léana : Le parents de Drago pas revenus pour rien ? Possible… ! Mystère pour le moment ! En tous cas je suis ravie d'apprendre que tu aime ma Fiction ! C'est adorable ! En espérant que tu as aimé cette suite ! BizZz… ! **

**Reliie : Merci pour tes compliments ! J'espère que tu n'es pas déçue par cette suite ! BizZz à toi ! **

**Lacus : Lool ! C'est vrai Drago aurai pu surprendre Hermione et je l'ai même envisagé, mais je me suis ravisée pour une raison que je ne dévoilerais pas… Du moins pas encore ! Et je suis ravie de savoir que tu aime encore ma Fiction, de toute façon ça fait toujours plaisir ! J'espère que tu aime ce chapitre ! BizZz… !**

**Audette : Lool ! Les plans d'Hermione échouer ? Presque ! Elle a quand même réussi à se venger ! Pas grave pour la dernière fois ça m'es déjà arrivée à moi aussi ! En tous cas merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! BizZz… !**

**Snowhite : Lool ! Je sais je ne devrais pas couper comme ça ! Mais que veux-tu j'aime ménager le suspense ! Et faire enrager les lecteurs aussi ! Nan je plaisante ! Sinon contente d'apprendre que tu aime ! En espérant que ce chapitre est à ton goût ! BizZz… !**

**Lady Hope : Ravie de t'avoir fait rire ! C'est mon objectif ! Mis à part ça, oui énormément de souvenirs de Drago parlent d'une certaine lionne ! La raison ? Pas encore ! Merci de toujours me suivre ! Et j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! BizZz… !**

**Rockeuse dans l'âme : Virer Agathe ? Non, j'aime trop la torturer ! Tu verra bien ! Sinon je suis ravie de savoir que tu aimes toujours ! J'espère également que ce chapitre te plaît ! BizZz… !**

**LunDer : Merci beaucoup ! Contente d'apprendre que tu as aimé le chapitre précédent ! Et j'espère que tu as aimé celui-ci également ! BizZz… !**

**Miniblonde07 : Merci beaucoup ! Pour le mot de passe du fichier on verra dans un prochain chapitre… Ou peut-être pas ! J'espère que tu aime ce chapitre ! BizZz… ! **

**Legolasgirl77 : Oui Drago n'aura pas été vraiment content si il l'avais surprise… ! En tous cas merci de me suivre ! BizZz et j'espère que tu aime ce chapitre ! **

**Elpilou : Le véritable rôle d'Agathe ? Qui dit qu'elle joue un rôle ? Je ne dirais rien avant un bout de temps encore ! Je ménage le suspense ! J'espère que tu aimes toujours ! BizZz… ! **

**Lavande : La blonde finir à Sainte Mangouste ? Peut-être bien ! Elle pourrai… Reste à voir mon humeur ! En tout cas là elle a frôlé l'hôpital ! Merci de me suivre et j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! BizZz… ! **

**¤**

Alors tout le monde ? Vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ? J'espère que oui ! En tout cas faites le moi savoir ! Pas mal de nouvelles idées ont germé dans mon esprit et vont alimenter la suite de l'histoire, donc vous en avez encore pour un moment à me supporter !  
Bref, j'espère que vous aimez ce Chapitre !

**BizZz à tous et à bientôt ! **


	13. Quand le chat n’est pas là…

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Comme toujours je vous remercie pour vos nombreux encouragements qui me vont vraiment droit au cœur ! Et je suis ravie d'avoir des lecteurs tels que vous, voilà en somme je suis contente de vous retrouver dans ce nouveau chapitre. D'autre part je m'excuse de mon si grand retard, mais les études ç prend du temps et avec la venue du Bac Blanc je me suis entièrement consacrée aux révisions. Puisque le Bac tout court arrive très bientôt je ne sais toujours pas quand la suite sera là. Rassurez vous les idées ne manquent pas et je n'arrêterai pour aucun cas cette histoire. D'ici là bonne lecture à vous tous et encore merci d'être là !**

Chapitre 13 : Quand le chat n'est pas là…

°0OoO0°

Comme ça, Monsieur Drago Malefoy à décidé de jouer avec mes nerfs depuis le début. M'embrasser sans que je n'y prenne garde semble être son passe temps favori ces derniers temps. Eh bien, il risque de fortement le regretter si j'entre dans son jeu. Car tout le monde le sait, je suis bornée, de la pire espèce et je n'abandonne jamais avant d'avoir obtenu ce que je désire. Et si Drago n'est pas au courant, il ne va pas tarder à l'apprendre. Car moi aussi je compte lui faire perdre la tête et il ne sais pas à quel point je peut être douée à ce petit jeu. Je respire lentement et me relève doucement des marches sur lesquelles j'étais assise en compagnie de Blaise. Je prend appuis contre la rambarde de l'escalier et passe une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux.

Je sens le regard de Blaise posé sur moi et accroche alors mon regard au sien. J'y trouve alors tout le soutien dont j'ai besoin et l'énergie pour continuer à avancer, je lui souris tendrement et le sers dans mes bras quand celui-ci se relève à ma hauteur. Son odeur me réconforte et mon habituelle confiance en moi regagne peu à peu mon corps et mon esprit. Je me détache lentement de lui et monte les marches du grand escalier pour regagner ma chambre, lui ayant préalablement soufflé à l'oreille 'Mes amitiés à Agathe'. A l'entente de son rire communicatif un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres et j'atteins rapidement l'étage où je résiderai ces prochains jours. Au moment ou je pose ma main sur la poignée de ma porte une voix désagréablement snobinarde parvient à mes oreilles…

-Ne crois pas que c'est parce que tu couche avec ton patron que c'est une bonne raison pour ne pas travailler !

-Bonjour Sandra ! Moi aussi je suis ravie de te voir ce matin. Et pour éclairer ton esprit étriqué je tiens à te faire savoir que je rentre justement des essayages avec Miss Keller et que j'allais faire part de mon travail à Cornelia. Pour ce qui est de tes accusations ridicules saches que je ne couche pas avec Malefoy, ce n'est pas parce que tu est jalouse que tu peux te permettre de te défouler sur moi. Je lâche en terminant ma tirade, laissant un sourire purement hypocrite flotter sur mes lèvres me contentant intérieurement de la mine choquée de Sandra.

-Comment ose tu me parler ainsi ? S'offusque t'elle

-Et pourquoi n'aurai-je pas ce droit, tu l'utilise bien sur moi si je ne m'abuse ?

-Je suis ta supérieure ! Clame t'elle comme si c'était une raison valable pour me traiter de la sorte.

-Justement non. Tu ne l'es plus. Ici c'est moi qui dirige les 'opérations', j'ai été affectée ici à la demande de Malefoy et j'applique ses ordres non les tiens.

Je me délecte en cet instant du visage défait de Sandra qui ne semble plus comprendre ce qui se passe réellement dans ce manoir. Si elle croit que je vais me laisser faire comme auparavant… Pour une fois que la roue tourne à mon avantage, je ne vais pas laisser mes chances de lui pourrir l'existence m'échapper.

-Je te préviens Hermione, sitôt de retour au magasin tu aura affaire à moi ! Déclare t-elle me fusillant du regard

-C'est une menace ?

-Oui, s'en est une ! Ce n'est pas parce que….

-Je couche avec mon patron, oui je connais la chanson. Saches que je ne compte pas revenir dans cette boutique après ces deux prochaines semaines, je crois que je ne pourrai pas supporter davantage ta présence ! Sur ce, bonne journée Sandra ! Je m'exclame en regagnant la porte de ma chambre.

Merlin qu'ai-je fait ? Je viens moi même de me mettre à la porte ! Je fait preuve d'une impressionnante stupidité par moments, pas que je ne sois pas ravie de quitter une bonne fois pour toutes Sandra, mais je me demande surtout où et comment je vais retrouver du travail. Quoique je n'aurai pas travaillé dans cette boutique de malheur toute ma vie. J'oublie pour le moment ce problème et me concentre sur ce que j'étais venue faire dans ma chambre. J'appelle Lyshka et voit le petit elfe se matérialiser sous mes yeux. Je lui fait part de ma requête et dans les secondes qui suivent, ce dernier m'apporte un Hiboux Grand-Duc pour que je puisse poster quelques lettres. Cette race d'oiseau doit probablement être la marque de fabrique les Malefoy, puisque celui-ci ressemble en tout points à celui de Drago à la différence que celui que m'a apporté Lyshka possède de grand yeux couleur caramel, à l'inverse des yeux aciers de son congénère. Lyshka m'informe qu'Aphos sera mon Hiboux pour toute la durée de mon séjour au manoir, je le remercie et le regarde s'en aller.

J'attrape une plume et un parchemin, posés sur le bureau à ma disposition et commence à rédiger une lettre à l'intention de Cornelia qui attend probablement quelques instructions quand aux différentes taches à accomplir pour le bon déroulement du bal. Je l'informe de la séance 'd'essayages' en compagnie de la blonde et de ce qu'il faudra qu'elle fasse avec Lena aujourd'hui, je lui fait également part de mon léger accrochage avec Sandra, heureuse de pouvoir me confier à quelqu'un. J'accorde quelques caresses à Aphos et le laisse s'envoler en direction du magasin. Dans les minutes qui suivent je vois Aphos revenir un parchemin accroché à l'une de ses pattes.

_Bonjour 'Mione ! _

_Nous (Moi et Lena) sommes heureuses d'avoir de tes nouvelles ! La vie en compagnie de Sandra ne doit effectivement pas être de tout repos comme tu nous l'as fait remarqué dans ta lettre. En revanche au magasin les choses sont bien différentes, puisque Sandra n'est pas là on peut enfin souffler un peu… Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent !_

_Lena et moi arriveront dans l'après-midi le temps de s'occuper des clients de ce matin et de rassembler le matériel pour la confection des robes. _

_D'ici là, tout nos encouragements et notre affection,_

_Lena et Cornelia._

Je dépose la lettre dans l'un des tiroirs du bureau et tente de regagner ma bonne humeur en me disant que du soutien moral arrive dès cet après-midi. D'ici là il me reste une bonne partie de la matinée et je ne compte en aucun cas l'occuper par les travaux pour la confection de la robe de la blonde. Je préfère laisser ça à Sandra, qui, en bonne lèche bottes se fera un plaisir immense de s'en occuper. Je me sépare des sandales que j'ai au pieds et m'allonge sur mon lit histoire de me remettre les idées en place. Je m'interroge sur ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire et remarque soudain qu'une présence si familière à disparu. Pattenrond ! Affolée je me redresse brusquement et laisse mon regard parcourir la pièce. Il n'est pas là. Je ne l'ai pas aperçu de la matinée et ça commence à m'effrayer lui qui est habituellement sur mes talons en permanence. J'appelle de nouveau Lyshka pour savoir si il peut me renseigner sur l'endroit où Pattenrond peut bien se trouver.

-Que désire Miss Granger ? Demande t-il en s'inclinant poliment

-J'aimerais savoir si tu sais où se trouve Pattenrond ? Je demande sans attendre, ne prenant pas la peine de lui dire que les révérences ne sont pas nécessaires avec moi.

-Lyshka l'a vu au troisième étage dans l'aile gauche…M'annonce t-il

-Veux tu bien m'y conduire s'il te plaît ?

-Oui Miss… Approuve t-il me guidant à travers les dédales du Manoir Malefoy

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'aperçois enfin Pattenrond et remercie Lyshka de l'avoir retrouvé, celui-ci s'incline de nouveau et disparaît. Je repose mon attention sur Pattenrond qui ronronne allègrement lorsque j'entreprend de le caresser derrière les oreilles. Une légère pression au niveau de mes jambes me fait sursauter et je remarque la présence d'un deuxième chat au pelage dense et blanc comme neige possédant de somptueux yeux azur. Laissant mes pensées s'exprimer je demande :

-Mais qui es-tu ?

-C'est Saphir, le chat de ma mère, répond tranquillement la voix de Drago dans mon dos me faisant me relever d'un coup. Je tente de calmer les battements affolés de mon cœur à cause de la surprise et pose un regard étonné sur Drago.

-Mais que fais-tu ici ? Je demande précipitamment

-Je suis ici…

-Chez moi et je fait ce que je veux…Je complète un sourire aux lèvres. Non ma question était en fait : N'étais-tu pas censé être en train de travailler avec Blaise ?

-A l'origine oui, mais il est partit régler quelques affaires… En revanche, ne devrais-tu pas être en train de t'occuper d'Agathe ?

-Non merci ! J'ai déjà donné ! Je répond un peu trop vite à mon goût, la réponse ne plaira peut-être pas vraiment à Drago.

-Au moins c'est sincère ! S'exclame t-il amusé, Mais j'avoue que je comprend ta réaction… soupire t-il en se rapprochant de moi.

-Attends Agathe n'est-elle pas censée être ta fiancée ? J'avoue ne pas comprendre ton comportement vis-à-vis d'elle…

-C'est simple je ne l'aime pas

-Alors pourquoi es-tu fiancé à elle ? Je demande incrédule

-Encore une décision de mon père, déclare t-il en haussant les épaules

-Et tu le laisses faire ?

-Oui et non

-Oui et non ? Expliques toi !

-Je te trouve bien curieuse Hermione, toi qui est censée ne pas avoir de liens quels qu'ils soient avec les Malefoy…S'exclame t-il m'adressant un sourire qui provoque aussitôt une cascade de sensations dans le creux de mon ventre.

-On en reparlera quand ta manie de m'embrasser n'importe où et n'importe quand sera terminée ! Alors maintenant tu t'expliques ?

-Je suis avec Agathe uniquement pour que mon père cesse de me harceler pour que je trouve la future Lady Malefoy. Je n'éprouve rien pour elle…

-En revanche ce n'est pas son cas à elle… Je ne peux m'empêcher de faire remarquer

-C'est vrai et je crois pouvoir dire que tu semble l'avoir remarqué…

Je m'appuie doucement contre l'un des murs du couloir laissant mon regard courir sur l'une des fenêtres pour admirer le parc éclairé par le soleil. Après ces 'révélations' de la part de Drago je me demande surtout pourquoi il se laisse faire de la sorte par son père. Très bien il veut qu'il cesse de le harceler, mais c'est un grand garçon il peut très bien lui faire connaître son sentiment à propos de ça et non lui mentir. Je ne comprendrai décidément jamais les Malefoy. Perdue dans mes pensées je reprend pied avec la réalité lorsque je sens deux paumes chaudes se poser délicatement sur mes hanches et le souffle chaud de Drago sur mon cou. Ses lèvres douces et tièdes se glissent sur ma nuque et je ferme les yeux de satisfaction appréciant les douces caresses qu'il me prodigue. Soudain mon sang se glace, nous sommes en plein milieu d'un couloir en plein jour susceptibles d'êtres surpris par n'importe qui, n'importe quand. Je me détache à regrets de lui sous son regard étonné.

-N'importe qui aurai pu nous voir ! Je m'exclame répondant à sa question muette

-Justement c'est ça le plus excitant… Souffle t-il à mon oreille un sourire espiègle aux lèvres posant de nouveau ses mains sur mes hanches collant alors son corps au mien.

Je sens une douce chaleur gagner en intensité dans tout mon être et tente tant bien que mal de résister aux pulsions qui me dictent de me laisser aller aux caresses de Drago. J'avoue vouloir me laisser aller dans ses bras, mais quelques questions qui demeurent sans réponses m'empêchent d'aller plus loin.

-Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici Drago ?

-Dans ce couloir ? Mais tu t'y ai mise toute seule ! Réponds t-il mi-étonné mi-amusé

-Ne fait pas l'imbécile ! Je veux dire pourquoi m'avoir fait venir confectionner des robes pour une fiancée que tu n'aime même pas ?

-Peut-être que j'avais envie de te revoir… Répond t-il son regard azur me transperçant de part en part

-Moi ? Celle que tu as détestée tant d'années ?

-Voyons Hermione tu sais bien que ce n'est plus le cas depuis bien longtemps…

-Non justement je ne le sais pas. Enfin si ce n'est tes récentes marques d'affections pour moi… Et pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi tu fais ça juste au moment où tu est fiancé ?

-Jalouse ? Demande t-il, une lueur d'amusement dansant dans ses prunelles

-Pas du tout ! Je répond plus vite que je ne l'aurai voulu sentant déjà le rouge me monter aux joues. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrai envier à cette grande perche écervelée !

-C'est bien ce que je pensais… Déclare t-il un sourire malicieux flottant sur ses lèvres

Il m'énerve ! Pourquoi faut-il qu'il lise en moi comme dans un livre ouvert ? Je ne suis pas si transparente pourtant. Je sais qu'il en rajoute pour me faire enrager et ça marche, comme avant. Je me détache de son étreinte et lui jette le regard le plus noir que j'avais en réserve. S'il croit que je vais me laisser faire il rêve, il est peut-être terriblement séduisant et atrocement rusé mais je ne vais pas me laisser faire de la sorte. Il tente d'attraper une nouvelle fois ma main mais je lui échappe rapidement et m'enfonce dans le couloir dans l'intention de rejoindre les escaliers. Sur mon chemin je croise de nouveau mon meilleur ami, je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi ravie de le rencontrer. Presque instinctivement je me jette dans ses bras.

-Que s'est-il encore passé ? Me souffle t-il à l'oreille

-C'est encore à cause de… Oh et puis ce n'est rien oublie ça, Je répond en me détachant de lui. J'affiche un sourire qui se veut convaincant sur mon visage et poursuit finalement mon chemin, ne me préoccupant pas sur l'instant des questions que peut bien se poser Blaise.

Comme toujours dans ce manoir j'avance à l'aveuglette ignorant totalement où aller. Mais qu'importe je n'ai rien à faire avant cet après midi alors autant flâner dans l'illustre manoir des Malefoy. Qui aurai pu imaginer qu'Hermione Granger mettrai un jour les pieds ici ?

-Certainement pas moi… Répond la voix de Drago me faisant automatiquement sursauter. Je me retourne pour vérifier si il se trouve bien derrière moi ou s'il faut que je me fasse interner à Sainte Mangouste dès maintenant pour cause de folie incurable. Je ne saurai dire si c'est à mon plus grand plaisir ou à mon plus grand étonnement que Drago se trouvait effectivement derrière moi.

-Je rêve ou tu as lu dans mes pensées ?

-Je crains que ce soit effectivement le cas…Déclare t-il un sourire arrogant aux lèvres

-En plus de me rendre complètement folle tu te permet de lire dans mon esprit ! C'est pas croyable un tel culot !

-Il faut croire que les séances d'occlumencie avec Rogue m'ont été utiles, Poursuit-il ignorant totalement ma remarque. Il va vraiment finir par me rendre folle et à ce train là je ne donne vraiment pas cher de sa peau.

-Et tu compte en finir comment avec moi ? Interroge t-il son sourire s'agrandissant en voyant probablement mon expression choquée

-Mais tu va arrêter de lire dans mes pensées comme ça ! J'explose perdant le peu de sang froid que j'avais.

Il m'adresse de nouveau un de ses sourires en coin me défiant de l'en empêcher et j'écume davantage de rage. Mais très bien, il veut jouer à ce petit jeu… Il ne va pas être déçu ! Si il a réussi à me faire perdre mes moyens je compte bien lui faire perdre les siens. Et pour cela je connais une technique infaillible et datant de la nuit des temps. Avant de mettre mon plan à exécution je tente de faire le vide dans mon esprit pour le fermer plus facilement et ainsi éviter d'y recevoir des éléments indésirables, comme l'héritier Malefoy par exemple. Ce dernier me fixe toujours de ses yeux aciers attendant une quelconque réaction de ma part.

Je glisse lentement une main dans mes cheveux et m'approche à pas de velours vers Malefoy, je lui adresse un regard enjôleur et laisse un sourire espiègle se dessiner sur mes lèvres. D'une main j'attrape sa chemise et glisse la deuxième dans son cou de manière à incliner son visage vers le mien. Je me colle à lui et effleure ses lèvres avec les miennes voulant le faire languir le plus longtemps possible. La main qui avait attrapé sa chemise vient ensuite se loger dans l'une des poches arrière de son pantalon, le collant davantage à moi. Je pense avoir remporté ma victoire sur Malefoy quand je l'entend pousser un soupir de frustration. Je fait alors l'erreur de croiser son regard brillant de désir et me prend finalement à mon propre jeu face à ses yeux de braise. Tentée par ses lèvres appétissantes je ne met pas moins de deux secondes avant de l'embrasser avec passion. Lui aussi met peu de temps à répondre à mes attentes rendant notre baiser plus sensuel qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Dans les secondes qui suivent je nous sens basculer dans une autre pièce et ouvre les yeux de surprise. Il me semble avoir aperçu quelque chose dans le couloir mais n'y prête plus attention lorsque Drago capture de nouveau mes lèvres. Un tourbillon de sensations se fait alors sentir dans tout mon être et je décide de me laisser aller complètement quand je sens Drago me déposer sur quelque chose de tout à fait confortable. Un lit.

-Tu parviens toujours à tes fins pas vrai ? Je demande entre deux baisers

-Toujours… Confirme t-il en plongeant son regard azur dans le mien

-ça tombe bien, moi aussi…

Enchanté par ma réponse il enfouit son visage dans le creux de mon cou pour le parsemer de caresses plus agréables les unes que les autres faisant alors progressivement monter mon désir pour lui.

Après tout au diable Agathe, Sandra et tout les autres, j'ai des aventures bien plus enivrantes à vivre.

Carpe Diem est la plus belle des expressions songeais-je au moment où les lèvres de Drago vinrent de nouveau se glisser sur les miennes…

°0OoO0°

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Nefenti : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Eh bien j'espère que cette suite te plait pour le moment ! BizZz !**

**Natacha : Merci beaucoup, vraiment ravie que ça te plaise… J'espère donc que ce chapitre te plait également ! BizZz !**

**MrsTomKaulitz : Ravie que tu apprécie ma fiction ! Vraiment je suis toujours ravie d'accueillir de nouvelles lectrices ! Bref, j'espère que cette suite te plaît aussi ! BizZz ! **

**Céline : Oui je suis bien d'accord avec toi ! Vive Hermione… Pour ce qui est d'Agathe, tu verra bien ce que je lui resserve ! Je ne pense pas la tuer… Pas encore ! Lol ! BizZz !**

**FaLLeN AnGeL : Moi aussi j'ai du mal à supporter Ron, même beaucoup de mal alors bienvenue au club ! Et puis vu que j'adore Blaise il était nettement meilleur dans le rôle du meilleur ami… Bref, je suis ravie que ça te plaise tout comme ce nouveau chapitre je l'espère ! BizZz !**

**Ayia : Toujours intriguée par l'histoire de l'ordinateur ? Eh bien ça risque de durer un certain temps car je vous réserve bien d'autres surprises ! Sinon merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements c'est toujours aussi agréable donc j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu aussi ! BizZz !**

**Lolaaa : De rien pour la réponse ! Sinon oui Agathe au bûcher ! Je suis bien d'accord avec toi ! J'espère que ça te plait toujours ! BizZz !**

**Elodie : Merci beaucoup ! Eh bien j'espère de tout cœur que cette suite te plaît ! BizZz !**

**Rachel : Ravie que mon humour te plaise ! C'est un très beau compliment en tout cas ! Et je suis contente que tu ai découvert ma fiction sinon j'espère que tu aimera ce nouveau chapitre ! BizZz ! **

**Elpilou : Oui Agathe est définitivement perdue, il faudrait se cotiser pour lui offrir quelques neurones ! Sinon je suis contente d'apprendre que tu aime toujours ! Et merci pour les encouragement pour les cours, en ce moment je suis surchargée mais bon je vais survivre ! BizZz !**

**Ptitelili : Merci ! Lool ! BizZz !**

**Curieuse du 78 : Contente de savoir que tu ris quand tu me lis ! Eh bien j'espère que tu a apprécié ce nouveau chapitre et désolée pour ce temps d'attente ! BizZz ! **

**Drakinouchet : Merci beaucoup pour tout ces compliments ! C'est adorable ! Et ravie de savoir qu'elle est de plus intéressante, c'est vraiment gentil pour mon humour aussi ! Sinon j'espère que ça te plaît toujours ! BizZz ! **

**Lady Hope : Si Drago aime Hermione ? Ahh peut-être que oui... Peut-être que non ! Ceci tu le saura bien plus tard, ou peut-être pas ! Bref je garde la réponse pour plus tard ! Sinon j'espère que ça te plaît toujours ! Et merci encore de me suivre ! BizZz ! **

**Stessy91 : Lol ! Alors si je ne peut pas te voir lever tes deux pousses je t'imagine très bien ! Merci pour tout tes compliments c'est vraiment gentil et contente que tu ai découvert ma fiction… En tout cas je vais faire de mon mieux pour qu'elle continue à te plaire ! BizZz ! **

**Rockeuse dans l'âme : Moi aussi j'adore torturer cette chère Agathe ne t'en fait pas ! Elle n'a pas fini d'en voir ! Bref, contente d'apprendre que tu aime toujours ! BizZz et merci encore ! **

**Lou : Oui Hermione n'a pas fini d'en voir elle aussi il faut dire que j'adore rendre dingue mes personnages ! Sinon ravie de savoir que tu aime ! BizZz !**

**LunDer : Merci pour tes encouragements vis à vis des cours c'est adorable ! Sinon merci aussi pour ceux concernant la Fiction et j'espère que ça te plaît toujours ! BizZz !**

**Chocolune : Waw impressionnée que ça te plaise autant ! Eh bien merci beaucoup pour tout tes compliments vraiment ça me fait chaud au cœur ! C'est vraiment adorable ! Alors j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne t'a pas déçue ! BizZz ! **

**Jess : Ravie de t'avoir fait rire ! Et merci pour tes compliments ! BizZz ! **

**Oliem : Tout d'abord désolée pour mon retard ! Vraiment désolée de t'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps ! Mais merci encore pour tout tes compliments et je suis ravie de savoir que ma fiction est l'une des meilleures que tu ai lues ! Bref merci encore et j'espère que tu aime toujours ! BizZz ! **

**Lacus : Merci pour les études ! Je fait de mon mieux ! Et merci encore pour tout tes encouragements ça me va droit au cœur ! Merci beaucoup vraiment ! En espérant que ce chapitre te plaît ! BizZz !**

**LegolasGirl77 : Oui j'ai bien réglé son compte à la blonde je crois… Enfin ce n'était qu'un petit avant-goût de la chose ! Sinon oui Hermione a persévéré en rendant dingue notre cher Serpentard… Ravie de savoir que tu aimes toujours ! BizZz ! **

**Elisha : Oui Agathe a eu ce qu'elle méritait même si ce n'était pas assez suffisant pour sa connerie universelle ! Bref j'espère que tu aimes toujours ! BizZz ! **

°0OoO0°

**Alors j'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre. Je sais que je suis sadique de couper mon histoire à une tel moment mais que voulez vous je suis ainsi ! J'espère donc que malgré cela vous aimez toujours mon histoire et encore désolée pour mon énorme retard ! **

**BizZz à tous et à bientôt ! **


	14. Les souris dansent !

**Coucou tout le monde !  
Encore une fois désolée pour mon retard, mais puisque le Bac définitif arrive je n'ai vraiment plus beaucoup de temps, donc ce chapitre sera certainement le dernier avant la fin des épreuves du Bac, mais rassurez-vous je reprend la plume tout de suite après ! Sinon je vous remercie encore pour tout votre soutient, c'est vraiment agréable pour écrire la suite, qui je l'espère ne vous décevra pas…Enfin je vais vous laisser juger par vous-même… Sinon attention, ****changement de rating pour ce chapitre au contenu explicite dans la première partie !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 14 : …Les souris dansent !

°0OoO0°

Je nage dans un océan de bonheur. Vous connaissez cet instant. Ce moment ou on ne pense plus à rien et ou l'on pense que tout nos rêves sont à portée de main. Quand un sourire ne quitte plus vos lèvres et seul des rires ne peuvent sortir de votre gorge. Quand tout va si vite et si bien que le monde pourrai s'effondrer sans que vous ne vous en souciez. C'est exactement ce que je partage avec Drago en ce moment. Un pur soupçon de magie. Je réalise que j'ai désormais quitté la planète terre lorsque je sens les lèvres douces de Draco dans mon cou remontant le long de ma mâchoire pour finalement atteindre mes lèvres ravivant la flamme déjà bien vivante au creux de mon ventre.

Sa main gauche se faufile dans mon dos pour détacher adroitement mon bustier. Le tissus m'ayant quitté pour être projeté au fond de la pièce fait augmenter la température ambiante. Je sens la chemise de Drago contre ma peau nue provoquant chez moi une envie incontrôlable, celle de la retirer bien vite pour profiter moi aussi de la vue du corps de Drago. Je glisse mes mains au niveau de l'ouverture de la chemise et entreprend de détacher les boutons qui m'empêchent d'apercevoir son corps. J'étouffe une exclamation de surprise lorsque la main droite de Drago saisi mes deux poignets pour les ramener au dessus de ma tête. A quoi joue t-il ? Je guette une réponse sur son visage à ma question muette et obtient un sourire narquois comme réponse. J'ai dû oublier l'espace d'un instant que Drago était un Serpentard et que ce dernier avait un caractère plus que dominateur.

Je prend la résolution de le laisser continuer son petit jeu pour quelques instants. Autant profiter des douces caresses qu'il me prodigue ensuite je reprendrai le contrôle des évènements. Sa main droite tient toujours mes poignets tandis que son autre main continue l'exploration de chaque centimètre carré de ma peau, ses lèvres en profitant pour chatouiller mon ventre. C'est avec une habileté et une rapidité déconcertante qu'il m'enlève mon jean, j'en profite alors pour entourer mes jambes autour de ses hanches. J'ouvre lentement les yeux quand je ne guette plus aucune réaction de mon amant actuel. Celui-ci pose un regard presque effrayant sur moi et ne bouge pas d'un centimètre. Ses yeux azurés ont pris une belle teinte grise me faisant presque à eux seul atteindre le septième ciel.

-Tu en a pourtant beaucoup vu de femmes dans ma tenue… Je m'exclame taquinant Drago dans l'espoir d'une quelconque réaction.

-Par Merlin, et moi qui t'ai toujours prise pour une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout…

Malgré moi un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. J'en suis toujours une, les avantages d'un corps de femme en plus. D'un coup de hanche je renverse Drago sur le dos, m'étant libérée de l'emprise de sa main sur mes poignets, me retrouvant à présent au dessus de lui savourant son expression surprise. Je renforce mon emprise sur son corps serrant davantage mes jambes autour de lui, m'attaquant par la suite au sort de son encombrante chemise. De nouveau un sourire se glisse sur les lèvres de Drago sans doutes à cause de mon empressement à le déshabiller. Je m'affaire par la suite à retirer son pantalon qui lui aussi prend beaucoup trop de place à mon goût. Je m'arrête un instant pour contempler le corps de Drago qui est encore plus sublime que dans mes souvenirs, sa peau nacrée m'envoûte littéralement et je n'arrive plus à détacher mon regard de ce corps si finement dessiné.

-Tu peux toujours te moquer de moi, mais avoue que tu n'en mènes pas plus large maintenant… Déclare t-il en souriant fièrement passant un bras derrière sa nuque.

-Ne rêves pas trop Malefoy, je me demandais juste comment quelqu'un d'aussi mauvais que toi au Quidditch pouvais obtenir un corps pareil, je me contente de répondre en esquissant un sourire.

-Mauvais tu dis… En tout cas il y a un sport dans lequel j'excelle, s'exclame t-il dardant un regard brûlant à mon attention.

-Ah oui lequel ? La frime peut-être ? Je réplique en lui décochant un vrai sourire cette fois-ci.

Sans que je ne m'y attende je bascule sur le dos de nouveau renversée par Drago. La peau de mon dos rencontre avec douceur les draps de soie tandis que ma tête s'enfonce tout contre les oreillers éparpillés à la tête du lit. Il pose un regard que je ne parviens pas à déchiffrer sur moi et scelle ses lèvres aux miennes dans un lent et doux baiser, entourant mes hanches de ses mains.

-Et dans ce sport, quel est mon niveau ? Demande t-il le regard pétillant une fois que le baiser prend fin.

-Peux mieux faire… Je répond dans un sourire.

Une nouvelle fois ses lèvres capturent les miennes dans un baiser plus passionné que le précédent enflammant peu à peu mes sens jusqu'à ce que je ne réponde plus de mes actes. Mes mains se dirigent lentement jusqu'à la boucle de sa ceinture que je détache rapidement m'aidant à retirer son pantalon. Je le sens frissonner lorsque mes doigts remontent le long de ses jambes pour rejoindre ses hanches. Sans toutefois quitter ses délicieuses lèvres j'entreprend de retirer le dernier vêtement qui m'empêche encore de voir mon bel amant dans sa tenue d'Adam. Sans que je ne comprenne ni quand, ni comment je me retrouve moi aussi en tenue d'Eve.

Tout en déposant un fiévreux baiser dans mon cou je sens Drago se glisser en moi provoquant une ribambelle de frisson de plaisir le long de mon échine. Nos lèvres se séparent nous permettant de respirer et de profiter pleinement de l'instant présent. Mes mains viennent se glisser dans son dos tandis que je le sens aller et venir lascivement en moi déclenchant de nombreuses vagues de chaleur au niveau de mon ventre. Je laisse mon regard se perdre sur le visage Drago dont les traits expriment le plaisir et la concentration mêlés, quelques mèches folles allant se loger devant ses yeux ayant pris une teinte incroyablement claire, son corps se recouvrant d'une fine couverture de sueur.

Nos deux respirations se font de plus en plus saccadées tandis qu'il approfondi ses mouvements en moi et que je l'accompagne en ondulant des hanches. L'air commence à me manquer et ma bouche s'assèche. La chaleur au creux de mon ventre s'élève d'un cran et tant d'émotions prennent place dans mon esprit que j'en perd la raison me laissant totalement guider par les mouvements de Drago. Des vagues de chaleur de plus en plus intenses parcourent mon corps lorsque qu'un orgasme foudroyant me submerge. Je laisse le nom de mon amant s'échapper de mes lèvres et le sens bientôt me rejoindre dans le plaisir.

Il retombe à mes côtés tentant de reprendre son souffle, puis s'approche de moi pour m'embrasser tout en m'entourant de ses bras. Quand le baiser prend fin, je sens la fatigue m'emporter et tombe lentement dans l'inconscience emportant avec moi l'image d'un ange aux yeux d'argent.

°0OoO0°

C'est un éclair illuminant la pièce qui me fait quitter le royaume des songes. Mes paupières s'ouvrent doucement et la première image sur laquelle mes yeux tombent est celle de la pluie coulant le long des vitres de la chambre. Je m'étire doucement et constate que Drago est partit à cause de la froideur du lit. Je ramène les draps autour de mon corps prise d'un frisson intérieur. J'aurais dû m'attendre à son départ après tout. N'est-il pas réputé pour avoir jeté de nombreuses filles après 'utilisation' ? Je n'ai qu'à m'en prendre à moi même. Je m'avance vers le bord du lit, mes pieds rencontrent la surface douce et rassurante d'un tapis. Je retrouve mon jean projeté sur une chaise et récupère dans l'une de ses poches ma baguette grâce à laquelle je prononce un sort pour me rhabiller complètement n'ayant pas la force de le faire en cet instant.

Je me dirige vers la fenêtre et me rend compte qu'un bel orage d'été fait rage à l'extérieur. En me rendant compte qu'il est bientôt midi je me dirige hâtivement vers la sortie et regagne le Hall le plus rapidement possible. En arrivant au niveau du premier étage je tombe sur Blaise et m'arrête à sa hauteur pour reprendre ma respiration.

-Tu as une de ces têtes ! S'exclame t-il à ma vue

-Pardon ? Je demande tentant de remettre mes idées en place trop chamboulée par les récents évènements pour pouvoir établir une connexion entre mon cerveau et le monde extérieur.

-Je me demandais juste ce que tu pouvais bien avoir fait pour avoir une tête à sortir du lit… Déclare t-il

A l'entente du mot 'lit' je repense à ce qui s'est passé quelques heures plus tôt et mon regard dérive pour s'égarer sur un point inconnu. De nombreuses images me reviennent à l'esprit et je lutte pour m'empêcher de gémir. Quand mes yeux se posent à nouveau sur Blaise celui-ci arbore un sourire éclatant et ses yeux pétillent de malice. Je sens mes joues s'empourprer. Il à forcément deviné de qui s'est passé c'est inévitable. Il me connais trop.

-Oh, je vois désormais pourquoi Dray n'écoutait qu'à peine ce que je lui disais… Dit-il en m'accordant l'un de ses nombreux sourires en coin

-Il n'était peut-être pas passionné par tes nombreuses anecdotes familiales, je réplique en tentant de sauver les meubles sachant pourtant qu'il connais la vérité.

-Ou peut-être qu'il n'osait pas m'avouer avoir fait l'amour à ma meilleure amie, répond t-il plongeant son regard perçant dans le mien.

Je baisse les yeux et me demande comment j'ai fait pour tomber dans de si sales draps. J'ai couché avec mon patron qui est accessoirement mon ex pire ennemi et celui pour lequel je ressent des sentiments que je pensais avoir enterrés depuis bien longtemps. Sachant qu'il est aussi fiancé à une femme qu'il n'aime pas. Oh Merlin qu'ai-je fait ? Si là je ne me suis pas mise dans le plus compliqué des problèmes… Il va falloir que je me reprenne et vite ! De toute façon je n'aime pas rester là à rien faire. Je sens les bras de Blaise m'entourer, je le serre dans mes bras en retour.

-Hermione, souffle t-il à mon oreille, Tu es la sorcière le plus brillante et la plus douce que je connaisse, c'est pourquoi je ne peut pas te laisser faire la bêtise de le laisser t'échapper…

-Qui ? Je l'interroge me demandant où il veut en venir, étant déjà trop perdue parmi mes nombreux problèmes pour tenter de comprendre ses intentions.

-L'amour… Répond t-il doucement se détachant de moi pour de nouveau sonder mon regard. Ne percevant aucune réaction de ma part il continue. Tu sais, Drago n'est peut-être pas très démonstratif mais je le connais depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir ce qu'il ressent. Notamment pour toi, Termine t-il

-De l'amour ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il ressent une once d'amour pour moi ? Je m'exclame plus fort que je ne l'aurais voulu. Arrêtes de rêver Blaise on ne vis pas dans un conte fées ! Si c'était le cas, je ne me serai pas réveillée seule tout à l'heure. Et puis il me l'aurai dit. Et il ne serai pas fiancé. Il avait juste besoin de faire sa petite affaire, tu le connais assez bien je suppose pour connaître le nombre de cœurs qu'il a brisé. Je m'écrie d'une traite ne faisant guère attention aux larmes qui roulent le long de mes joues.

-Et je le connais assez bien pour savoir que s'il n'avait juste voulu d'une histoire de sexe entre vous il n'aurai pas attendu aussi longtemps…Réplique t-il en passant sa main sur mes joues pour sécher mes larmes.

-Blaise arrêtes ça…Il n'a pas mis moins de quatre jours… Quatre petit jours…

-Non, plutôt quelques longues années, lâche t-il. Hermione je t'aime comme un sœur crois-tu vraiment que je te dirais tout cela si je n'avais pas une bonne raison de le faire ? Je ne vais pas te laisser gâcher ça ! Maintenant vas le trouver ! Déclare t-il en serrant une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de monter des escaliers menant au deuxième étage.

Je reste un instant hagarde. Abasourdie par le flot d'informations que je viens de recevoir et que malgré moi je n'arrive pas à digérer. J'aime profondément Blaise mais je doute sincèrement de ses paroles. Comme on dit c'est trop beau pour être vrai. Je suis loin de ressembler à Cendrillon tout juste libérée de l'injustice par mon prince. Sans compter que Drago n'en a pas vraiment l'allure ou du moins la personnalité. D'un revers de la main j'essuie les dernières larmes qui se trouvaient encore sur mes joues et descend les escaliers. J'atteins le Hall sans encombres n'ayant rencontré personne sur mon chemin. Malgré l'orage présent à l'extérieur je prend la direction du parc du manoir. Un peu d'air frais me fera du bien, et qui sais me remettra peut-être les idées en place.

A peine à l'extérieur quelques bourrasques de vent me soulèvent les cheveux tandis que de nombreuses gouttes de pluie viennent s'écraser sur mon visage me faisant le plus grand bien. Peut-être me laveront-elles de tout les sentiments contradictoires qui m'habitent. Malgré moi les paroles de Blaise résonnent dans mon esprit et mon cœur me conjure d'y croire tandis que ma raison m'avertit que la chute risque d'être dure si je m'obstine à croire à de telles sottises. De nouvelles larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Je crois que Drago sera bien le seul homme à m'avoir tant fait pleurer. Cette fois-ci presque malgré lui. En réalité la personne à laquelle j'en veux le plus c'est moi. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment j'ai fait pour tomber dans ses filets. Oui moi Hermione Granger suis tombée amoureuse de Drago Malefoy. Et c'est bien ça le problème, je me suis laissée avoir pas ses belles paroles alors que j'étais censée être une femme intelligente, je n'aurai pas dû tomber dans ce piège. Je ne vis pas dans un livre, le coup de foudre n'existe pas, du moins pas comme ça. Pas avec lui.

Je relève de nouveau les yeux et mon regard se pose sur une silhouette désormais bien familière. Drago. Je me dirige dans sa direction après tout si je veux comprendre ce qui se passe et mettre les choses à plat il va bien falloir que j'en parle avec lui. Je le trouve adossé contre le tronc d'un arbre ne prenant pas garde qu'un éclair puisse le frapper à tout moment. M'entendant arriver il relève la tête et m'aperçois. Il reprend contenance et s'apprête à m'accueillir quand j'approche. Je repousse la main qu'il me tend et lui pose une question ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir.

-Pourquoi t'es partit ?

-Justement c'est de cela dont je voulais te parler, déclare t-il la voix posée en plongeant sont regard dans le mien.

-Oui, tu peux désormais m'expliquer que je n'étais qu'un coup comme ça pour passer le temps et que tout compte fait tu l'aimes ta blonde écervelée !

-Hermione, laisse moi simplement t'expliquer. C'est compliqué.

-Ah bon ? Pourtant il n'y a pas plus simple ! Tu me voulais dans ton lit et tu m'as eue. Comme toutes les autres, je continue la gorge serrée.

-Tu te trompes, a t-il juste le temps de dire avant que je reprenne la parole trop pressée d'évacuer ma rage essayant de me convaincre moi même que je n'aime pas Drago en lui faisant le plus de mal possible.

-Arrêtes Drago ! Ne recommences pas à m'abreuver de belles paroles, j'ai été assez conne pour te croire une fois, pas deux… J'allais continuer quand la voix de Drago claqua comme un fouet.

-J'avais peur, s'exclame t-il

-Pardon ? Je demande perdue.

-J'étais terrifié Hermione, je n'ai jamais ressentit ce que je ressens pour toi. Cela fait un bon moment que j'essaye de me persuader du contraire, mais la réalité me revient invariablement en pleine figure. Quelques mois que je lutte contre cette idée mais c'est peine perdue. Je t'aime Hermione. Si je suis venu dans ton magasin ce n'est pas par pur hasard. Non, je voulais t'avoir près de moi pour me prouver le contraire, mais tu es devenue une véritable obsession pour moi.

-Toi ? Amoureux de moi ? Je le coupe, Mais comment ? Tu ne me connais pas !

-C'est ce que tu pense, mais j'ai appris à te connaître. Notre septième année par exemple, les récits de Blaise à ton sujet ou encore nos brèves rencontres et puis ces derniers jours…

-Mais ça ne change rien… Tu ne peux pas être tombé amoureux de moi, comme ça par pure magie ! Je m'écrie tenant de lutter contre l'envie de me blottir dans ses bras pour me protéger de la pluie battante et du bonheur d'être rassurée par ses paroles.

-Justement si, c'est stupide à dire surtout de ma part mais c'est ce qu'on appelle généralement un coup de foudre, déclare t-il en me regardant gravement.

-T'as raison, ça fait con. Je réplique en esquissant un sourire.

-Je sais que je n'ai pas que des qualités et que je ne suis pas l'homme dont tu aurai pu rêver, reprend t-il, Mais je veux apprendre à te connaître.

Ces derniers mots me font réellement prendre conscience que j'aime cet homme bien malgré moi. Je m'approche de lui et mes lèvres se scellent aux siennes tandis que mes bras s'enroulent autour se son cou, la pluie lavant les larmes qui s'étaient accumulée sur mes joues. Je ne peut décemment pas lutter contre les sentiments qui m'animent c'est comme si il m'avait ensorcelée. Et c'est bien la première fois que cela se produit chez moi. Pas même avec Ron. Nos lèvres se séparent pour reprendre notre respiration, c'est le moment que choisit Drago pour prononcer les mot dont j'ai tant rêvé étant enfant.

-Epouse-moi.

Pour toute réponse je reprend notre baiser là ou il s'en était arrêté pensant que le message sera suffisamment explicite pour l'homme que j'aime.

Mon prince charmant n'est peut-être pas parfait mais pour une fois je veux bien croire au coup de foudre.

°0OoO0°

**Désolée pour ce chapitre je ne répondrai pas aux reviews je manque de temps, mais je n'y manquerais pas la prochaine fois…**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre !  
BizZz… !**

**Ps : Il reste un ou deux chapitres avant la fin…**


	15. Après la pluie le beau temps

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Pour commencer je m'excuse pour ce très grand retard dans la publication de la suite de mon histoire, mais bon désormais les examens et toutes révisions sont terminés pour moi puisque j'ai eu mon Bac ! C'est donc enfin les vacances ! Je vais donc pouvoir reprendre l'écriture de mes fictions (oui car il y en a beaucoup que j'ai laissé de coté pour m'occuper des examens). Je publie donc aujourd'hui l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction qui j'espère vous plaira tout comme les autres... Je suis donc pressée de connaitre vos réactions...  
Bonne lecture ! **

Chapitre 15 : Après la pluie le beau temps

°0OoO0°

C'est trempée mais heureuse que je me détache des bras de mon amant ne me lassant pas de contempler son visage sur lequel ruissellent de nombreuses gouttes de pluie. Malgré moi je ne peux empêcher l'arrivée d'un sourire béat qui s'installe sur mes lèvres. Un vent frais me fait doucement frissonner me poussant à me blottir un peu plus contre Drago recherchant sa chaleur.

-Il faudrait peut-être songer à rentrer, Déclare ce dernier en massant doucement mon dos à l'aide de ses mains

J'approuve silencieusement plongeant ma main dans la sienne tandis que nous prenons le chemin du manoir. Au moment où je constate que le ciel commence à s'éclaircir une nouvelle tornade s'abat sur moi cette fois-ci parée de rose de la tête aux pieds. J'ai faillit oublier un instant la pauvre existence de la blonde. C'est quand elle s'apprête à me gifler que je me rend compte que je ne suis pas en train de vivre un cauchemar dans lequel je ne serai pas obligée de l'affronter. Mais puisque cette dernière ne semble toujours pas avoir compris qu'elle n'est pas de taille à me faire face je crois bien que je vais devoir le lui faire comprendre une nouvelle fois. Je bloque son poignet pour empêcher sa main d'atteindre ma joue et m'adresse à elle.

-Puis-je savoir ce qui ne va pas dans ta misérable vie pour que tu en arrive à vouloir me gifler ?

-Cesse donc de te payer ma figure une bonne fois pour toutes et sors de chez moi ! Clame t-elle ses yeux me jetant de sombres éclairs.

-Pour répondre à ta première requête je cesserai ce genre de remarques une fois que tu aura compris l'inutilité de me provoquer et ensuite il ne me semble pas que le manoir Malefoy soit ta propriété.

-Bien sûr que si je suis fiancée à Drago, grogne t-elle en tentant de se rapprocher de ce dernier dont les yeux brillent de malice.

Je repousse la blonde le plus loin possible de mon futur époux me rapprochant instinctivement de ce dernier qui ne semble d'ailleurs pas vouloir m'aider à me sortir de cette épuisante situation. Elle semble même lui convenir parfaitement, qu'ai-je bien pu faire pour avoir hérité d'un imbécile pareil ?

-Désolée de te décevoir mais je crois que tu restera Miss Keller et non Lady Malefoy car je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué mais il t'es légèrement infidèle…

-Ne viens pas me faire croire que tu es avec lui tu n'as strictement rien qui puisse me devancer. Ce n'est pas le genre de Drago de se faire de telles sottes comme toi.

-Apparemment c'est le cas désormais, et puis je ne pense pas qu'il soit vraiment intéressé par une poupée blonde, superficielle et dénuée d'intelligence comme toi.

-Au moins je suis une Sang-pur contrairement à toi, déclare t-elle croisant ses bras devant sa poitrine me toisant d'un air supérieur.

Et voilà c'est repartit. C'est dingue que tout les soit-disant _sang-pur_ me donnent cet argument ridicule quand il n'en on plus aucun en tête. N'ont-ils pas compris que cela fait déjà quelques années que la société magique ne prête plus une si grande importance à la pureté du sang de leurs sorciers ?

-Par Merlin épargne-moi le couplet raciste des Sang-pur je le connais déjà par cœur. Surtout que cela ne vient même pas de toi mais plutôt de ce que tes parents t'ont mis en tête depuis ta naissance ce qui prouve une nouvelle fois ton manque évident de personnalité.

Je sens la main de Drago serrer la mienne et détourne mon regard vers lui. Il me fait un discret signe de tête m'indiquant le manoir me faisant comprendre qu'il est temps de renter pour se mettre à l'abri du froid. Ce dernier geste ne semble pas échapper à la blonde qui se met alors en tête de nous séparer tirant sur mon bras pour me faire lâcher prise. Une attitude si puérile que j'en viens à me demander si elle n'est pas en fait âgée d'une dizaine d'années. Sans pouvoir réellement contrôler mes mouvements ma main fuse en direction de la joue de la blonde la clouant ainsi sur place sous le choc de la surprise. Je me retourne vers Drago qui m'adresse un regard surpris je hausse nonchalamment les épaules et plonge ma main dans celle de Drago tandis que nous reprenons la direction de l'entrée du manoir.

-Tu fera une bonne Malefoy, déclare tranquillement Drago

-Je peux te poser une question ? Je demande

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ?

-Tout à fait. Donc puis-je savoir pourquoi tu parle de ton nom comme un label prestigieux ? Je l'interroge un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

-Les habitudes sont tenaces il faut croire… Rétorque t-il souriant à son tour.

-Je vois ça depuis notre première année à Poudlard j'y avais déjà droit.

-Ne me dis pas que ça ne plaît pas de devenir une Malefoy à ton tour, demande t-il en posant un regard amusé sur moi.

-Oh pas plus que ça en fin de compte, je réplique enjouée tandis que nous entrons dans le hall du manoir.

Il m'attire doucement dans ses bras et m'embrasse tendrement caressant de ses mains le bas de mon dos. Face à un tel élan de tendresse je ne peux que fondre et me laisser aller dans cette étreinte inattendue répondant passionnément à son baiser. C'est quand nous nous séparons que je me rend compte que nous allons devoir faire face à un nouveau problème. Dans le hall se trouvent également Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy.

Il y a des jours où je me demande si Merlin n'a pas décidé de me mettre dans toutes les situations les plus embarrassantes qui puissent exister sur terre. Et dire que je pensais pouvoir rester tranquille un petit bout de temps après avoir remise la blonde à sa place. Je lance un regard anxieux à Drago m'attendant déjà à recevoir les foudres de ses chers parents. Bien qu'ils n'aient pas été très hostiles la veille et qu'ils n'aient pas fait trop parler d'eux ces dernières années je préfère me méfier. Drago presse ma main dans la sienne en signe d'encouragement et s'avance lentement vers ses parents m'entraînant par la même occasion dans sa direction. L'appréhension monte à une vitesse fulgurante dans mon esprit et je mobilise toute ma volonté pour m'obliger à suivre Drago au lieu de fuir à toutes jambes.

-Père, Mère, salue poliment Drago tandis que je me contente de leur adresser un signe de tête trop terrifiée à l'idée de ne pas dire ce qu'il faudrait.

A ma plus grande surprise Narcissa prend affectueusement son fils dans ses bras tandis que sur les lèvres de Lucius se dessine l'ébauche d'un sourire. Merlin que se passe t-il ? C'est bien la première fois que je vois ces deux personnes faire preuve d'humanité et même d'_amour_ envers quiconque. Le plus troublant pour moi est bien de les voir réagir _normalement_ à ma relation avec leur fils. Je cligne plusieurs fois des paupières pour être définitivement sûre que je ne suis pas en train de faire un rêve mais me rend bien compte que je suis parfaitement ancrée dans la réalité quand je sens les bras de Narcissa entourer ma taille.

Merlin elle a dû abuser des biereaubeurre ! J'entend un ricanement moqueur de la part de Drago et me jure de me venger face à sa traîtrise. Une fois libre de tout mes mouvements je recule légèrement troublée par la situation. Pour tenter de me réconforter Drago passe un bras autour de ma taille et me rapproche davantage de lui. Narcissa et Lucius repartent alors en discutant vers l'un des salons aussi discrètement qu'ils étaient venus. Un léger vertige me prend alertant automatiquement Drago qui m'entraîne rapidement dans un boudoir pour que je puisse me reposer sur un canapé. Après quelques minutes durant lesquelles je me remet de mes émotions j'entends la voix grave de Drago résonner à mes oreilles.

-Tu te sens mieux ? Demande t-il inquiet

-Je…Oui, excuse moi. C'est que…, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cette réaction vis à vis de tes parents.

Il s'installe à mes cotés sur le canapé et passe un bras autour de mes épaules me poussant à m'appuyer sur lui.

-C'est si difficile de voir mes parents comme des humains ? M'interroge t-il amusé caressant l'un des mes bras du bout des doigts.

-Pardonne-moi d'avoir quelques difficultés à vous imaginer tout les trois assis devant une cheminée partageant quelques anecdotes familiales et en vous étreignant de temps à autre. Et j'imaginais encore moins que ton père avait la capacité de sourire autrement que par un sourire moqueur.

-Je vois. Réplique t-il calmement. Mais tu sais nous sommes comme tout le monde seulement nous n'avons pas pour habitude de sauter au cou de tout le monde ou de rire dans toutes les occasions, nous nous maîtrisons. Nous ne sommes pas pour autant des machines sans sentiments balançant quelques sarcasmes quand l'occasion se présente.

-Je peux comprendre mais c'est bien la première fois pour moi que je vois tes parents faire preuve de gentillesse et j'avoue que je ne pensais pas que ça me mettrai dans un état pareil.

-J'ai bien vu ça. Mais habitue toi à l'attitude de ma mère dès maintenant car elle peux se montrer très expansive avec les personnes qu'elle apprécie.

-Bien. Je ne serai pas obligée de l'appeler 'Cissa' j'espère. Je demande me rappelant de l'attitude de la blonde face à Narcissa lors du dîner de la veille.

-Oh non ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. C'était la lubie d'Agathe pour se faire bien voir. Ce qui ne marchait absolument pas. Réplique t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est bien ce que le pensais.

Nous restons une bonne demie heure dans le boudoir continuant à discuter de tout les sujets qui nous traversent l'esprit, Drago se montrant toujours affectueux avec moi. Cela dit je veux bien avouer que ce comportement m'arrange bien. Nous décidons ensuite de rejoindre l'une des salles à manger pour prendre notre repas de midi. En chemin nous croisons Blaise qui arbore un étrange sourire victorieux. Sourire qui s'agrandit quand il voit nos deux mains enlacées.

-Blaise ôte immédiatement ce sourire de ton visage ou je te promet de m'en charger et je suis certaine que tu préfère amplement la première solution, je grogne exaspérée qu'il ai toujours raison sur mon compte.

-Mais quoi 'Mione ? Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être satisfait du bonheur de mes deux meilleurs amis.

-Crois moi elle en est capable, réplique Drago visiblement parfaitement à l'aise.

-J'en suis certain aussi, rétorque t-il. Bien je vais vous laisser en amoureux je dois rejoindre Pansy et Lucy chez le médicomage. Sinon c'est pour quand ? Demande t'il sérieusement.

-Pardon ? Je m'exclame

-Eh bien la cérémonie de mariage. Quelle date avez-vous choisie ? Et je vous rappelle que je tiens à être le témoin.

-Je…Quoi ? Je m'exclame effarée. T'étais au courant ?!

Je vois Blaise pâlir devant la gaffe monumentale qu'il vient de faire tandis qu'il amorce le geste de reculer vite dissuadé par le regard que je lui lance ainsi qu'à Drago. La colère m'envahit peu à peu mais je parviens à me contrôler un minimum m'empêchant alors de leur sauter à la gorge. Je suis tout simplement abasourdie. Furieuse également.

Furieuse d'avoir été la seule à ignorer les intentions définitives qu'avait Drago à mon égard alors que tout les autres semblaient parfaitement au courant. Avouez que c'est extrêmement frustrant d'être la seule à ignorer tout se qui se trame dans son dos. Ces deux là ne payent rien pour attendre.

J'adresse un regard orageux à Blaise lui faisant bien comprendre mon état d'esprit actuel le dissuadant alors automatiquement de tenter quoique ce soit pour me calmer. De toute manière il sait très bien qu'il est inutile de me parler dans ces cas là il sait que je préfère amplement me clamer toute seule. Il m'adresse un sourire désolé et salue Drago d'un signe de tête avant de poursuivre sa route dans le couloir dans lequel nous étions.

Drago quand à lui ne pourra pas fuir la situation. Surtout pas avec moi comme future épouse. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé il tente d'entourer ma taille d'un de ses bras mais je l'en empêche vivement m'avançant dans le couloir en accélérant le pas. Je ne peux bien sûr pas lui en vouloir tant que ça, puisque je sais que ça partait tout de même d'une bonne intention. Non le premier auquel j'en veux un tout petit peu c'est Blaise pour m'avoir donné quelques indices de la situation à venir au compte goutte me faisant alors devenir littéralement folle.

Je suis arrêtée dans ma course à travers le couloir par deux bras puissants qui entourent ma taille pour me retrouver ensuite de dos contre le corps de Drago.

-Je sais que tu est en colère, déclare t-il calmement, Mais que puis-je faire pour me faire pardonner ?

-Pour ça tu as intérêt de te creuser les méninges ! Je réplique reprenant mon chemin sans savoir où je suis sensée allée pour rejoindre une salle à magner.

Je dépasse de nombreuses portes en parcourant cet interminable couloir -ou devrais-je dire allée- jusqu'à ce que la main de Drago saisisse la mienne.

-On s'arrête ici, Amour répond t-il face à mon air étonné

S'il croit que c'est en me donnant des petits noms que je vais lui pardonner… C'est certes flatteur mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'en vouloir un peu plus, après tout il en est capable.

Il ouvre une porte qui donne sur une superbe salle à manger dans les tons rouge et blanc. Une table y est dressée et tout est prêt pour accueillir un repas. Je m'installe autour de la table ne prenant pas garde au regard brûlant de Drago posé sur moi.

Quelques elfes de maison apparaissent et Drago leur commande un léger repas de midi peu après le silence retombe. Electrique.

-Amour ? Lance Drago s'adressant visiblement à ma personne

-Malefoy ? Je réplique

Ses yeux s'illuminent de malice tandis qu'un sourire espiègle vient occuper mes lèvres malgré moi. Désormais il sait que ma colère n'est pas si importante que ça.

-Tu sais je n'avais prévenu que Blaise de mes véritables intentions envers toi.

-C'est déjà beaucoup étant donné le fait qu'il est celui qui me connais par cœur et donc qui a dû avoir un malin plaisir à se payer ma tête ces derniers jours.

-Evidemment si tu vois les choses du mauvais côté… Réplique t-il faussement vexé

-Explique moi donc quel est le bon côté de la situation dans ce cas.

-Tu aurai aussi bien pu ne pas tomber dans mes bras. Rétorque t-il en souriant

-Merlin quelle terrible erreur j'aurai faite Malefoy et dis moi qu'est-ce que j'aurai raté avec ça ?

-Un super coup au lit ? Propose t-il amusé

-C'est tout ? Je m'exclame faussement dépitée

-Une personnalité exceptionnelle ?

-Bah voyons c'est vraiment pas la modestie qui t'étouffe Malefoy !

-Que veux-tu je sais ce que je vaut, réplique t-il en bombant le torse

-Milles excuses dans ce cas ! Je lance un sourire éclairant mon visage

-A ce propos je sais comment tu pourrai te faire pardonner…

-Ah oui ? Je demande feignant l'ignorance

Drago se lève et avance dans ma direction, je m'appuie contre l'un de mes accoudoirs et observe ce qu'il s'apprête à faire. Il se penche vers moi pose ses bras sur ma taille et poussant doucement à me relever. Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes tandis que je ferme mes yeux pour profiter du baiser. Quand je les ouvre de nouveau je remarque qu'on a changé de pièce.

-On peux transplaner ici ? Je l'interroge

-Nuance Granger, Je peux transplaner…

-Seulement les Malefoy c'est ça ?

-Tout juste Déclare t-il avant de poser une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les miennes m'entraînant doucement vers le lit qui occupe la pièce.

°0OoO0°

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Hgetdmforever : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ça fait vraiment très plaisir ! En tout cas la fin est proche et j'espère que tu as aprécié ce chapitre. BizZz.**

**Vania : Oui ils s'aiment et tant mieux pour nos pas vrai ? Enfin j'espère que tu aime ce chapitre. Fait moi parvenir ton avis. BizZz !**

**Smiley5501 : Merci beaucoup ce que tu écris me fait super plaisir ! J'espère donc que tu as aimé ce chapitre. BizZz !**

**Fan-du-serpent : Merci pour ce que tu me dit c'est vraiment touchant ! Moi si j'aimerais bien une proposition de marriage de la part de Drago ! BizZz !**

**Mimi : Ravie que les couples qui sont présent dans ma fiction te plaisent qu'il concernent l'amour, l'amitié ou la haine ! En tout cas merci pour tes compliments et ton avis ! BizZz !**

**Mona : Et voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaît ! BizZz !**

**Lovedrago : Merci pour tes compliments qui me font très plaisir ! Et désolée d'avoir tant tardé dans la publication de ce chapitre. BizZz !**

**Ptitelili : Eh oui bientôt la fin de ma fiction. Plus qu'un chapitre mais rassure toi il y aura une suite, je ne peux me résoudre à les quitter ! En tout cas j'espère que tu aime ce chapitre ! BizZz !**

**Amélia Black : Ravie que ça te plaise, et j'espère que tu aprécie ce chapitre également ! **

**BellaHP : Merci beaucoup pour cette review qui m'a vraiment fait chaud au coeur... Les exams enfin terminés cette suite arrive ! J'espère que tu l'as aimée ! BizZz !**

**Phoenix : Merci pour tes encouragements ! C'est très gentil ! Voilà enfin la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaît ! **

**Lady Hope : Eh bien ce chapitre à dû répondre à quelques unes de tes volontés mais je garde la réaction de Sandra pour plus tard. J'espère que tu aime ce chapitre ! BizZz !**

**Missgranger : Effectivement la blonde va devenir folle ! Enfin tu as dû le constater ! Merci pour tes compliments et j'espère que tu as aimé cette suite ! BizZz !**

**Coralie : Merci pour tes encouragements pour le Bac ! Cela à dû me porter chance ! Enfin merci aussi de me suivre dans mes fictions et j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! BizZz !**

**Oliem : Et voilà tu as eu la réacion plutôt inatendue des parents de Drago ! J'espère que tu as aimé cechapitre en tout cas ! BizZz !**

**Melissa : Merci pour tes compliments c'est très gentil et ça fait plaisir ! J'espère que tu as aimé cette suite ! BizZz !**

**Stessy91 : C'est sûr Drago n'a pas la personalité d'un prince et suis bien d'accord pour dire qu'il en a le physique ! Enfin merci pour tes compliments et j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! BizZz ! **

**LylyJ: Merci pour tes compliments et encouragements ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! BizZz !**

**Fallen Angel : Oui c'est beau hein sous la pluie ! Moi aussi j'adore et puis faut dire que je suis quand même un minimum romantique donc j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Bref meri pour tes compliments et j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! BizZz !**

**LunDer : Et voilà quelques réponses à tes attentes dans ce chapitre qui s'est fait attendre et je m'en excuse ! Enfin je te remercie pour tout tes encouragements depuis le début ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! BizZz !**

**Voilà pour cet avant-dernier chapitre qui j'espère a été à votre goût ! Faites moi donc parvenir vos avis que j'attends avec impatience ! En tout cas j'ai été ravie de pouvoir reprendre l'écriture de cette fiction ! Je vous souhaite également de bonnes vacances et bravo à tout ceux qui ont réussit leurs exams ! **

**BizZz !**


	16. Renouveau

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Pour commencer j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ou qu'elles se passent bien si elles ne sont pas encore terminées... En tout cas moi c'était génial puisque j'ai passé une semaine entière à Paris (je suis de Lyon) avec ma meilleure amie donc si vous avez vu deux tarés perdues dans la capitale au mois d'Aout c'était nous ! Puis ensuite j'ai été à Disney (Oui même à 17 ans on peux rester gamine) avec ma famille pendant trois jours où j'ai fait le plein de ''rêves'' ! J'en reviens à la fiction au lieu de raconter ma vie ! Donc ceci est le dernier chapitre d'Une histoire de vêtement et j'espère qu'il vous plaira parce que j'ai mit beaucoup de soin pour l'écrire, c'est pour ça que j'ai pris un peu plus de temps que d'habitude pour le poster sur le site... Faites moi donc part de vos réactions et je vous dit à plus tard pour les réponses aux reviews du chapitre précédent...  
Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 16 : Renouveau

°0OoO0°

C'est avec une lenteur phénoménale que mes paupières finissent par s'ouvrir sur un décor particulièrement appétissant pour mes yeux et mon imagination. Celui de Drago sortant de la salle de bain totalement dévêtu quelques gouttes d'eauroulant sur son corps témoignant de sa récente douche. J'étire doucement les muscles de mes bras et les ramène derrière ma nuque, m'installant plus confortablement dans le lit que j'occupe avec Drago depuis bientôt une semaine, contemplant le spectacle qui se dresse sous mon regard malgré le mal de tête qui ne me lâche plus depuis quelques jours.

-Tout va bien Granger ? La vue te plaît ? Lance Drago me tournant le dos mais voyant bien les regards que je lui adresse depuis de miroir en face de lui.

-Le paysage me convient parfaitement, merci de t'en inquiéter Malefoy. Dis-je avant d'éternuer.

-Toujours malade ? S'informe Drago désormais vêtu d'un boxer en me rejoignant sur le lit

-Un peu oui, mais ce n'est qu'un rhume ça va vite passer, tu as simplement eu plus de chance que moi, je réplique repensant à la raison pour laquelle je suis plus ou moins fébrile ces derniers jours.

Drago et moi sommes tombés malades peu après sa demande en mariage. Il faut dire que le fait d'être restés sous la pluie une bonne partie de l'après midi n'a évidemment pas arrangé les choses. Les jours qui ont suivit nous avons donc passé la plupart de notre temps dans la chambre dans laquelle je me trouve à présent, celle de Drago. Les potions de rétablissement que l'on nous as donnés nous ont peu à peu remis en forme et en particulier Drago étant sans doute plus résistant aux maladies de ce genre pour avoir vécu de nombreux matchs de Quidditch sous la pluie au temps de Poudlard.

Je reviens doucement sur terre quand je sens les lèvres douces et chaudes de Drago se poser contre mon front en signe de réconfort, mes lèvres s'étirent dans un sourire satisfait et j'attire doucement le corps de Draco sur le mien me rallongeant donc complètement sur le grand lit qui occupe la pièce. Je réprime un frisson quand je sens Draco soulever les draps qui recouvraient mon corps, il se glisse délicatement à mes côtés m'apportant un peu plus de chaleur. Drago prend possession de mes lèvres au moment ou quelqu'un frappe à notre porte.

Je soupire de frustration tandis que Drago quitte mes lèvres pour indiquer à l'inconnu d'entrer. Je maudis de tout mon cœur la personne en question de nous déranger dans un moment pareil et me blottit dans les bras de mon amant encadrant sa taille de mes bras. C'est quand je vois le visage de la personne qui nous a dérangés qu'un sourire espiègle s'installe sur mes lèvres. Sandra l'air plus pincé que jamais fait son entrée dans la chambre m'adressant un regard empreint d'animosité. J'adresse un regard complice à Drago qui me répond par un sourire.

-Vous m'avez demandée Mr Malefoy? Déclare-t-elle finalement, probablement gênée face à notre tenue.

-Oui j'aurais ou plutôt, Hermione, aura besoin de vous un peu plus tard dans la journée pour les derniers ajustements de sa robe de soirée. Réplique t-il calmement contrastant avec l'attitude figée de Sandra. Vous pouvez disposer. Déclare-t-il finalement ne voyant pas Sandra réagir.

Cette dernière sort de la pièce à toute vitesse sans demander son reste. Mon sourire s'agrandit quand je pense au retournement de situation qui a eu lieu entre Sandra et moi. Puisque j'ai officiellement déclaré que je désirais quitter mon emploi dans la boutique je n'ai plus aucune obligation vis-à-vis d'elle contrairement à elle qui se trouve être l'employée de Drago. Je profite donc de ses services étant la future épouse de ce dernier. Et je ne peux évidemment pas nier que je prends un malin plaisir à lui donner des ordres à toute heure de la journée en particulier quand elle est extenuée à cause de la préparation du bal. Même si la blonde à quitté le manoir –avec une grande aide de ma part- le bal aura finalement lieu pour annoncer mes fiançailles avec Drago.

Je pense que le visage défait de la blonde face à ses valises déposées à l'entrée du manoir par les elfes de maison restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire comme l'une des plus belles vengeances que j'ai pu avoir. Enfin juste derrière le crochet du droit que j'ai envoyé à Drago lors de notre troisième année à Poudlard mais ça c'est encore une autre histoire.

Le fait est que cette cruche décolorée est enfin sortie de mon existence pour le plus longtemps possible je l'espère et que j'ai enfin pu regagner une certaine forme de _respect_ par Sandra. Même si ce respect envers ma personne lui est quelque peu imposé. Il est vrai que je ne suis pas toujours très agréable avec elle mais ce n'est que le rendu des années que j'ai dû endurer à ses côtés.

Je reviens doucement sur terre quand je sens les mains de Drago me masser délicatement les hanches pour remonter doucement sur ma taille. Je croise son regard et lui adresse un sourire espiègle avant de sauter du lit sans prévenir pour me diriger vers la salle de bain.

-Je rêve ou tu viens tout juste de me laisser en plan? Grogne Drago tandis que j'actionne la porte de la salle de bain

-Non Malefoy tu n'as pas d'hallucinations en revanche tu peux être certain que tu viens de recevoir l'un des plus beaux râteaux de ta vie, Je réplique le sourire aux lèvres toujours heureuse de pouvoir le provoquer aussi facilement

-Tu es incroyable Granger! Tu ne sais pas combien de femmes aimeraient être à ta place à cet instant.

-Mis à part la blonde et Sandra, désolée de te décevoir mais j'ai du mal à m'imaginer la chose, Dis-je en m'engouffrant dans la cabine de douche déclenchant l'eau chaude au passage.

-La blonde? M'interroge Drago visiblement interloqué par le surnom donné à son ancienne fiancée

-Comment? Tu ne reconnais pas là le surnom affectueux que j'ai donné à ton ancienne petite amie? Je réplique amusée

-A vrai dire non. Moi je voyais plus un pseudonyme tel que Ecervelée-aussi-belle-qu'envahissante… Lance t-il en entrant à son tour dans la cabine de douche provoquant quelques frissons le long de mon dos ceci dû à l'air frais venu perturber la chaleur salvatrice qui entourait précédemment mon corps.

-Je me trompe ou c'est bien ta deuxième douche de la matinée? Je demande au moment ou je sens ses bras entourer ma taille.

-Absolument pas, mais c'est comme une sorte de tradition chez les Malefoys de prendre une seconde douche avec sa future femme, Réplique t-il en déposant un baiser au niveau de ma nuque.

-Oh je vois, comme la tradition qui me recommandais hier de rester au lit avec mon futur époux jusqu'à onze heures du matin…

-Tout à fait, finit-il par dire avant de s'emparer de mes lèvres.

°0OoO0°

L'homme qui a osé inventer les chaussures à talons devait sûrement être l'être le plus sadique que la terre n'est jamais porté. Aucune femme ne peux nier qu'une paire d'escarpin à tout d'attirant, ces chaussures vous font gagner les quelques centimètres qu'il vous manque et vous donnent une silhouette des plus élégantes, mais au bout d'une heure vous finissez par comprendre et vivre l'expression bien connue, _il faut souffrir pour être belle_. Je m'explique, cela fait environ deux heures que je ne cesse d'aller et venir dans la salle de bal du manoir Malefoy alternant quelques valses ainsi que de nombreuses discutions inintéressantes avec des personnes que je ne verrai probablement qu'une fois dans ma vie et tout ceci accompagné d'un mal de pied quasi insoutenable.

Je conçois que j'ai tendance à me plaindre sur tout et n'importe quoi ces temps-ci, j'imagine que le caractère de Drago à finit par déteindre sur le mien mais les sourires hypocrites d'environ quatre-vingt-dix pourcent des personnes qui se trouvent dans cette salle n'aident pas mon moral à s'améliorer. Il fallait bien s'en douter ce n'est pas demain la veille que les soi-disant sang-pur-aussi-saints-que-le-pape-lui-même vont accepter qu'une fille d'origine moldue rejoigne leurs rangs. Mais je compte bien leur faire comprendre que je ne suis pas fille à me laisser abattre par des préjugés, la blonde pourra d'ailleurs en témoigner.

Je m'avance discrètement en direction du buffet attrapant une coupe de boisson énergisante qui m'aidera probablement à tenir les deux prochaines heures. Je suis stoppée dans mon élan quand une main ferme se pose sur mon épaule me faisant par la même occasion sursauter. Je me retrouve alors face à mon futur époux fier de son petit effet de surprise. Merlin faites qu'il grandisse sinon je risque de faire un arrêt cardiaque avant l'âge prévu ou bien le tuer à force d'exaspération.

-Le vert te va à ravir Hermione, finit-il par déclarer entourant ma taille d'un de ses bras

-C'est pour me faire part de tes réflexions très philosophiques que tu as failli me tuer? Je réplique légèrement irritée

-Je me demanderais toujours pourquoi tu n'as pas été envoyée à Serpentard? s'exclame t-il amusé par ma phrase précédente

-Malefoy si tu ne veux pas que je devienne veuve avant même de m'être mariée viens en aux faits!Et si tu veux tout savoir, pour être envoyé à Serpentard il faut avoir choisit sa cervelle en option donc je ne me pose pas plus de questions quand à mon admission à Gryffondor.

-Je serai toi Hermione je limiterai ce genre de remarques ici sachant que la quasi-totalité des personnes se trouvant dans cette salle ont étés envoyés à Serpentard, intervient Blaise que je n'avais pas vu arriver.

Je réprime un soupir et salue Pansy d'un sourire la voyant arriver près de moi, sa fille Lucy nichée au creux de ses bras.

-Difficile n'est-ce pas? M'interroge-t-elle en balayant la salle du regard.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête et me demande comment Pansy a-t-elle pu supporter ce style de réunion aussi extravagante qu'inutile depuis son plus jeune âge. J'imagine qu'en réalité elle n'en a pas vraiment eu le choix. Je dois bien avouer que si j'avais été à sa place j'aurai déjà craqué depuis un bon bout de temps. Ces bals sont si pompeux et cette prétention peut aller du style de vêtement porté par les invités jusqu'au nom des plats qu'on vous sert pour dîner, ils inventent des noms quasi incompréhensibles mais qui sonnent si bien et vous impressionnent jusqu'à ce que vous vous rendiez compte que l'on vient de vous servir des haricots verts.

-Hermione? M'interroge Blaise de façon insistante me faisant ainsi retrouver mes esprits

-Pardonne moi j'étais ailleurs…

-Comme toujours, Commente Drago avant de se recevoir un coup de coude bien placé de ma part

-Hermione je te demandais si c'était bien Weasley devant le buffet? Reprend Blaise

-C'est probablement le cas s'exclame Drago, dès qu'il y a un minimum de nourriture tu peux être sûr qu'il ne sera pas bien loin.

Je ne préfère pas relever la critique sachant que sur ce point là Drago a parfaitement raison et me concentre en détaillant attentivement chaque personne à proximité du buffet. C'est sans grande peine que je le reconnais, habillé d'un costume élégant un verre de vin à la main et accompagné d'une jeune femme qui lui fait face. Je me rapproche davantage de Drago, non par peur de Ron mais plutôt mécontente de le trouver ici. Je trésaille de nouveau quand j'identifie la personne qui se trouve aux cotés de Ron.

La Blonde.

Mais que fait-elle ici? N'a-t-elle pas compris qu'elle n'est pas la bienvenue? Je finis par croiser son regard toujours empreint de haine à mon égard. Visiblement les deux semaines passées loin du manoir n'ont pas réussi à soigner sa haine envers moi. Mis à part le fait que je lui ai plus ou moins piqué son homme je ne vois pas pourquoi cette femme est si haineuse à mon égard et si méprisante avec la plupart de la population magique. Et pour être tout à fait honnête je ne parviens pas à comprendre son comportement, elle est riche et belle on peut dire qu'elle à quand même pas mal de choses pour elle. Bon j'admets qu'il lui manque quelques qualités comme la gentillesse ou encore la faculté de se mettre à la place d'autrui mais j'ai sûrement dû oublier que l'argent à une forte tendance à rendre les gens détestables. Quoi qu'il en soit ce n'est pas pour bientôt que nous seront faites pour nous entendre toutes les deux.

Je presse la main de Drago dans la mienne au moment où je vois la blonde et Ron se rapprocher du groupe que nous formons avec Blaise et Pansy.

-Que fait-elle ici? Je ne peux m'empêcher de demander avant de la blonde ne soit assez proche pour entendre ce que je dis.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, réplique Blaise en souriant

-C'est à Drago que je posais la question, crétin, je rétorque remerciant silencieusement Blaise pour sa contribution à détendre l'atmosphère.

-Elle a dû penser qu'étant l'une de mes anciennes proches elle pouvait venir à cette réception

-Tu veux plutôt dire l'une de tes anciennes potiches décolorées? Je réplique

-Je vois que ton amour pour elle n'a pas bougé, commente Blaise au moment où la blonde et Ron arrivent à notre niveau.

-Tu vois juste, je murmure plus pour moi-même que pour l'intérêt de la conversation.

Au moment où je relève la tête je croise le regard hautain de la blonde fermement accroché au bras de Ron toisant avec méprit toute personne se trouvant à moins de trois mètre d'elle. ça commence bien.

-Bonsoir Agathe, salue poliment Drago bientôt suivit par les discrètes salutations de Blaise, Pansy et moi.

Pour toute réponse elle émet un reniflement dédaigneux et recule d'un pas pour nous présenter son cavalier.

-Voici Ron Weasley, déclare-t-elle, Il fait partie d'une des plus anciennes familles de Sang-pur connues en Angleterre…

-Pardonne moi de te couper dans ta présentation mais tu as oublié de mentionner qu'il possède le surnom affectueux de ''la belette'', intervient Pansy avec un air faussement angélique

Le sourire satisfait qui ornait précédemment le visage de la blonde se fige, il faut croire qu'elle n'était pas au courant des liens plus ou moins différents qui nous unissaient à Ron au temps de Poudlard.

-Tu connais ces personnes Ron? Interroge Agathe

-Oui j'ai étudié dans la même école pendant sept ans, répond vaguement ce dernier

-Désolé d'interrompre votre conversation privée mais Ron tu oublie de mettre au courant Agathe de la liaison que tu as eu avec Hermione pendant trois ans, déclare Blaise comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire quand à sa remarque remerciant Blaise de mettre à nouveau des bâtons dans les roues de la blonde. Peut-être qu'après ça elle cessera de vouloir nous impressionner. Quand la réflexion de Blaise parvient aux oreilles de la blonde je peux voir son visage se déformer par la colère. Visiblement Ron avait omit de parler à Agathe de ce léger ''détail''.

Oups.

Plus les secondes défilent plus le rouge monte aux joues d'Agathe jusqu'à finalement gagner tout son visage laissant facilement deviner que la prétendue relation qu'elle entretient avec Ron ne survivra pas jusqu'à demain. Après tout je ne m'en fait pas trop pour elle, elle retrouvera vite un nouveau pigeon à amadouer. Au bout d'un total de vingt secondes, montre en main, la blonde tourne les talons pour s'éloigner de nous avec toute la grâce d'un phacochère.

-Chaton attends! s'exclame Ron à l'intention d'Agathe ce qui a pour conséquence de nous faire éclater de rire à l'entente du surnom attribué à la blonde.

A l'entente de son ''petit nom'' Agathe semble visiblement accélérer la cadence pour s'éloigner le plus loin possible de Ron.

-Je crois que tu devrais l'appeler différemment Ron, Agathe est allergique aux poils de chats… Je ne peux m'empêcher de signaler à Ron avant de le voir s'éloigner embarrassé sans doute à la recherche de sa compagne. Peut-être suis-je définitivement débarrassée d'Agathe et de ses plans stupides pour me mettre mal à l'aise.

Nous reprenons peu à peu nos esprits après la brillante intervention de la blonde et finissons par reprendre le fil d'une discussion normale. Enfin si on peut qualifier Lucy de ''normale'' cette petite diablesse ayant hérité du caractère bien trempé de ses deux parents à savoir le sadisme et les crises de colère de Pansy sans oublier l'hyperactivité de Blaise.

J'adresse un regard attendrit à la famille que forment Blaise, Pansy et Lucy avant que cette dernière n'éclate en sanglots probablement épuisée par le bal qui n'est pas nécessairement conçu pour les nourrissons. Blaise et Pansy s'éclipsent alors discrètement pour rentrer chez eux et passer le reste de la soirée en famille.

-Et bien, vu la personnalité de Lucy je me demande ce que ça risque de donner quand nous aurons des enfants, lance joyeusement Drago après le départ de son meilleur ami, provoquant alors chez moi un bouffée de chaleur mêlée de surprise et d'anxiété.

-Oh, à ce propos… Je commence appréhendant la conversation à venir.

**Fin**

°0OoO0°

**Alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce dernier chapitre ? Faites le moi vite savoir !**

°0OoO0°

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Rachou de brxl** : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Moi aussi je suis triste que ce soit le dernier chapitre car j'ai adoré écrire cette fiction ! BizZz !

**Alex** : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ça fait vraiment plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaît ! BizZz !

**Slytherin princess** : Trop gentille ta review elle m'a vraiment touchée, donc j'espère que tu aime ce dernier chapitre ! BizZz !

**Mionedray-love** : Merci pour tes compliments ! Si tu veux connaître mes autres fictions clique sur mon pseudo et elle seront affichées dans mon profil ! BizZz !

**Phoenix** : Désolée d'avoir encore fait attendre pour la suite de ma fiction mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que les vacances pouvaient être si chargées ! En tout cas j'espère que tu aime la suite ! BizZz !

**Super Marion Girl** : Tout d'abord merci pour tout tes compliments ça ma vraiment fait plaisir c'était tellement gentil ! Sinon merci pour tes conseils c'est trop sympa mais en fait je compte inclure la pertie ''mariage'' dans la suite de cette fiction, sinon j'aurais détourné le sens de celle-ci... Bref je sais c'est compliqué, en tout cas c'est sympa ça m'a donné quelques petites idées qui pouront s'ajouter à l'histoire que j'ais en tête ! Bisous et merci encore !

**Drakinouchet** : Merci pour tes compliments, je suis ravie de faire pertie de tes fictions préférées c'est vraiment touchant ! Oui je sais le système de postage de reviews est compliqué , moi aussi j'ai eu du mal ! BizZz !

**MiniCéline** : Merci pour tes compliments ! C'est trop adorable, moi aussi je suis deçue que ce soit la fin, mais qui sait peut être que... Bref BizZz !

**Raphaëlle** : Wow merci pour toutes ces gentilles choses çame fait vraiment chaud au coeur ! Eh bien oui il y aura d'autres fictions après celle-ci, il y en a même déjà queleques unes en cours si elles t'interessent... En tout cas merci encore pour tes compliments ! Bisous !

**Stessy91** : Merci pour tes compliments et ta review qui m'a bien fait rire ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plû alors ! BizZz !

**Toons** : Ravie que ma visoin d'Hermione et Drago te plaise ! Parce que je ne peux m'empêcher de les voir ainsi mi-enfants mi-adultes dans leur comportement... Bref merci aussi pour tes compliments ça fait très plaisir et j'espère que tu as aimé ce dernier chapitre ! Bisous !

**Eliepowaaa** : Désolée d'arêter ma fiction mais merci pur tes compliments c'est adorable ! J'espère que tru as aimé ce chapitre... BizZz !

**LunDer** : Merci pour le Bac ! Je suis aussi contente de l'avoir eu ! Et merci pour les compliments sur la fiction ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! Bisous !

**Mimi** : Ravie d'avoir contribué à ton ''amour'' pour les fictions sur le couple Drago/Hermione ! C'est génial ! Puis merci pour tes compliments également c'est vraiment adorable et j'espère que ça avancera pour ta fic ! Bisous !

**Vania** : Ravie d'avoir hérité d'une de tes longues reviews ! Ne t'inquiètes pas moi aussi j'aimerais avoir un Drago à la maison mais malheureusement on m'as dit que c'était pas possible... Domage ! Enfin j'espère que tu aime ce dernier chapitre ! Bisous !

**Oliem** : merci pour tes compliments sinon c'est vrai que les parents de Drago ont réagis assez particulièrement mais que veux-tu on ne sais jamais à quoi s'attendre avec les Malefoys ! J'espère que tu aime ce chapitre ! BizZz !

**Lady Hope** : Merci pout ces compliments c'est adorable ! J'espère que l'intervention d'Agathe t'as plû dans ce chapitre puisque tu as aimé dans le chapitre précédent ! Bisous !

°0OoO0°

**Eh bien voilà on y est... C'est la fin et ça me fait tout bizarre de le dire (ou de l'écrire c'est pareil). J'espère que vous aurez aimé ma fiction du début à la fin... Bah oui c'est mieux quand ça se passe comme ça ! Donc faites le moi savoir, n'hésitez pas !**

**Le mariage ? Une suite ça vous dit ? **

**Je vous rassure (enfin ça dépend pour qui !) j'écris une suite de cette fiction parce que je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à abandonner les personnages ici... Alors quelques surprises et rebondissement à venir... Bisous et un grand merci à tout ceux qui m'auront encouragée à écrire cette histoire c'est grace à vous si j'en suis là ! **

**Bisous et Bonnes vacances et à la prochaine !**


End file.
